


Summernights, Candle lights and boys

by chuchutrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also I love kisses, Don't expect too much tho, It's honestly just Noren swooning over Jaemin, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Texting, This is mostly fluff with a tiny bit smut, a bit crack-worthy but still good ig, a little bit of angst for the tension, but it has a happy ending, but like mostly playful, but this is a fluffy fic, fluffy cute kisses but also some hot stuff, so there will be many many kisses once they're together, they're teens okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 42,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchutrain/pseuds/chuchutrain
Summary: Renjun loves candles.Jeno had one job to do.And Jaemin... Jaemin just likes cute boys.





	1. One for the candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really fluffy work, don't take it too seriously. I wrote this out of the joy in writing. Enjoy it please, it's far from perfect and it's not meant to be. Love you lots ^-^

[5:32 AM]

Jenono:  
I've got the candles where r u?

Injunnie☆~:  
What?? At home??

Jenono:  
Oh shit  
This wasn't meanr for you sry  
*meant

Injunnie☆~:  
No, I'm interested. What's with the candles?

Jenono:   
Can't tell, you heard nothing  
But sorry for waking you up

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't worry  
I was awake anyway

Jenono:  
Wait why?  
Who in their right mind is awake at 5am??

Injunnie☆~:  
You apparently  
Why tho?

Jenono:  
Uh  
Stuff

Injunnie☆~:  
Tell me  
I love stuff  
Especially if it involves candles

Jenono:  
Well it does involve candles  
A lot actually  
But I can't say any more  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Injunnie☆~:  
Whyyyyy  
Please  
Pretty please  
I'm pouting

Jenono:   
Oooof  
Stop  
I can't

Injunnie☆~:  
You can't what?

Jenono:  
I promised  
Sorry  
He will kill me if I tell anyone

Injunnie☆~:  
:(  
:((

Jenono:   
I cAN't— sToP don't do this to me  
Gotta go bye

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait what nooo  
Don't leave me hanging  
I need to know  
What's with the candles, I love candles, please come back   
.-.

[5:46 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Candle boy?

[6:04 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
FHJNSKDOOCIVK YOU REALLY LEFT

[7:45 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
I know you go to the same school as me  
I'll find you

[8:12 AM]

Jenono:  
Wait this sounds like a threat  
Pls don't kill me  
I don't even know your name

Injunnie☆~:  
Why are you texting in class?

Jenono:  
Why are you?

Injunnie☆~:  
Teacher isn't here  
Nobody is doing anything

Jenono:  
Oh

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah  
Oh  
Now tell me about the candles

Jenono:   
Can't teachers therw gottablast

Injunnie☆~:  
Fix your typing chesus that's horrible to read  
Now about the candles  
Running away won't work, I think I know a friend of yours  
I'll find out about the candles one way or another  
:)

Jenono:   
That's just creepy omfg  
I'm scared, I might just skip all of my classes  
Also wait I have friends at this school???

Injunnie☆~:  
:)  
Okay that was sad, you're that much of a loser?

Jenono:   
Nah  
I just don't like dumb people

Injunnie☆~:  
r00d  
@ whoever your friend is I'm about to text  
I'm sorry for them

Jenono:   
Mind telling me who you mean?  
Y'know  
I need to know who I'm associated with

Injunnie☆~:  
No

Jenono:   
Mean  
:|

Injunnie☆~:  
:p

Jenono:  
pUt tHAt tONgUe bAcK wHErE iT cAmE fRoM  
The dISRESPECT

Injunnie☆~:  
It took you over a minute to write this  
Are you okay?

Jenono:   
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
No you don't  
I'm a very lovable creature, it's not possible to hate me  
Like  
It's physically not possible  
I'm just too good for this world

[8:29 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
???  
I swear if you left me—  
I'm going to end you


	2. Two for the Sun

[8:18 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hey it's Renjun from music class  
We did the Phantom of the Opera project together

Sunshineburn:  
Yeah I remember you  
What's up?

Injunnie☆~:  
I got a question  
Do you know anyone with the user @/jenono

Sunshineburn:  
Lol yea  
That's Jeno

Injunnie☆~:  
Neat  
Can you tell me what classes he has? I need something from him

Sunshineburn:  
Sure  
I'm with him rn, I'll ask for his timetable

Injunnie☆~:  
I love you <3

Sunshineburn:  
Eww go away from me  
Too much love

[8:32 AM]

Sunshineburn:  
[image attached]  
Here you go

Injunnie☆~:  
Thanks I'll buy you coffee or something

Sunshineburn:  
I only drink caramel macchiato

Injunnie☆~:  
Caramel macchiato it is then  
With sprinkles?

Sunshineburn:  
Ofc ^^

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait for me at the school gates tomorrow morning

Sunshineburn:  
Will do

 

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:33 AM]

Jenono:  
Donghyuck forcefully ripping my timetable out of my bag doesn't have anything to do with you right?  
Listen I'm scared pls don't do anything to me  
I'm too handsome to die this young *sobs*

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait you're really scared of me?  
You're a pussy, grow some tits

Jenono:  
That didn't make sense but okay  
And no I'm not scared of you  
I'm scared of Donghyuck

Injunnie☆~:  
Pussy

Jenono:  
Stfu you don't know him like I do  
He once broke a watermelon open with his fist  
And he scared one of the fake ghosts in the amusement park  
He made this grown ass man cry  
This kid is dangerous okay

Injunnie☆~:  
Ok that's some sick stuff  
He sings really good though

Jenono:  
True  
How do you know?

Injunnie☆~:  
We're in the same music class

Jenono:  
K

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh you didn't

Jenono:  
I did tho :)

[8:45 AM]

Jenono:  
You still there?

[8:49 AM]

Jenono:  
Guess I deserved that

[11:05 AM]

Jenono:  
IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT  
PLEASE REPLY  
I HATE YOU  
WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME

Injunnie☆~:  
Huehue  
So you noticed

Jenono:  
I swear now I'm angry

Injunnie☆~:  
You swear a lot

Jenono:  
And all of this bc I wouldn't tell you about these dumb ass candles  
It went wrong anyway  
But back to the topic  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh come on. It was one piece of paper.

Jenono:  
WITH BIG FAT LETTERS THAT READ "FOUND YOU"  
And you stuck it to the INSIDE of my locker  
How did you do that

Injunnie☆~:  
I have my ways Lee Jeno

Jenono:  
I'm paranoid now  
I don't even know your name it's kinda unfair don't you think?

Injunnie☆~:  
Lol find out for yourself

Jenono:  
I'm asking Hyuck

[11:10 AM]

Jenono:  
Update: Hyuck is a bitch

Injunnie☆~:  
HAHAHAHA

Jenono:  
:(  
Please  
Tell me your name  
I'm as paranoid as I can be pls  
I just want to know your name

Injunnie☆~:  
Good luck with that  
I'm not telling you  
:p

Jenono:  
You're mean


	3. Three for a Spark

[5:43 PM]

Jenono:   
Okay listen  
I need your help  
Bc Hyuck's still a bitch  
And Mark is not helpful  
And you seem like a human being  
That's enough

Injunnie☆~:  
I feel honored  
What happened

Jenono:   
Someone flirted with me

Injunnie☆~:  
Flirt back???

Jenono:   
It was a boy

Injunnie☆~:  
I repeat  
Flirt back???

Jenono:  
How?

Injunnie☆~:  
What do you mean how?  
Just flirt

Jenono:  
I'm not good at flirting okay  
Pls I'm desperate  
He was cute  
How does one deal with cute boys

Injunnie☆~:  
Are you okay?  
Why are coming to me anyway?  
You don't have any friends?

Jenono:   
Listen you're my last resort  
My friends are making fun of me  
It's not my fault I don't know how to flirt with cute boys

Injunnie☆~:  
It's the same as flirting with girls  
Flirting is flirting  
Just don't use dumb pickup lines

Jenono:   
You see I can't flirt  
Boys or girls the same  
Especially if they're cute  
I demand help

Injunnie☆~:  
If you tell me what the thing with the candles was I might help you

Jenono:  
You still wanna know?  
But okay

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait really?  
Damn that boy must be cute   
Who is it?

Jenono:   
I'm not telling you who it is abahaggff  
But yes  
About the candles, Mark wanted to confess to his crush and I had to set up this huge ass candle heart  
He got rejected tho the poor guy  
But you don't know that from me kay?  
Now help me flirting

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh nice  
But now I'm curious, how big was that candle heart?  
How do you define huge ass?

Jenono:  
HELP ME FLIRT YOU DUMBASS

Injunnie☆~:  
No I want to know the size

Jenono:  
I hate you why did I think this was an option again?

Injunnie☆~:  
Because I'm fabulous and you love me

Jenono:   
No  
It was big okay  
Like five to five meters full of candles  
Not just the outline  
I had to fill the whole heart with these candles

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm fascinated how you suddenly are so willing to talk

Jenono:  
I—  
I don't know what to say

Injunnie☆~:  
Okay, I'll help you because I pity you  
What did the cute boy say?

Jenono:  
He bumped into me in the hallway, happens all the time  
But this time I dropped my bag bc I tripped and everything fell out  
So he starts helping me picking my stuff up, just like in movies  
Then he says something like: if you want your stuff back give me your number

Injunnie☆~:  
And you call that flirting  
That's blackmailing

Jenono:   
Shut up  
Somehow he talked me into giving him my Line user and now I'm waiting for him to contact me  
He was like really cute  
He called me a hottie

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm kinda disappointed  
This was more boring than I expected it to be  
But I have to agree that that boy has some charm  
I mean from what you told me

Jenono:  
._.  
He has tho

Injunnie☆~:  
Give me his Line user I want to talk to him

Jenono:  
No?  
He's mine hands off  
I saw him first

Injunnie☆~:  
Oooh~   
He protecc but he also attacc

Jenono:  
What is wrong with you??

Injunnie☆~:  
Jealousy much huh  
Alright, the game is on! If I find you who the cute boy is you have a crush on I can keep him

Jenono:  
Dafuq no  
I don't have a crush on him  
Okay maybe  
But you can't just take him

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh Jeno I can

Jenono:   
I'm still not okay with the fact that I don't know your name  
But you know mine

Injunnie☆~:  
<3

[6:15 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Lol I scared him away again  
Panicked gay


	4. Four for the Coffee

[7:46 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Was that Jeno with you?

Sunshineburn:  
Yeah  
He still doesn't know who you are?  
Thanks for the latte btw

Injunnie☆~:  
No problem  
And yes he doesn't know ^^

Sunshineburn:  
Lol kay then  
I won't spill anything don't worry

Injunnie☆~:  
Thanks :)  
You're cool

Sunshineburn:  
Thx I guess

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:50 AM ]

Injunnie☆~:  
Okay but you are hot  
Like damn boy  
That hair  
And oh that jawline  
I'm almost jealous of the cute boy for receiving your love

Jenono:  
Wait a minute  
WE MET?  
WHERE?  
WHEN?  
WHO ARE YOU?

Injunnie☆~:  
You have beautiful eyes

Jenono:  
Thanks  
But  
The question still stands  
Who the fuck are you????

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm telling Mark you cursed

Jenono:  
I hate you for knowing the people I hang out with

Injunnie☆~:  
:p

Jenono:  
You like to stick out your tongue huh

Injunnie☆~:  
Eww you're a pervert  
A hot pervert  
So you're excused

Jenono:  
...  
And you say I'm the perv

Injunnie☆~:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jenono:  
Go away

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:34 AM]

ImNaNa:  
Hi there ^-^  
It's Jaemin

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:34 AM]

Jenono:  
ALERT ALERT  
CUTE BOY JUST TEXTED ME  
HELP  
MAYDAY MAYDAY

Injunnie☆~:  
Screenshot or it didn't happen

Jenono:  
[image attached]

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait Jaemin?  
As in Na Jaemin?

Jenono:  
Shit I fucked up

Injunnie☆~:  
:)  
:))  
:)))  
I'm joking, I don't really know him  
My friend is friends with one of his friends

Jenono:  
This is not funny  
I'm literally dying here  
A little help would be appreciated

Injunnie☆~:  
Just say hi  
And add a smiley  
Since he did one first

Jenono:  
Kay

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:39 AM]

ImNaNa:  
Hi there ^-^  
It's Jaemin

Jenono:  
Hi :)

ImNaNa:  
Want to go eat ice cream after school?

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:40 AM]

Jenono:  
OKAY  
WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM  
I'm dead  
He asked me to go eat ice cream with him

Injunnie☆~:  
Say yes  
Or I'm going

Jenono:  
That's actually a good idea  
I'm not ready for this

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait no I'm joking

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:42 AM]

ImNaNa:  
?  
Sorry was that too fast forward?

Jenono:  
Uh no, sorry  
It's just that I don't really have time  
Sorry  
But my friend is bored and needs company  
He is willing to come :)

ImNaNa:  
Okay...?

Jenono:  
He'll be waiting at the school gates for you  
Have fun :)

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:45 AM]

Jenono:  
HALOG  
*HELP  
I PANICKED  
and I might have done something stupid

Injunnie☆~:  
Lee Jeno  
First of all, how did you go from help to halog  
And what have you done

Jenono:  
I swear it was an accident  
Okay it was a panic reaction  
But  
Congrats on your ice cream date with Jaemin  
Today after school  
He'll be waiting at the gates

Injunnie☆~:  
LEE JENO

Jenono:  
I'M SORRY  
OKAY

[8:57 AM]

Jenono:  
Hi?

[9:13 AM]

Jenono:  
Tell me how it went okay?


	5. Five for the Ice Cream

[6:24 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Sorry for being so awkward  
It was nice though  
Thanks a lot for the ice cream

ImNaNa:  
It's okay ^-^  
I'm glad you liked it  
You're really cute Renjun

Injunnie☆~:  
I think my heart did a thing

ImNaNa:  
Mine for sure did

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:26 PM]

Jenono:  
Are you back yet?  
How did it go?

Injunnie☆~:  
I just came back like five minutes ago  
You know I can really understand why you have a crush on him  
He's very charismatic  
And he has a beautiful smile

Jenono:  
Oh yes he does  
It makes the day brighter  
And his hair is so fluffy I just wanna pet it

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm sorry  
I know you like him  
And I know I said I'll take him, but now I feel bad because you'd deserve him

Jenono:  
No don't worry  
We can crush over him together  
It's not that serious anyway

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait are you sure?  
Just yesterday you said "hands off he's mine"  
But he's definitely my type  
That honey voice oh dear

Jenono:  
It's like melted caramel  
Thick and sweet  
And ye  
I figured it's kinda cool to have someone to ramble to who actually understands what you feel  
So you're welcome buddy

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh okay then  
But yes, I can feel you, it's kind of nice :)  
Aaaah he called me cute today

Jenono:  
Dfgggjwjjsixjekdkx  
He's the cute one

Injunnie☆~:  
He is ;-;  
I need to go, my parents called for dinner

Jenono:  
Bye then

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:38 PM]

Jenono:  
So  
How was it?

ImNaNa:  
Ice cream with Renjun?  
He's cute  
I have to thank you

Jenono:  
Why?

ImNaNa:  
I got to know another cute boy  
He has a really cute smile  
Yours is a lot cuter tho

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:40 PM]

Jenono:  
HUANG RENJUN  
FINALLY  
HAHA I KNOW YOUR NAME  
Oh and he called my smile cuter than yours :)  
HE CALLED MY SMILE CUTE  
CUTER THAN YOURS  
YOU HAVE A REALLY CUTE SMILE  
BUT HE THINKS MINE IS EVEN CUTER  
Renjun?  
Oh you're probably still eating  
WAIT I LEFT HIM ON READ I'M SO DUMB GOTTA GO BYE

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:45 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Jeno?

Jenono:  
Sorry  
I got a text from someone

ImNaNa:  
Oh I see  
So  
Do you have time tomorrow?

Jenono:  
I think so why?  
Wait

ImNaNa:  
Want to go eat ice cream?  
This time for real  
I asked you first, so it's just fair to buy you one as well

Jenono:  
Sure :)  
Tomorrow after school?

ImNaNa:  
I have dance lessons until 5, should we go after that?

Jenono:  
That's okay for me  
I'll come and pick you up  
Where do you dance?

ImNaNa:  
Uh~ you're a gentleman  
[address attached]  
That's where I dance  
I'll be waiting ^^

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:50 PM]

Jenono:  
RENJUN  
I GOT A DATE  
TOMORROW  
I'M NOT CALM  
SEND HELP

Injunnie☆~:  
"It's not that serious anyway"

Jenono:  
STFU

Injunnie☆~:  
Also  
Congrats on finding out my name :)  
Wait I have a cute smile? Since when?

Jenono:  
Have you ever looked in a mirror  
Your smile is one of the most beautiful in the world  
Right next to Jaemin  
Jaemin is a whole sunrise  
Yours is like the full moon

Injunnie☆~:  
Ok wow that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me  
Thank you  
My heart fluttered a little  
Oh  
And before I forget it  
You're really dumb why would you let him on read

Jenono:  
I was just about to say something else but I take it back  
I still hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
No you don't, you love me

Jenono:  
Shut up I love Jaemin

Injunnie☆~:  
Duh then make that two


	6. Six for a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black haired Renjun is the best Renjun in my opinion. Also, there's less chat and some written parts, because Noren finally meet face to face yay

[4:45 PM]

Jenono:  
Okay how does one stay calm while waiting for Na Jaemin?  
Asking for a friend

Injunnie☆~:  
You're not funny don't even try  
Also don't ask me  
I stayed calm because I didn't know what a gem he is

Jenono:  
How did we end up friends I still don't like you

Injunnie☆~:  
Liar liar~

Jenono:  
You're not helping

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't worry too much about it I guess  
No matter what you do he will appreciate you  
That's how amazing Na Jaemin is

Jenono:  
Guess you're right  
Oh shit he's coming  
Why is he ten minutes esrly???  
*early  
AHelp

Injunnie☆~:  
Good luck, have fun  
丶(◐‿◑)

[7:35 PM]

Jenono:  
Pls come and kill me

Injunnie☆~:  
Why what happened?

Jenono:  
I dropped my ice cream in front of him  
And then I was so embarrassed I couldn't speak a word

Injunnie☆~:  
HAHAHA  
OMG  
LOSER  
That must've been so cute though

Jenono:  
Stfu  
I almost cried  
It was salted caramel okay  
I love salted caramel

Injunnie☆~:  
I have the urge to give you a hug

Jenono:  
Can you come over and give me one  
I kinda need it

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure, where do you live?

Jenono:  
[location attached]

Injunnie☆~:  
On my way

[7:55 PM]

The house was empty except for Jeno who was lying on the couch, waiting for Renjun to arrive. His parents went out for the evening, yet another reason why he had asked the other boy to come over.

Hearing the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing, he got up to open the door, revealing a slender boy with fluffy black hair and soft features. Jeno had to blink two times and only then he realized that he had never actually met Renjun before. Sure, they would occasionally see each other at school, but they had never talked face to face. He was surprised at how good looking the other actually was, now that he was standing right in front of him. He had small eyes that had a certain spark to it, a nose that was so cute you just wanted to boop it and high cheekbones, all of this making him look like a prince or a fairy. Overall, he had a very calming aura which only added to the feeling of royalty. Renjun tilted his head to the side and lifted one hand. 

«Uh, Hi? Can I come in?»

Jeno hurriedly opened the door wider and felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. «Oh, yeah, sure. Make yourself at home, I guess.» He led the boy to the couch and sat down on it, staring at the other in anticipation. «So,» he started, when Renjun just stared at him in confusion. «Do I get my hug now?»

Renjun's eyes widened in realization and he started to giggle. «Wait, you were serious?»

Jeno's face fell and he grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, throwing it at the laughing boy. «You know what, I changed my mind, I'm not lonely anymore. You can go home now,» he grumbled and scrunched his nose.

Still laughing Renjun caught the pillow with both hands, throwing it right back. «No, no, wait I'm joking,» he tried to calm the other down, proceeding to walk to the couch. He sat down next to Jeno and pulled him into a tight embrace. «Come here you big baby,» he laughed and just held the other boy tighter when he tried to wriggle out of Renjun's grip. At last Jeno gave up, secretly really liking how warm the other's body he was pressed into was. They didn't really talk much and just stayed like that for some time, until Renjun eventually announced that he had to go home since it was already getting quite late.

After Renjun left, Jeno found the house suddenly a lot quieter than before. He sighed and went to his room, turning on a random playlist he had on his phone. He threw himself on his bed, unlocking his phone and absentmindedly scrolling through his notifications. It was the usual Youtube stuff, a few vlives of some of his favourite artists he had missed, three emails and so on.

Suddenly, he spotted one that made him freeze. It was a notification for a message on Line.

From Jaemin.

He hadn't seen it. He actually hadn't sent him a text since he had come home. Jeno groaned in frustration and almost threw his phone away. He had really messed it up today with Jaemin. He opened the app and read the text he got, almost having a heart attack.

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[7:41 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hi handsome have you arrived home safe?  
I'm sorry for the ice cream  
You looked so sad afterwards  
I would've bought you another if you had let me, really  
Are you mad at me?

[7:58 PM]

ImNaNa:  
I guess you really are...  
Listen I'm sorry I'll make it up to you  
What do I have to do?


	7. Seven for the Movie

[9:10 PM]

Jenono:  
SHIT  
RENJUN  
I FORGOT TO REPLY TO JAEMIN  
AND NOW HE THINKS I HATE HIM  
I'm a whole disappointment  
I wanna die

Injunnie☆~:  
Whoa calm down  
Just do it now and say you had someone over  
And don't say you're a disappointment  
You're precious okay

Jenono:  
I don't know what to write  
I hate myself dkdkfjjeles

Injunnie☆~:  
Okay, here's the deal  
I'll tell you what to write  
And you stop hating yourself  
LOVE YOURSELF

Jenono:  
Kay I'll try

Injunnie☆~:  
So  
First start with saying that you don't hate him, then explain the situation and I don't know, make him a compliment

Jenono:  
Ugggggh I don't wanna do it  
What if he hates me  
Bc he thinks I hate him  
I'm horrible

Injunnie☆~:  
What did I say about negative thoughts?  
Throw them away  
I'll come and cuddle you until you love yourself if you don't stop this bullshit

Jenono:  
I'm slightly intimidated but okay  
I'm gone to text Jaemin brb

Injunnie☆~:  
Good  
Don't you dare to come back until you've made him a compliment  
ಠ_ಠ

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[7:41 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hi handsome have you arrived home safe?  
I'm sorry for the ice cream  
You looked so sad afterwards  
I would've bought you another if you had let me, really  
Are you mad at me?

[7:58 PM] 

ImNaNa:  
I guess you really are...  
Listen I'm sorry I'll make it up to you   
What do I have to do?

[9:14 PM]

Jenono:  
No I'm not mad  
Pls don't think that  
I'm so so sorry  
A friend came over unexpectedly and kinda forgot  
Sorry

ImNaNa:  
Ooof you had me scared for a second  
I'm glad c:  
And it's no biggie  
So tell me, how do I make this up to you?

Jenono:  
Uh  
It's honestly alright  
You don't need to

ImNaNa:  
I insist  
You know what  
Let's go on a date  
I'm inviting you to the movies

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:19 PM]

Jenono:  
He iNViTeD mE tO a MoVIe dAtE  
Like  
He literally said  
"Let's go on a date"  
Bykdkekfhkdlwls

Injunnie☆~:  
But did you make him a compliment?

Jenono:  
Not yet I'm kinda shook kay

Injunnie☆~:  
I DON'T CARE   
WHY IS YOUR SORRY ASS HERE  
GO AND COMPLIMENT HIM

Jenono:  
IT'S NOT THAT EASY

Injunnie☆~:  
LEE JENO  
GO AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE DELIEVETED THAT COMPLIMENT  
Or so help me   
I'll personally come by and whoop you, I don't care what time it is

Jenono:  
NO DON'T  
It's not safe to go out this late wtf

Injunnie☆~:  
LEE JENO

Jenono:  
Okay okay I'm gone bye 

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:22 PM] 

ImNaNa:  
Jeno?  
I'll even buy you nachos

Jenono:  
Sorry  
I'm just—  
Forget it  
When?

ImNaNa:  
On Saturday? If you have time

Jenono:  
Sure  
Saturday is fine

ImNaNa:  
Sweet!  
I'll pick you up can you send me your address?

Jenono:  
Sure  
[location attached]

ImNaNa:  
Thanks  
I'll pick you up at five

Jenono:  
Thanks  
Oh   
Before I forget it  
Jaemin you're beautiful

ImNaNa:  
Haha thanks cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is such a panicked gay :‘)


	8. Eight for a Secret

[9:29 PM]

Jenono:  
Mission accomplished  
I made him a compliment

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm proud of you  
What did you tell him?

Jenono:  
I didn't know what to say okay  
I told him that he's beautiful

Injunnie☆~:  
Awww  
That's so cute

Jenono:  
•^•  
But I still have a problem  
I have a date on Saturday  
And you need to help me prepare for it

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure  
But why do you need my help?

Jenono:  
First I won't know what to wear  
Help me pick an outfit  
And I need moral support  
And you're the only one who won't make fun of me  
Plus you give really good hugs

Injunnie☆~:  
Whoa I feel honoured   
But who says I won't make fun of you  
And thanks, you're a really good hug-receiver, if that makes sense

Jenono:  
I might change my mind  
Bc you're right  
I forget that I'm supposed to hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
I love you too <3

Jenono:  
If it weren't for your hugs I would've blocked you by now

Injunnie☆~:  
Are my hugs really that good?

Jenono:  
You bet  
See you on Saturday  
Come around two

Injunnie☆~:  
I'll be there

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:30 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hyung  
Hyung!!!  
I have a problem  
Hyung help

Tenouttaten:  
Whoa chill  
What happened  
Spill the tea

ImNaNa:  
Okay  
You see  
I have accidentally asked someone out on a date

Tenouttaten:  
Congrats

ImNaNa:  
You don't understand  
It's a boy  
And he's really cute

Tenouttaten:  
Okay you do have a problem  
How do you accidentally ask a boy out??  
I'd love to have your problems

ImNaNa:  
Shut your mouth you have a boyfriend  
You know it's more than just that  
But anyways  
I need you to cover for me on Saturday when I take the cute boy to the movies

Tenouttaten:  
The name of said cute boy plus breakfast with pancakes at yours and we have a deal

ImNaNa:  
Lee Jeno  
I'll have the maple syrup ready

Tenouttaten:  
WAIT  
LEE JENO?  
He's quite the eye candy

ImNaNa:  
I know  
And he's absolutely adorable  
I made him so flustered he dropped his ice cream today  
I really felt bad bc of that

Tenouttaten:  
Wait you ate ice cream with him???

ImNaNa:  
Ooops  
Yes

Tenouttaten:  
Damn Jaemin u a flirt

ImNaNa:  
Hehe

Tenouttaten:  
Good luck with him  
Just be careful  
You know

ImNaNa:  
I have you covering for me  
It'll be okay

Tenouttaten:  
If you say so  
Gtg bf is here  
Just don't do the things we do  
;)

ImNaNa:  
Eww Ten you're nasty  
I would never on the first date

Tenouttaten:  
Oh but on the second date you'd be down for it or what?

ImNaNa:  
Depends on the person you know

Tenouttaten:  
I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed

ImNaNa:  
( '▽｀)


	9. nine for Moomin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another half texting - half written out chapter, because they now know each other in real life. 
> 
> So yeah, it's the day of the date :)

[2:20 PM]

Jenono:  
Renjun  
It's 20 minutes after two  
Where are you

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm on my way  
My friend wouldn't leave  
I'm sorry

Jenono:  
It's okay  
Just hurry up  
I'm dying here

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm almost there

Jenono:  
;-;

[2:34 PM]

Renjun had just lifted his hand to ring the bell when the door got slammed open and he was violently pulled inside the house. Ignoring the weak protest of the black haired boy Jeno dragged him into his room, where he fell down on his bed, letting out a loud groan. Renjun was left standing in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do.

«Jeno? Are you okay?» he asked, slightly concerned since the other didn't seem to move.

Jeno lifted his head and pointed at the closet, which was standing open, a mess of clothes inside. «I have nothing to wear, Renjun, nothing,» he whined and dropped his head back onto the mattress.

Renjun rolled his eyes and had to suppress a laugh. This boy was really something. «Boy, you could literally wear anything and it would still look good,» he stated, walking across the room to pull out various items of clothing. «Okay, but what is that?» Renjun screeched and held up some really cute boxers with a Moomin print on them.

Confused, Jeno looked up, only to stare at the other boy in horror. He got up from the bed faster than Sonic the Hedgehog and bolted at Renjun, trying to pry the embarrassing object out of his hands.

But Renjun had no intention of letting go and made his escape laughing like a maniac. «I'd never thought that you like Moomin! This is so cute!» he squealed in between his laughs, still trying to dodge Jeno's desperate attacks.

Eventually, Jeno had enough and decided to just tackle Renjun down. Originally his plan was for them to land on his bed, but he slightly miscalculated and they ended up falling to the floor. Renjun let out a loud 'oof' since Jeno landed right on top of his chest, pressing all the air out of his lungs. Not wasting any time, Jeno grabbed the pair of boxers and ripped it out of Renjun's hands. «These– These are a present okay? I don't know why they're still in there,» he defended himself.

Renjun just grinned down at him, bringing up his hand to Jenos' face on pressing one finger slightly into the other's cheek. «Yeah sure, that's why they smell like detergent,» he mocked and giggled a bit.

Jeno's cheeks turned bright pink, he knew he was exposed. And it certainly didn't help, that the other boy was still lying directly underneath him, still poking his cheek.

«It's okay,» Renjun assured him, «I too love Moomin. I have a Moomin hoodie at home.» He smiled softly and patted his cheek, leaving his hand there and feeling the skin. «Whoa, your skin is so smooth!» he suddenly changed the topic. «What products do you use?»

«Uh, oh,» Jeno stuttered, not knowing what to say. «Moistorizer?» He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and quickly got up, pulling Renjun with him.

«Really? Amazing, I wish I had skin like yours,» Renjun rambled on and Jeno noticed how his eyes sparkled when he talked about something excitedly. He turned away to hide his slightly red face and walked back to the closet, placing the Moomin-boxers in one of the drawers in there.

The two boys managed to pick out a decent outfit for Jeno, and while he changed, Renjun went to the kitchen, pouring himself some orange juice, plus a second glass for Jeno. When he got back, Jeno had already finished and was now pacing up and down. Renjun offered him the orange juice which he gladly accepted. He emptied the glass with one big gulp and handed it back to Renjun, who just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

«Jeno, stop being so nervous, it's just a date,» Renjun said, judging the other's overdramatic behaviour.

«I'm a nervous person okay? And I'm quickly panicked, yes, laugh at me, I know I'm pathetic,» Jeno groaned and gripped his hair.

Renjun sighed and put the glasses away, walking over to Jeno and pulling him in a big hug. «Don't overreact okay?» he murmured into the other's ear and squeezed him tighter until Jeno started to complain about not getting enough air.

«Thanks,» Jeno mumbled shyly and looked down to the floor.

«Don't mention it, now how about some snacks? Snacks are always good,» Renjun proposed, already on his way out of the room.

They ended up eating snacks and talking about random things until the doorbell rung five minutes before five o'clock. Jeno instantly froze, clearly unable to move, so Renjun took it upon himself to go open the door. There he found a surprised Jaemin, who definitely didn't expect Renjun to open the door, but gave him a bright smile anyways.

«Hi, Jeno is coming any moment,» Renjun smiled and looked back over his shoulder. «He just, uh, forgot something in his room.» When Jeno didn't seem to make an appearance he sighed deeply, giving Jaemin an apologetic look and walked back into the kitchen, dragging the nervous boy mercilessly to the front door. «Have fun!» he said, dumping Jeno in front of a confused Jaemin and closed the door.


	10. Ten for the Orange Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters tbh
> 
> Also, sadness incoming. Not much but it's hinted that there'll be more .-.

[5:46 PM]

Jenono:  
Why would you do this  
I wasn't ready

Injunnie☆~:  
Why are you texting me when you're with him?  
Get away from your phone

Jenono:  
He's buying nachos

Injunnie☆~:  
Uuuh I love nachos  
By the way did you compliment his outfit  
Bc damn boi  
He made sure to look good, that was one quality appearance

Jenono:  
Should I've done that?  
I mean  
Yes  
He looks very good  
But  
He always does

Injunnie☆~:  
He's smoking hot today  
He's fine do you hear me  
When he comes back make sure to drop a hint that you like it

Jenono:  
Is that how one flirts?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yes my dear  
I promised to help you remember

Jenono:  
He's coming back ttyl

Injunnie☆~:  
Go and make me proud baby

Jenono:  
Sdgccffghjj

Injunnie☆~:  
?

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:48 PM]

SingSangSung:  
Jeno I'm coming over Hyuck kicked me out

Jenono:  
Wait I'm not home

SingSangSung:  
I call bullshit  
I can see you in your room from the street

Jenono:  
That's not me  
Gtg  
Don't scare him away

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:48 PM]

SoftKing:  
Injunnie  
I got bad news  
Boy whomst you have a crush on is at the cinema  
With another boy

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait what are you talking about?

SoftKing:  
Na Jaemin  
Y'know the boy you ate ice cream with?

Injunnie☆~:  
???  
I still don't get exactly what you mean

SoftKing:  
Oh come on  
Your home screen is one of his selfies  
Do you even know how you look at him at school?  
Boi you whipped

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh

SoftKing:  
But yeah  
He's at the cinema  
I'm there too that's how I know  
And it seems like they're on a date  
Uuuuh Jaemin's feeding him nachos  
The movie didn't even start this is a crime  
I'm very sorry for you :c

Injunnie☆~:  
Lmao don't worry I knew that  
I set them up on that date

SoftKing:  
YOU WHAT  
BUT  
MY SHIP  
RIP RENMIN

Injunnie☆~:  
Lol what  
They're cute together aren't they

SoftKing:  
Injunnie are you sure you're okay with that?

Injunnie☆~:  
Jaemin likes Jeno, not me  
And Jeno likes Jaemin

SoftKing:  
Oh Injunnie...

Injunnie☆~:  
Okay wait change of topic  
I'm still at Jeno's  
And someone just entered the house  
What the  
I'm scared

SoftKing:  
I'm confused  
Why are you at Jeno's???

Injunnie☆~:  
He's... pouring himself orange juice?

SoftKing:  
Renjun I'm worried what's going on?  
I swear I'm going up to them and ask Jeno personally

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh shit he saw me

SoftKing:  
Renjun?

[5:54 PM]

SoftKing:  
Renjun???  
If you don't answer in like ten seconds I'm going over to Jeno and ask him

Injunnie☆~:  
Chill it's just Mark  
Mark says hi  
We're drinking orange juice together now

SoftKing:  
...  
I was ready to get up  
Ok wait maybe I wouldn't have interrupted them  
They look as if they have a moment

[5:57 PM]

SoftKing:  
Injunnie I'm sorry, that was not appropriate

Injunnie☆~:  
Nah it's okay, Mark just asked something c:

SoftKing:  
You're hopeless I swear

Injunnie☆~:  
I know


	11. Eleven for Another One

[6:15 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hey I'm going home now  
Mark is leaving too, he took the keys  
He said he will return them on Monday

[9:24 PM]

Jenono:  
Hey have you returned home safely?

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:46 PM]

SingSangSung:  
Yo  
That boy  
Renjun  
Why was he at your house?  
I didn't know you two were friends

[9:24 PM]

Jenono:  
Uh  
We got to know each other by accident  
But yeah  
He helped me pick an outfit

SingSangSung:  
Wait why?  
You were on a date?

Jenono:  
Wow you're smart for once  
Yes I was on a date

SingSangSung:  
And I didn't know about it???  
I thought we were buddies  
Who was it?

Jenono:  
Na Jaemin

SingSangSung:  
Whoa congrats man

Jenono:  
Thanks  
There's just this thing tho  
Actually wait  
Nevermind

SingSangSung:  
If you say so?

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:31 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Yes I've arrived safely thanks   
How was your movie date? c:

Jenono:  
I didn't embarrass myself this time  
But this boy oh god  
He just makes me flustered

Injunnie☆~:  
That's the power of Jaemin  
What did he do?

Jenono:  
He fed me nachos  
Like  
He put them in my mouth  
His face was so close I almost died

Injunnie☆~:  
Awww I bet you blushed  
You always blush in such situations

Jenono:  
I did  
Oh and then  
Renjun  
He took my hand during the movie  
And intertwined our fingers  
Hususuxjififidj  
His skin is so soft  
Just like yours now that I think about it

Injunnie☆~:  
Uwu so cute  
And thanks but no  
My hands are pretty dry

Jenono:  
That's not what I felt when you touched me today  
Wait that sounds wrong

Injunnie☆~:  
OMG  
HAHAHA  
YES IT DOES

Jenono:  
Imma throw myself out of the window

Injunnie☆~:  
Do a flip

Jenono:  
Renjun why  
Moments like this remind me why I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
That's not very convincing considering you literally lied on top of me  
We both know you don't hate me :p

Jenono:  
It was for the greater good   
I needed those boxers back

Injunnie☆~:  
They're very cute you know

Jenono:  
Shut up

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:43 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hey handsome  
Have you arrived home?  
Sorry for not being able to accompany you home :c

Jenono:  
Yes I'm home  
You too?  
It's okay :)

ImNaNa:  
Yes me too ^-^  
I really enjoyed today  
And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again?

Jenono:  
Dfhhdjdkxifbbrj  
I mesn  
*mean  
Yes  
Of course  
Why not?  
When?

ImNaNa:  
I'll think of something and let you know, okay?  
When do you have time?

Jenono:  
Sure sounds good  
Basically always?  
I don't do much in my free time

ImNaNa:  
That's totally okay  
I'll come back to you okay? ^-^  
Good night and sleep well  
<3

Jenono:  
You too  
<3


	12. Twelve for the Sunshine

[9:50 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hyung I messed up  
I might crush a bit too hard on that cute boy  
I can't help it  
He's too cute for his own good  
Aaaaah he makes me squeal like a teenage girl  
The way his eyes just disappear when he smiles  
And how he just gets flustered over everything I do  
It's so precious  
And he is so polite  
And a gentlemen  
Aaaaaaah my heart can't take what a great human being Lee Jeno is

Tenouttaten:  
Honey you are a teenage girl

ImNaNa:  
Shhhh  
You're the teenage girl

Tenouttaten:  
Watch what you say   
But let me guess  
You two kissed

ImNaNa:  
Tbh I really wanted to  
His lips look really kissable  
But I was afraid it would shock him too much  
So no :c  
But I asked him out on a second date ffhhutsdg

Tenouttaten:  
Awww  
That's stupid  
You should've just kissed him  
If you wanted to

ImNaNa:  
Shut up hyung  
Contrary to you I do care about other people's feelings  
Now help me  
Please

Tenouttaten:  
Okay wow  
That was low  
I do care about others, what I'm saying is  
Care about yourself for once Jaemin.   
You always care so much about everyone around you, that you forget to take care of yourself.

ImNaNa:  
Oh  
I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean it  
I'm just a bit nervous right now  
Sorry

Tenouttaten:  
Don't break your pretty little head about it :)  
I can tell that you're not just "a bit nervous"  
Want me to come over?

ImNaNa:  
Would you do that?  
It's already late

Tenouttaten:   
Johnny can drive me and I can stay the night  
If that's okay with your parents

ImNaNa:  
They know you well so I don't think that's a problem

Tenouttaten:  
We'll be there in 15 minutes

ImNaNa:  
Thanks Hyung  
I love you

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[7:58 AM]

ImNaNa:  
Good morning handsome <3  
This might be very spontaneous, but would you like to go with me to the park today?  
We could have a picnic   
Or just eat ice cream again

[10:24 AM]

Jenono:  
You're up at ungodly hours for a Sunday  
Good morning to you too  
And uh  
This is a bit stupid  
But we have a family dinner today  
And we go quite early   
Bc family community bonding or smth  
So sorry  
Today is not so good

ImNaNa:  
Haha I'm an early bird  
Oh I see  
Then enjoy your time with your family c:

Jenono:  
Thanks :)

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[10:32 AM]

Jenono:  
Hey  
Hyuck  
I need help

Sunshineburn:  
Whoa  
The almighty Lee Jeno needs help  
A first

Jenono:  
This is serious okay  
You see  
I was on a date with Na Jaemin yesterday

Sunshineburn:  
I know  
But not bc of you BITCH  
Mark told me

Jenono:  
•-•  
Anyways  
He asked me out again today  
And tbh I panicked and made up something  
Bc tbh this is going way too fast for me  
Hyuck what should I do

Sunshineburn:  
Uh-oh  
This Jaemin boy sure gets down to business

Jenono:  
Hyuck I really like him

Sunshineburn:  
But there's a but

Jenono:  
That's the thing  
There's a but

Sunshineburn:  
Ohmigrandma  
Don't tell me there's another one!!!

Jenono:  
WHAT no  
Maybe  
But that's not the main but

Sunshineburn:  
Lee Jeno, professional oppa-stealer  
Who is the other one?

Jenono:  
Stfu  
As I was saying  
There's another, bigger but

Sunshineburn:  
Yes, my butt  
But don't try to avoid the question  
Who's the other one?

Jenono:  
You wish you had a butt like mine  
Jk  
As much as I hate to admit it, you have the finest of all butts

Sunshineburn:  
:)  
Now back to the question

Jenono:  
BACK TO THE TOPIC  
I'm afraid of being played  
Y'know  
It's going so fast  
I'm a bit scared

Sunshineburn:  
Oof  
Jeno not everyone is like that asshole

Jenono:  
He wasn't an asshole  
It wasn't his fault okay  
Don't mention him please  
This has nothing to do with him

Sunshineburn:  
I'm sorry  
Really  
Okay  
Talk to Jaemin   
Tell him he's acting too fast  
If he really likes you he will understand

Jenono:   
You think so?

Sunshineburn:  
Definitely  
And if he treats you wrong me and Mark are gonna kick his ass  
Mark says he's not kicking anyone's ass :[

Jenono:  
Mark's a pussy

Sunshineburn:  
I might make an exception for you you little fucker  
Fdgjirsdgz  
Finally  
I was laughing and he took my phone

Jenono:  
Haha   
Mark could never even hit me  
:')

Sunshineburn:  
Tru :')


	13. Thirteen for the Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter full of Nomin fluff bc things have got a bit too sad  
> Enjoy

[9:12 AM]

Jenono:  
Renjuuuuun  
I'm boreeeed

Injunnie☆~:  
Stop texting in class

Jenono:  
But  
Renjun pls  
Entertain me

Injunnie☆~:  
I can't right now okay  
Doodle in your textbook or something

Jenono:  
.-.   
Mean

[9:19 AM]

Jenono:  
Renjun?

[9:25 AM]

Jenono:  
SdfjkjJxjd  
You left me

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[12:03 PM]

SoftKing:  
Hi  
Renjun is angry I would hide if you were you

Jenono:  
Wait what why  
Who are you?

SoftKing:  
He got detention for texting in class  
And his phone taken away  
And he says it's your fault c:

Jenono:  
Ooops  
Tell him I'm sorry  
I'll buy him cake

SoftKing:  
Duh I would better run  
Run as long as you still can

Jenono:  
Is it that bad?

SoftKing:  
Obviously you've never seen Renjun angry

Jenono:  
Ok nope I can see him I'm running

SoftKing:  
I'll try to distract him

Jenono:  
You're hella nice  
And I still don't know who you are

SoftKing:  
I'm Zhong Chenle nice to meet you  
But now run you idiot

Jenono:  
Jdjisfjfogo  
I'm running

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:02 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Thank you  
For, you know  
Getting detention on purpose so I was not alone stuck in there  
That was nice

Jenono:  
You're welcome  
I didn't know what else I could do for you to forgive me

Injunnie☆~:  
And your first thought was to get detention

Jenono:  
My first thought was to cheer you up  
And what better way to cheer you up than turning what makes you sad into something fun

Injunnie☆~:  
Wow  
You're smart  
But that's true  
Thanks a lot ^-^

Jenono:  
Lol np  
But we couldn't finish our discussion about the dinosaurs

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah that's a shame  
Want to eat lunch together tomorrow to continue talking about it?

Jenono:  
Sure thing  
I need to prove my point

Injunnie☆~:  
Shut up, chickens aren't the new t-rex  
They're merely something like a grand-grand-grand-child  
If even

Jenono:  
You shut up  
Chickens are the direct ancestors of the t-rex  
Therefore are chickens the modern day t-rex

Injunnie☆~:  
First, I'm still not 100% convinced about that  
Second, you are also not the modern day version of a knight in the Middle Ages, so what you say makes no sense dumbass

Jenono:  
Lmao open your eyes  
I'm the embodiment of a knight in shining armour  
If anyone is a dumbass it's you  
Meanie

Injunnie☆~:  
That was almost cute  
But no  
Listen boy, chickens have maybe the thoughts of a t-rex because chicken are just as evil, but so are mosquitos and wasps and pigeons and I don't see you claiming them as the new dinosaurs

Jenono:  
Look that's where you are wrong  
You just don't understand evolution

Injunnie☆~:  
Humans were the outcome of evolution, somewhere it clearly took the wrong turn

Jenono:  
Can't argue with that  
But you're definitely an evidence that there are exceptions and evolution sometimes does a good job

Injunnie☆~:  
No shhhh  
I wanted to insult you  
And now you do this  
This is not fair  
Now I have to compliment you too  
Lee Jeno that's unfair

Jenono:  
Your logic is flawed  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
Thanks  
You're the best example of evolution gone wrong

Jenono:  
:c

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't

Jenono:  
:((

Injunnie☆~:  
Nonono  
Bad Jeno

Jenono:  
:(((

Injunnie☆~:  
Ugggggh  
I can feel the pout through my phone  
Okay you know what I was joking  
You're beautiful  
And you have a pretty eye smile  
And your body is made perfectly for hugging

Jenono:  
c:  
Speaking of hugs  
You could hug me more often

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure but why though?

Jenono:  
As I have mentioned before  
Your hugs are amazing  
I'm always available for a hug  
Just saying

Injunnie☆~:  
Haha okay, I'll hug you more often

Jenono:  
Thanks :3

Injunnie☆~:  
<3


	14. Fourteen for a Dance

[5:34 PM]

Jenono:  
Uh hi Jaemin  
I still feel kinda bad bc of Sunday  
Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?

ImNaNa:  
Hi handsome  
Gladly, what do you want to do?

Jenono:  
We could go drink a coffee or something  
If you want

ImNaNa:  
Of course!  
I'll wait for you after school  
<3

Jenono:  
See you then  
c:

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:45 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hyung  
I need help  
Again  
Please  
If anyone asks, we do a dance project together after school  
Idk we're doing some covers or smth  
Please  
Please help me out

Tenouttaten:  
Sure  
You know you can always count on me  
But it seems like you mean it this time if you go as far as that  
You plan on taking him out more often?

ImNaNa:  
I don't think I've ever tried this hard  
The more I get to know him the more I fall for him  
He's just very charming  
And actually  
This time it was him who asked me out

Tenouttaten:  
Uh~  
Nice  
I'm rooting for you two

ImNaNa:  
Thanks Hyung  
You're the bestest

Tenouttaten:  
Anything for you my son  
Let that ship sail (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

ImNaNa:  
Wtf  
But yay I guess

Tenouttaten:  
But  
I realized something

ImNaNa:  
?

Tenouttaten:  
I've never met Jeno personally  
I mean I know who he is  
But I must meet him to approve of him  
You know as your dad

ImNaNa:  
Oooof

Tenouttaten:  
I wanna know who he is okay

ImNaNa:  
Okay  
I'll ask him to come to the dance studio with me on Thursday

Tenouttaten:  
Neat  
Now excuse me  
Johnny is getting a bit too touchy  
I have to take care of my man

ImNaNa:  
Goodbye I don't want to know that  
Have fun you two  
But don't text me during the fun

Tenouttaten:  
Don't act as if you're innocent

ImNaNa:  
And whose fault is that hmmm?

Tenouttaten:  
Guilty of everything accused  
Oh wow okay gtg

ImNaNa:  
NO DETAILS PLS BYE DON'T TEXT ME OR I'LL BLOCK YOU

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:26 PM]

J-PWARK:  
Hey Lele   
Do you have time on Thursday after school?

SoftKing:  
Yeah I do  
But don't you have dance classes

J-PWARK:  
No  
Yes I dance then  
But I don't have dance class  
Me and Ten Hyung rented the studio for practice

SoftKing:  
Oh okay

J-PWARK:  
The thing is, Ten Hyung's friend is coming and they'll be doing something together  
Meaning I have to dance for myself  
And I don't want to be a loner

SoftKing:  
Sure  
We haven't danced together in a while  
Can Injunnie come too?  
He has some stuff going on and could use a distraction

J-PWARK:  
Of course  
The more popular I come over the better

SoftKing:  
Jisung what the—  
Why?

J-PWARK:  
Ten Hyung is always worrying for me  
He thinks I'm a loner bc I can be very quiet  
•n•

SoftKing:  
Aww no don't be sad  
Hey  
If you want I can accompany you to the dance studio after school from now on  
So he can see that you have friends too

J-PWARK:  
That would be nice  
Thanks  
C:

SoftKing:  
That's what friends are for right?  
^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chensung are so soft I love them
> 
> Also, Christmas is coming near, get out your candles


	15. Fifteen for a Crossing

[4:55 PM]

 

SoftKing:  
Hey Injunnie, me and Jisung will be a bit late, sorry  
But Jisung said Ten Hyung should be there   
That's the one he usually practices with  
It's room 4  
Just ask at the reception if you can't find it

Injunnie☆~:  
Got it  
But you and Jisung? ^^

SoftKing:  
I'm walking with him from school

Injunnie☆~:  
Uuuh~ 

SoftKing:  
We're just friends •-•

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure ^^

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:01 PM]

The giant building seemed a bit intimidating with its massive front windows and modern design and Renjun was standing in the entrance, unsure whether he should wait for Chenle or Jisung or if he should already go and look for room 4. He must've looked quite lost because while he was standing there a young man with short black hair and pointed eyes came up to him, eyeing him up and down.

«Hi, are you looking for something?» he greeted Renjun with a smile while he buried his hands in the pockets of his fitted jeans.

«Uh, hi,» Renjun greeted back. «Actually yes, a friend asked me to dance with him today but he's not here yet, he said I should wait in room 4 for him, but I have no idea where that is,» he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. 

The other's face immediately lit up and he flashed a wide grin at the younger. «Well would you look at that, that's my dance room!» he laughed, offering the other his outstretched hand. «I'm Ten, nice to meet you. And you are Jeno I assume?»

Renjun had already taken Ten's hand, but when he heard that name he instantly froze. Slowly pulling back, his smile disappeared from his face and he shook his head. «No, I'm Renjun, Huang Renjun. I'm here to dance with Chenle and Jisung,» he explained confused. 

Ten blinked twice and his mouth hung open for a second before he collects himself and apologizes. «Oh, sorry, my fault!» The whole situation was a bit embarrassing for both. But Renjun was still wondering why Ten would think he was Jeno.

«Uhm, excuse me,» he started, «but can I ask why you thought I was Jeno? Is he coming too?»

«Oh, you know him?» Ten seemed surprised. «Jaemin invited him because I'd like to get to know the boy my little Nana likes.» 

Renjun was taken aback by that. Jeno didn't tell him about that and he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by that. But to be fair, Jeno was by no means obligated to tell Renjun everything, so why was he somewhat feeling hurt?

Ten seemed to sense that there was something not quite right, but he interpreted the silence of the younger completely wrong. «Oh, Jaemin is like a little brother to me and got to know Jeno at school,» he hurried to explain. 

«I know... I'm a good friend of Jeno and also know Jaemin a bit,» Renjun answered with a small smile.

Before Ten could reply anything the door behind them opened and two boys walked in, holding hands. Jeno was slightly blushing while Jaemin could barely contain his giggles. Both didn't see the other two yet, and Ten started to wave energetically at them to get their attention. The two finally had spotted them and simultaneously widened their eyes in surprise upon recognizing Renjun next to Ten. The Chinese shyly waved at them, the whole situation was very awkward for him. 

Jeno was the first to make a move, quickly letting go of Jaemin's hand as he stepped forward and smiled. «Hi Renjun! Didn't expect you here, what's the reason?» 

«Uh, Chenle invited me,» Renjun simply answered, returning the smile even if it wasn't wholeheartedly. «Hi Jaemin,» he added, not wanting the other to suddenly feel left out. His heart skipped a beat when the other smiled back at him, his smile was just gorgeous and made Renjun feel all warm on the inside. He sighed inwardly. This could only end badly, so he should really stop himself from liking the boy this much. The only problem was that he didn't really want to do that, but honestly, who could blame him. 

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the glass door opened once again, letting in two boys who were also holding hands. And that set a definite end to the silence, for a high pitched «Injunnie!» sounded through the air and just a moment later Renjun was hit by Chenle flying into him. The younger boy threw his arms around the Chinese's neck and practically screamed into his ear. 

«I'm so so sorry that we're late, but Jisungie was hungry and we had to wait for an eternity to buy muffins, but they were so so good, I even saved half of mine for you, and I'm really sorry Injunnie!» While rambling in an amazing and slightly concerning speed, Chenle had reached into his bag and retrieved a half-eaten muffin which he gently placed into Renjun's hand. 

Renjun burst out into a bubbly laughter, gladly accepting the muffin. «Don't worry Lele, you're not that late! And thanks a lot for the muffin!» He lifted it up and took a bite, instantly melting at the sweet taste. Chenle had not been lying when he said that the muffin was good.

«I think I just had a foodgasm, Chenle this is so good,» Renjun practically moaned and took another bite. In the corner of his eyes he saw Jeno staring at the muffin with an almost desperate expression and so he turned around to the boy. «Do you want to try some?» he offered and held the muffin out for the other to take. 

Jeno's eyes sparkled and he nodded, leaning forward and took a bite directly from the muffin in Renjun's hand. Looking up he stared directly at Renjun while saying: «This is probably the best muffin I've ever eaten.» Then he pursed his lips and before Renjun could do anything he grabbed his wrist and held it in place while he devoured the rest of the muffin in a matter of seconds. 

Renjun stared at him open-mouthed while Chenle dropped to the floor, laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Jisung was trying to hide his grin and Ten just smiled mildly. Only Jaemin couldn't laugh at the situation. He had mixed feelings about what had just happened. On one side he was obviously jealous and he didn't hesitate to admit that, but on the other side, he found it strangely cute and... he kind of liked watching the two? He couldn't help but notice how natural it looked for them to act like this, and kind of wished to be able to experience that too.

Whenever he and Jeno were together the other boy would be nervous and shy, and here with Renjun, he saw for the first time another side of Jeno, one that was more flirty and confident. So... did that mean he wasn't jealous of Renjun but the chemistry between him and Jeno? Did that even make sense? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Ten drawing an arm around his shoulders. The older looked at him with an unreadable expression but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he nudged Jaemin in the side and started moving in the direction of the stairs. «Wake up from your daydream Jaemin and let's get going. We're here to dance, not to stand around like a lost child!» 

Jaemin just scoffed and wriggled his arm off, turning back to Jeno who was speeding up to catch up with them, much rather wanting to walk with him than his so-called best friend and favourite hyung.


	16. Sixteen for a Step Back

[6:32 PM]

Jenono:   
Whoa  
You actually dance really well! :0  
I was a bit surprised tbh

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
Thanks  
You were watching me?

Jenono:  
Actually it was Jaemin who was watching you  
So I was looking what caught his attention  
Seems like you really impressed him

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait really??  
I'm not even that good

Jenono:  
Are you kidding me?!?  
You are amazing Renjun!  
You have really sharp moves  
But at the same time such a nice flow  
It's captivating how you dance  
You looked really sexy you know

Injunnie☆~:  
•-•  
I'm shy now

Jenono:  
Wait Renjun and shy??  
:0

Injunnie☆~:  
Shut up

Jenono:  
You were VERY sexy y'know ^^

Injunnie☆~:  
Stop

Jenono:  
Especially your expression  
So serious and focused  
Very hot

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno stop  
Please

Jenono:  
Nah this is fun  
I never get to see flustered Renjun  
I have to enjoy the moment

Injunnie☆~:  
I hate you

Jenono:  
I bet you'd look hot when you're angry  
So steamy

Injunnie☆~:  
I'll block you

Jenono:  
Just like when you dance  
You're heating up the whole room  
It's getting hot in here

Injunnie☆~:  
I mean it

Jenono:  
Jaemin couldn't take his eyes off you

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't even lie  
I'll literally block you without thinking twice about it

Jenono:  
He was almost drooling I swear  
You should dance more often in front of him ^^

Injunnie☆~:  
As if I could do that :c  
I couldn't dance knowing he watches me

Jenono:  
Too bad  
I bet he'd like it a lot

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:39 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hey  
Uh  
It was nice seeing you today  
You dance really good btw

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:39 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hsbskykfijd  
Change of topic  
Jaemin just messaged me

Jenono:  
Husudkfjsika  
Then what are you still doing here???  
Go and answer him!

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:39 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hey  
Uh  
It was nice seeing you today  
You dance really good btw

Injunnie☆~:  
Hi  
Yeah, it really was nice  
Thank you!  
You're a talented dancer too ^^

ImNaNa:  
Haha thanks  
You watched me?

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
Yes

ImNaNa:  
Oh okay  
So yes  
Uh  
This is kinda awkward, sorry

Injunnie☆~:  
It's not just kinda awkward, to be honest, it's very awkward, but that's not your fault, so don't be sorry

ImNaNa:  
Oh  
Haha okay then  
Gtg have a nice evening Renjun ^-^

Injunnie☆~:  
Thanks, you too c:

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:45 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hi handsome  
I hope you had fun today  
Thank you that you came, I was really happy about it

Jenono:  
No problem  
I had fun c:

ImNaNa:  
That's all I wanted to hear  
I'm happy when you are happy

Jenono:  
Oh

ImNaNa:  
I mean it Nono  
Can I call you Nono?

Jenono:  
Sure I guess

ImNaNa:  
Aww are you shy?

Jenono:  
No! I'm not!

ImNaNa:  
uwu  
You are

Jenono:  
Hdjfjfj  
Stop it  
I was feeling confident just now

ImNaNa:  
Haha so cute  
I can totally picture you right now  
I bet your cheeks are flushed  
And the tips of your ears are a dark shade of red  
And you're biting your lip a tiny bit  
Just in the left corner  
And you have this small pout, that is not really a pout but your lower lip is slightly raised and moved forward  
And you're just the embodiment of sulkiness  
Am I right?

Jenono:  
...

ImNaNa:  
I am

[6:53 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Nono?  
Did I go too far?

[7:00 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Jeno I'm sorry

Jenono:  
No don't be  
I mean  
Ooof  
I'm sorry  
I'm—

ImNaNa:  
Jeno are you okay?

Jenono:  
Yes!  
...no  
Look Jaemin, I really like you  
But

ImNaNa:  
I'm listening

Jenono:  
This is going a bit too fast for me  
I'm a little overthrown by this whole situation  
And I'm a bit scared tbh  
I don't wanna panic  
But at the moment that's what I'm doing  
I'm really sorry

ImNaNa:  
Oh  
I see  
Don't be sorry, I totally understand c:  
We can slow down  
I will slow down  
Is that okay with you?

Jenono:  
Yes  
Thanks

ImNaNa:  
No, I have to thank you for telling me  
I'd never want to make you uncomfortable  
I'm sorry I didn't notice

Jenono:  
It's okay :)

ImNaNa:  
If you say so  
I'll leave now  
Have a nice evening  
<3

Jenono:  
Thanks  
You too Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Renjun and Jaemin is so awkward .-.
> 
> Hi, how are you all? Have a nice day. We're going angst :)


	17. Seventeen for Johnny's Counseling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say the name

[7:15 PM]

Tenouttaten:  
I have to admit  
Jeno is really nice  
And really gay

ImNaNa:  
I know  
Tell me something new

Tenouttaten:  
He's a panicked gay around you  
And a confident gay around Renjun

ImNaNa:  
...  
I didn't mean it like that

Tenouttaten:  
Are you jealous? ;)  
I would be

ImNaNa:  
Well Renjun is a great guy

Tenouttaten:  
Exactly my point  
Look Nana, if you don't act fast he will snatch Jeno away from you  
Bc oh boy, Jeno definitely likes Renjun

ImNaNa:  
I really didn't need that you know

Tenouttaten:  
I'm only stating the facts  
But tbh he definitely likes you too  
He's a shy mess around you  
Like I've rarely seen someone that screamed panicked gay this much

ImNaNa:   
If that's how you try to cheer me up it's not working

Tenouttaten:  
Wait  
How come you're in such a bad mood?  
You were so happy before

ImNaNa:  
Ugh  
It's just  
I really like Jeno  
And I'm scared that I will lose him to Renjun  
Because Renjun is adorable but handsome at the same time  
And he's so cute when he talks  
Especially when he's excited about it  
Plus he's really nice  
And he dances so damn well  
I can't really keep up with that

Tenouttaten:  
Whoa  
I didn't know you knew Renjun that well

ImNaNa:  
I've eaten ice cream with him once

Tenouttaten:  
It doesn't seem like you're jealous of him tho  
At least that's what I see

ImNaNa:  
...  
I honestly don't know  
I'm very confused

Tenouttaten:  
Nana what's wrong?  
Come on tell hyung what's going on

ImNaNa:  
Jeno asked for a slow-down  
I think I'm scaring him

Tenouttaten:  
Uh  
What?  
I no understand

ImNaNa:  
That was lamer than  
Actually I don't have a comparison  
It was so lame

Tenouttaten:  
Shush  
No bullying in this household

ImNaNa:  
But anyway  
Jeno said he's overthrown with the situation  
Hyung what can I do to make him feel less pressured?

Tenouttaten:  
Uh  
Kiss him?

ImNaNa:  
I'm pretty sure that will have the opposite effect

Tenouttaten:  
Hi this is Johnny  
Wait a sec, I'm currently running away from Ten

ImNaNa:  
Uh  
Hi Johnny hyung

Tenouttaten:  
Okay  
Locked myself in the bathroom

ImNaNa:  
•-•

Tenouttaten:  
Listen I kinda read over Ten's shoulder and I couldn't look at this anymore  
You shouldn't go to him for love advice  
Like seriously don't do that

ImNaNa:  
Is noted

Tenouttaten:  
So  
You like this boy  
Lee Jeno  
But he feels a bit too pressured and asked for a slow-down

ImNaNa:  
Exactly

Tenouttaten:  
This boy probably had some bad experiences  
My advice is to give him space  
Let him breathe  
Don't disappear completely, send him texts or something, but don't pressure him to anything like meeting up, talking, etc.   
let him set the pace  
Don't ask for it  
Be there and remind him of that  
But wait for him until he's ready  
He has to take the next step by himself, or else he'll just distance himself  
And you won't have a chance  
Ooops   
Johnny's Relationship Counseling is over, Ten found the keys  
Good luck my boy!

ImNaNa:  
Uh  
Thanks  
That was actually helpful  
Unlike what Ten suggested

Tenouttaten:  
Stfu  
I'm disowning you

ImNaNa:   
Can't disown what's not your spouse  
:p


	18. Eighteen for a Turn

[8:03 PM]

Jenono:  
Hyuck  
I did it  
I told him it's going too fast  
But idk what to do now

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
Wrong person  
But what's going on?  
Who's going too fast?

Jenono:  
Uh oh  
I'm sorry   
I'm a bit out of it rn

Injunnie☆~:  
That's totally fine Jeno  
Do you want to tell me what's going on?

Jenono:  
I told Jaemin I needed to slow down whatever is going on between us

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait why?  
You two looked so cute today

Jenono:  
It's just...  
It's going way too fast and I can't catch up  
Don't misunderstand, I really like Jaemin  
I crush on him way too hard  
And it's a bit scary tbh  
It's probably more than just a crush by now

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh...

Jenono:  
I think I just need more time  
So yeah  
That's what I told him  
But now I don't know what to do

Injunnie☆~:  
I want to help you, but I honestly have no idea how

Jenono:  
I could really use a hug

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof  
You should've said that earlier  
I'm on my way

Jenono:  
Thanks Renjun  
You're the best

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:12 PM]

Sunshineburn:  
Good evening

Jenono:  
What do you want Hyuck?

Sunshineburn:  
I'm oFfENdEd  
I just came to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked rn  
I even tried to be NICE  
I was holding my insults back you ungrateful cabbage

Jenono:  
That was not just your everyday overreaction, that was a high class œverréactîòn

Sunshineburn:  
Bottom

Jenono:  
True that's what you are

Sunshineburn:  
Well yeah you're not wrong  
But srsly  
I came to ask how it's going with Jaemin  
I heard you went dancing together

Jenono:  
Ok whoa what??  
Hyuck I'll need more information on that later  
But yeah  
Well  
You see  
I told him

Sunshineburn:  
You told him what?

Jenono:  
That I needed this whole thing to slow down

Sunshineburn:  
I'm proud of you hubby  
And what did he say?

Jenono:  
Never call me hubby again  
But he was understanding I guess?  
Idk

Sunshineburn:  
Boi you okay?  
Should I come over?   
I have some nachos left

Jenono:  
Thanks that's really tempting  
But Renjun has already beat you to it

Sunshineburn:  
Wait are you replacing me?  
And wdym he's coming over  
Since when are you two friends???  
LEE JENO WHAT'S GOING ON

Jenono:  
Nah don't worry you're still my main hoe  
But you know  
He gives really good hugs

Sunshineburn:  
I smell betrayal  
Wait  
Didn't you say there was someone else  
JENO  
IS THIS   
RENJUN  
WETHVKDKKE  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU  
YOU HOE

Jenono:  
Stfu  
That's not what I said  
Imma fight you  
Once I'm feeling better

Sunshineburn:  
As if  
You could never  
But honestly  
What's going on between you and Renjun?

Jenono:  
Nothing  
Really  
We're friends  
Somehow  
Idk how it happened

Sunshineburn:  
I'm not convinced  
But you do you  
Just be careful

Jenono:  
You don't have to tell me that  
Ok he's here  
Bye Hyuck

Sunshineburn:  
Aaaaand you run away again  
But that's okay bc I still somehow like you  
Bye bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lee Donghyuck with all of my heart.


	19. Nineteen for a Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because this is my absolute favourite chapter :)

[8:58 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
So we're just going to ignore each other?

Jenono:  
I'm sorry  
Renjun I'm so sorry  
I shouldn't have done that

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm not mad  
But I'm worried  
You're curled up on the other end of the bed  
Are you okay?

Jenono:  
No

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno...  
Jeno are you crying?

Jenono:  
I'm not

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno I really want to hug you right now but I'm kinda scared that you'll shy away

Jenono:  
Please hug me

Injunnie☆~:  
Thank you  
It's okay  
Listen I'm really not mad at you

Jenono:  
But  
I shouldn't have done that

Injunnie☆~:  
Do you regret it that much?

Jenono:  
That's the worst part  
I don't regret it at all  
If anything I want to do it again

Injunnie☆~:  
...  
Come here

[9:08 PM]

Jenono:  
Is it okay if we talk via text?  
I don't think I am able to say something atm

Injunnie☆~:  
Of course  
Same to be honest  
You're really warm

Jenono:  
I should say that  
Thanks for hugging me

Injunnie☆~:  
I'll hug you the whole night if you want  
I'll cuddle you until you're happy again

Jenono:  
Thanks...  
But I feel really bad

Injunnie☆~:  
You don't have to  
But Jeno  
Don't get me wrong  
But I have to know this  
How do you feel about me?

Jenono:  
I just kissed you  
Twice  
I think it's pretty clear how I feel about you

Injunnie☆~:  
Haha yeah  
Well if you say it like that  
But I want you to say it with words

Jenono:   
...  
Can I just write it?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yes

Jenono:  
Renjun I like you  
I like you a lot  
You're funny and interesting  
You make me laugh  
I can be myself around you  
And your hugs feel like home

Injunnie☆~:  
Thank you  
I know I can be quite mean sometimes  
But I genuinely like being around you  
I feel the same  
Around you I can be myself  
I like you too Jeno

Jenono:  
But  
What about Jaemin?

Injunnie☆~:  
You still like him don't you

Jenono:  
Yes  
I don't want to hurt him  
I want to make him smile  
I want to kiss him too  
Sorry

Injunnie☆~:  
No it's okay  
Really  
I kind of expected that  
And honestly  
I can relate  
You and Jaemin look so cute together, it's something I want to see more often  
And I really would like to get closer to Jaemin, but he only has eyes for you  
I would never want to make him sad

Jenono:  
I feel very bad  
Renjun what's happening with me?  
I don't want this  
I feel horrible

Injunnie☆~:  
Did you read anything of what I just said?  
Oh dear don't cry  
Jeno don't cry, please  
Should I kiss you again?

Jenono:  
Maybe better not

Injunnie☆~:  
Okay  
Then I'll just hug you

Jenono:  
Wait  
Would you?

Injunnie☆~:  
What?

Jenono:  
Kiss me again

[9:23 PM]

Jenono:  
Oh  
That was a nice kiss

Injunnie☆~:  
You're so cute Jeno  
And you're a really good kisser  
You have really soft lips

Jenono:  
...  
Thanks  
You're a not exactly a bad kisser yourself  
But  
Did you have to bite my lower lip like that?

Injunnie☆~:  
You didn't like it?

Jenono:  
I did  
But it made me feel really hot

Injunnie☆~:  
Awwe  
I'll make sure to do it again next time

Jenono:  
.-.  
But  
What about Jaemin now?

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno...  
Have you ever thought about a polyamorous relationship?


	20. Twenty for a Bottom

[7:50 AM]

SingSangSung:  
How come you and Renjun walked to school together?  
Did he stay over at yours?

Jenono:  
Why would you care?

SingSangSung:  
Bc Hyuck told me interesting stuff

Jenono:  
Like that he's a bottom?  
Tell him I have my own mouth

SingSangSung:  
He WHAT?  
O shit

Jenono:  
WAIT DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A BOTTOM TOO  
OMG  
MARK

SingSangSung:  
Stfu  
I'm not a bottom  
Never

Jenono:  
Sure ^^  
Say what you want  
Mark is a bottom confirmed

SingSangSung:  
You're a bottom

Jenono:  
Nah

SingSangSung:  
As if you and your tiny dick could ever top

Jenono:  
OfFeNDeD  
Excuse me  
Me and my not so tiny dick beg to differ

SingSangSung:  
Well, have you ever?

Jenono:  
Have I ever what?

SingSangSung:  
You know  
Topped

Jenono:  
...  
I'm an innocent child of god

SingSangSung:  
JENO  
YOU'RE A VIRGIB  
VIRGIN

Jenono:  
If you tell anyone I'll chop your dick off

SingSangSung:  
On the other hand I'm kinda relieved  
Would be a shocker if you weren't tbh  
You're my baby

Jenono:  
Ewww no

SingSangSung:  
But back to the topic  
Huehue top(ic)  
You and Renjun?

Jenono:  
You're even unfunnier than I am  
That's disappointing  
Yeah he stayed over yesterday

SingSangSung:  
Why?

Jenono:  
Bc we hung out?

SingSangSung:  
Fair enough  
But still  
Since when are you two friends?

Jenono:  
Idk  
Not that long  
A few weeks?

SingSangSung:  
WAIT  
HYUCK'S TELLING ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM???  
WHAT ABOUT JAEMIN???

Jenono:  
The capslock is hurting my eyes  
Also why are you with Hyuck?  
Class is about to start  
He should be here

SingSangSung:  
That's not important  
Why aren't you telling me stuff like that?  
I feel betrayed as your friend

Jenono:  
We are friends? :0

SingSangSung:  
Jeno I swear

Jenono:  
It's complicated okay  
It's not really easy to talk about it  
Bc I don't know what's going on  
Renjun is the one who thinks  
I'm just lost

SingSangSung:  
Jeno  
You okay?

Jenono:  
I'm as okay as a student on Friday morning can be

SingSangSung:  
Today  
Lunch  
Be at the lockers  
We're going out  
And then you better tell what's up

Jenono:  
What?  
No?

SingSangSung:  
You're coming  
Or else Hyuck's going to drag your ass through the whole school

Jenono:  
•-•  
I'm coming

SingSangSung:  
Good  
You better be there mister  
Be there or be square

Jenono:  
Aye aye captain

SingSangSung:  
And we all know  
No one wants to be a square  
:)

Jenono:  
Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> *whispers* Mark is a bottom *slowly disappears into a wall*


	21. Twenty-one for the Heart

[12:06 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno?  
Didn't we want to eat lunch together?

Jenono:  
Uh  
Sorry  
Mark and Donghyuck forced me to eat with them  
Apparently I'm acting strange  
And they want to know what's up

Injunnie☆~:  
Well  
You ARE acting strange  
:p

Jenono:  
Shut up  
This is mostly your fault  
What am I supposed to tell them???

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
That's a good question  
Do you trust them?

Jenono:  
This sounds hella dramatic  
But I guess yes  
They are my friends

Injunnie☆~:  
No, I meant if you are comfortable with your sexuality around them  
Like, are they open about that stuff?

Jenono:  
Well, I'm pretty sure they're gay for each other  
And they ship me with Jaemin  
But I assume you're talking about the polyamory thing  
Idk about that

Injunnie☆~:  
Well, what you tell them is completely on you  
But I trust you  
C:  
You can do it <3

Jenono:  
You make it sound like I have to take a test or something  
I'm just  
Idk  
I don't even know what's going on between us  
Not to start with Jaemin

Injunnie☆~:  
Then tell them exactly that  
Say we're still figuring it out  
And if everything goes wrong just text me and we skip the afternoon lessons, okay?

Jenono:  
How come you're suddenly so caring?  
Where's the sassy Renjun?

Injunnie☆~:  
I only sass people I really like  
And also people I can't stand, but you're definitely in the first category

Jenono:  
Awe  
Thanks <3

Injunnie☆~:  
Hearteu~  
   __       __    
/       \/      \  
\                /  
  \            /    
    \        /      
      \    /        
        \/        

Jenono:  
What the—  
Omg  
That's cringe  
But cute  
I love you

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait stop I wasn't prepared for that kind of affection  
Stop  
Aaaaaah my heart

Jenono:  
:3

Injunnie☆~:  
Fjkdjfkdl  
I really want to hug you  
Will I see you today after school?

Jenono:  
If you want to?  
Could I come to your house?  
I just realized I've never been there

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure  
I'll wait for you  
We can talk more about everything  
You know  
If that's okay with you

Jenono:  
Yeah  
I'd like that  
But you have to hug me

Injunnie☆~:  
Heck I'll hug you the whole way from school to my house if that's what you want

Jenono:  
Jiifkdosola  
Huang Renjun  
Do you even know what you're doing to my heart?

Injunnie☆~:  
I have somewhat an idea :p  
You're just so cute to mess with

Jenono:  
First Jaemin and now you?  
Why do you both think I'm so cute?

Injunnie☆~:  
Because you are?  
You are extremely cute Jeno  
Especially your eye smile  
But also how you react when someone you like compliments you

Jenono:  
Pls stop  
It's making me uncomfortable  
Like  
You know me so well  
But all I can say about you is how much I like you  
I wouldn't find all these words  
And I feel really dumb  
Ugh  
Forget it

Injunnie☆~:  
Awww  
No  
I'm sorry Jeno  
Don't feel bad  
You express your feelings differently and that's totally okay  
And please  
You aren't dumb, not even the slightest bit

Jenono:  
Thanks Renjun

Injunnie☆~:  
Now go and talk to your friends, I bet they're worried  
See you later

Jenono:  
Yeah  
Bye c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like ten minutes on this heart pls appreciate it even if it's flawed


	22. Twenty-two for a Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely written out because they have to talk face to face... yeah. 
> 
> Next chapter will be texting again, enjoy!

[4:21 PM]

Renjun and Jeno had just finished school, now idly walking side by side into the direction of Renjun's home. They walked in comfortable silence, both busy with their own thoughts running through their heads. Sometime along the way, Jeno had sneaked his hand into Renjun's, surprising the other with the action, but he certainly didn't pull away. And so they arrived with their hands intertwined, only letting go once Renjun had opened the door.

«I'm home!» he shouted through the house, getting a faint «Welcome back» as a reply. Turning around, Renjun motioned the other to follow him, advancing further into the house. He led the other boy to his room, closing the door behind him. 

Jeno had taken place on the bed, awkwardly looking at Renjun, not quite knowing what they should do. Renjun was just as unsure, shifting nervously around, fiddling with his fingers. 

«So uh,» he eventually started a conversation. «Can I, you know, give you a hug?» He asked, shyly adverting his eyes and not knowing where to look at. It was kind of ironic, he was usually hardly ever nervous in front of others, yet here he stood, asking Jeno for a simple hug like a school girl asking out her crush in his own bedroom. 

«I guess? Yes please,» Jeno muttered, just as flustered as Renjun. Seeing as Jeno didn't make any move to get up from the bed, Renjun closed the distance to the bed sitting right on his lap, latching his arms around the boy's neck and gently pulling him closer into his chest. Jeno definitely didn't expect that, but after a few seconds, he placed his own arms around Renjun's torso, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. Taking a deep breath, Jeno relaxed in the embrace and couldn't help but notice just how nice Renjun smelled. Even the boy's scent was comfortable, how did he do that?

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Renjun slightly pulled back. «My thighs are falling asleep,» he chuckled and moved around, but he chose to stay on Jeno's lap, he just placed his legs around the other's waist and on the mattress behind him. Once he was done he returned to cuddle Jeno, placing his chin on said boy's head. «You're so cuddlable Jeno,» he cooed, squeezing him shortly. Jeno just sighed contently as a reply. 

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Jeno started to sweat, because by now, Renjun was sitting directly above his crotch and often moved around just a little bit to accommodate his position. It made his heart beat faster, and he felt himself get a little bit too excited. He started to slowly peel off his arms from Renjun's body, subtly pushing the boy back to get a proper look at his face.

«Didn't we want to talk about Jaemin?» he breathlessly asked, his heart still pounding in his chest from the intense loving look Renjun gave him. 

«Oh yeah. And we're gonna do that, right after...» Renjun murmured, his voice trailing off at the end. The black haired boy slowly leaned down, stopping just centimetres away from Jeno's face. «Jeno, is that okay with you?» he asked, looking into the other's eyes for permission. Instead of giving an answer Jeno took it upon himself to close the distance between them. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, their eyes fluttered closed. Renjun's hand found its way into Jeno's hair, messing it up until he gently tugged at the roots on the back of his head. The kiss was warm, full of heartbeat and shy passion. 

It didn't last for that long, they broke apart and just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Renjun climbed off Jeno's lap, lying down next to him, still trying to catch his breath. Jeno quickly turned around on his stomach, the kiss didn't really help control his excitement. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm down, they weren't here for making out. Well, not primarily, at least.

Renjun was the first to collect himself again. «So. I'll be blunt with you Jeno. I asked you if you had ever thought about a polyamorous relationship, but you never really gave me a clear answer.» The black haired boy slightly furrowed his eyebrows, taking a glance at Jeno.

«To be honest, I didn't quite know what that even was. I didn't know something like that existed, so no, I've never thought about something like that,» Jeno answered sincerely. «But... I guess I'm interested. I was just wondering, does that even work? I mean, doesn't get someone kind of, I don't know, left out?» Jeno sighed and pursed his lips. «It's not called third-wheeling for nothing.»

It took Renjun a moment to answer. «That's why polyamorous relationships are a bit more complicated than normal relationships,» he tried to explain. Carefully choosing his words he went on, speaking calmly and thoughtfully. «You have to consider the feelings of two people dear to you, you have to put an effort in it, that exactly what you said doesn't happen. It's difficult I guess. But I think that it's not impossible, not if all of the involved are determined to try.» 

The room fell silent after that. Jeno thought about what Renjun had said, it made sense. And he knew that he wanted to try it, and Renjun was eager as well. The only question left was; would Jaemin agree to this idea?

«Do you think Jaemin would agree to that?» he whispered, a bit afraid of the answer.

«I don't know,» Renjun replied. «From what I have seen Jaemin only likes you, so yeah. I really don't know.»

Jeno laughed quietly. «Yeah sure, you just never see him how he stares at you when he thinks no one is looking,» he grinned. «I think he secretly has a crush on you. But I can totally understand him, I mean, who wouldn't?» He let his gaze trail down Renjun's body, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as he returned to meet the other's eyes again. Jeno bit down on his lip and let out an approving whistle. A move he shouldn't have made. 

Faster than he could blink Renjun had turned him on his back, hovering over him, a sly smirk on his face. Jeno's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he realized just how close they were. Their bodies were almost touching due to Renjun holding himself up only on his elbows and forearms. Their breaths were fanning over each other's face, their mouths slightly agape. After painfully long seconds Renjun finally slotted his lips over Jeno's, and he kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. Jeno sneaked his arms around Renjun, pulling him down to be as close to him as possible, kissing him back like he had never kissed anyone before. 

Their lips moved more heatedly with every second passing, Renjun's hands were once again tangled into Jeno's hair, whereas Jeno's hand roamed on the other's back, wanting to feel as much of Renjun as he could. The black-haired boy's mouth left Jeno's lips to trail kisses from his chin to his jaw up to his ear and from there he planted open-mouthed kisses down his neck, making Jeno groan and throw his head back to give him better access. Just above Jeno's collarbone, Renjun stopped for a second before he pressed a soft kiss on this one point, only to immediately follow with a gentle bite. While doing so he had unconsciously shifted his lower half, causing his hip to brush over Jeno's private area. The combination made Jeno let out a sweet moan, his whole body shuddering. 

Surprised Renjun stopped, glancing up with a perplexed look on his face. Jeno seemed just as shocked about what sound he had just produced, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks flush red. «Ren-Renjun I...» he stuttered, not knowing what to say. 

«Whoa,» Renjun just said, still baffled that he had managed to get out a moan from the other boy. He suddenly became very aware of what was happening in Jeno's pants and an evil smirk twisted his mouth. One of his hands slowly wandered down Jeno's body, from his chest to his stomach and from there dangerously lower. Jeno gasped for air when Renjun's hand stopped right above the hem of his jeans, gradually applying pressure. He gritted his teeth when he heard Renjun chuckle and propped himself on his elbows. 

«If you're going to do this then do it right,» he growled with a surprisingly deep voice that sent shivers down Renjun's spine. He had had enough of the teasing and swiftly grabbed Renjun's hand, pushing it down right on top of the tent that had visibly grown in his pants. He pushed himself further up, capturing the other's lips once again in a kiss. 

Renjun smiled into the kiss. He hadn't thought that Jeno would be this bold, but he couldn't say that he was complaining. And while they were at it he could as well give the other what he wanted. Jeno's hand still over his own he palmed his clothed dick, earning a content groan from the other that vibrated against his own mouth. 

Just then a blood-freezing sound echoed through the room, making the boys jolt up and separate themselves faster than the speed of light. A firm knock was heard at the door, together with a voice saying: «Renjun, darling, I've made some snacks, do you want some?» And with horror the two boys watched the handle go down, the door opening and Renjun's mom appeared. It took her a second to notice the dishevelled appearance of the two boys, along with the heavy atmosphere in the room. 

«Well, it looks like you have your own snack,» she remarked, lifting one eyebrow and closing the door again, leaving the two flustered boys alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw that this has 127 Kudos. :) 
> 
> Thanks a lot to everyone who enjoys my work <3


	23. Twenty-three for the Bowling

[5:46 PM]

SingSangSung:  
Yo where are you at?

Jenono:  
I'm at Renjun's  
Why?

SingSangSung:  
Ohoh ^^  
Just wanted to ask if you're down for a round of bowling  
But I guess you're busy

Jenono:  
Well yeah I am  
Wait Renjun says he wants to go bowling

SingSangSung:  
Great  
We'll be there in 30

Jenono:  
Got it  
But who is we?

SingSangSung:  
Me and Hyuck  
And Johnny  
He said he might brings his boyfriend too, so it'll be like a triple-date

Jenono:  
Me and Renjun aren't together tho  
WAIT  
YOU ANF HYUCK  
AND  
WHAZ  
HOW  
WHEN  
MARK

SingSangSung:  
Ooops would you look at that, seems as if I've forgotten my goose in the oven

Jenono:  
Mark  
Come on  
Tell me  
Pls

SingSangSung:  
Well  
We're not exactly together  
Yet  
I first want to take him out on a proper date

Jenono:  
Aww  
Mork the gentlemen  
But  
How come you two are this close suddenly  
I mean it was obvious that you're gay for each other  
But you never made a move?

SingSangSung:  
We accidentally kissed

Jenono:  
How do you accidentally kiss?

Jenono:  
Okay look  
We're aproximatly the same height  
And yeah  
I was doing the dishes  
And he stepped behind me to place something in the cupboard above the sink  
I wanted to ask him if he can reach it or if I should move  
And turned around  
I didn't think he was that close  
So our lips touched

Jenono:  
Duh but that's hella cute  
Congrats Mark  
Just don't argue too much

SingSangSung:  
A stable relationship has stable arguments

Jenono:  
Never heard that quote

SingSangSung:  
It's s fact  
You have to fight once in a while to keep the relationship strong

Jenono:  
Kay  
Whatever you say

SingSangSung:  
•-•

Jenono:  
Better get ready  
We're leaving the house rn

SingSangSung:  
Kay

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[6:30 PM]

Tenouttaten:  
Uh  
Jaemin?  
You and Jeno didn't break up completely?

ImNaNa:  
No?  
We weren't even together  
But we slowed down  
I‘m giving him space  
Why?

Tenouttaten:  
Seems like you were too slow

ImNaNa:  
What?  
Hyung  
What does that mean?

Tenouttaten:  
Uh  
I'm bowling with Johnny and some of his friends  
Jeno is here  
With Renjun  
And they look pretty much like a couple  
Nana I'm sorry

ImNaNa:  
Oh

Tenouttaten:  
Nana  
You can't give up now  
Fight for your man

ImNaNa:  
He obviously doesn't want me  
I mean  
He said he wanted space between us  
But now I hear he's together with someone else  
It's pretty clear what that means

Tenouttaten:  
Don't you dare get sad on me Nana

ImNaNa:  
I guess he's just too nice to say it directly to my face  
But that‘s okay  
I can understand why

Tenouttaten:  
Nana I swear  
I'll help you get your man  
But you can't lose yourself now

ImNaNa:  
I don't think I want him anymore  
If he's happy with someone else I can't interfere  
That'd be selfish

Tenouttaten:  
I'm going to talk to Jeno

ImNaNa:  
Don't  
Leave him  
I want him to be happy  
Seems I can't give him that happiness

Tenouttaten:  
Nana

ImNaNa:  
It's okay c:  
Just hyung  
Don't talk to Jeno about this

Tenouttaten:  
I strongly disapprove  
But okay  
I won't  
For now

ImNaNa:  
Thanks hyung c:

Tenouttaten:  
Oh Nana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to sad hours


	24. Twenty-four for a Misunderstanding

[7:56 AM]

Jenono:  
Renjun have you seen Jaemin?

Injunnie☆~:  
No  
Why?

Jenono:  
I wanted to greet him  
But I can't find him

Injunnie☆~:  
Maybe he overslept?  
I'll look out for him c:

Jenono:  
Thanks <3

Injunnie☆~:  
Ooof  
<3

[12:06 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Still no Jaemin?

Jenono:  
You haven't seen him either?  
I'm kinda worried now

Injunnie☆~:  
Is he sick?

Jenono:  
Idk  
I hope not  
I'll ask him

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[12:08 PM]

Jenono:  
Hi Jaemin  
I didn't see you at school today  
Are you sick or something?

ImNaNa:  
Just not feeling well

Jenono:  
Oh  
I can come over after school if you want

ImNaNa:  
Don't  
I'm okay c:

Jenono:  
Are you sure?

ImNaNa:  
Yeah

Jenono:  
Ok...  
I hope you'll feel better soon

ImNaNa:  
Thanks

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[12:13 PM]

Jenono:  
Renjun I'm worried  
Jaemin barely talked to me  
Something is wrong but he doesn't want to talk to me  
I even asked if I should come over  
And he flat out rejected me  
What's happening?  
Did I do something wrong?

Injunnie☆~:  
Whoa Jeno calm down  
I'm sure you're not the one at fault  
It could be anything  
So  
He's not sick?

Jenono:  
He said he's not feeling well

Injunnie☆~:  
Hmm  
Something happened probably  
Maybe with his family?  
Idk  
Give him some time

Jenono:  
Are you sure?  
Sorry  
I'm just worried

Injunnie☆~:  
Why are you apologizing?  
You have no reason to be sorry  
And don't worry, it'll be okay c:

 

[9:06 AM]

Jenono:  
He's not at school today as well...

Injunnie☆~:  
Maybe we should ask one of his friends  
They might know what's up

Jenono:  
Yeah  
Maybe we should  
But what if it's nothing?  
Ugh Renjun I'm stressing too much over it, right?

Injunnie☆~:  
Haha yes you do <3  
Don't worry  
I'll ask Mark for Johnny's contact if he doesn't come to school by the end of the week okay?

Jenono:  
That's a good idea  
Thanks a lot Renjun

Injunnie☆~:  
No problem <3

Jenono:  
Tbh I feel a bit guilty  
I told Jaemin that I needed more time  
And on the same day I kissed you twice

Injunnie☆~:  
It does sound a bit controversial  
Who knows about the kiss?

Jenono:  
Only Hyuck and Mark  
I told them pretty much everything  
Also about Jaemin  
Oh yeah  
They said they'll fully support us if we come out as polyamorous

Injunnie☆~:  
And no one else knows about it?  
Aw, that's nice of them  
They're like some cool parents

Jenono:  
True  
But no, no one else knows  
Why?

Injunnie☆~:  
I thought maybe Jaemin heard something  
That would explain his behaviour  
But it can also be something else

Jenono:  
Ooof  
You're right  
That would be such a misunderstanding

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I miss the snow :/


	25. Twenty-five for the Right Direction

[11:03 AM]

Jenono:  
Ok  
Jaemin is back to school  
But he ignored me?  
I feel so bad, I bet he heard a rumour or something and now thinks I hate him

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh Jeno  
I don't think so  
Should I try to talk to him?

Jenono:  
Renjun  
He avoided me like I was poisonous or smth  
Renjun he hates me  
What should I do???

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno he doesn't hate you, stop with this bullshit  
You are hyperventilating and overreacting, calm down first  
Take a deep breath, then snother one and then a third one

Jenono:  
I'm trying

Injunnie☆~:  
Just follow me okay?  
Look around you and count out loud five things you can see

Jenono:  
Why?

Injunnie☆~:  
Because it helps you calm down  
Now do it

Jenono:  
Kay done  
I'm not calm yet

Injunnie☆~:  
Shut up  
Now you count four things that you can touch

Jenono:  
Done

Injunnie☆~:  
Great  
Now three things you can hear

Jenono:  
Done

Injunnie☆~:  
Now two things you can smell  
And then one thing you can taste

Jenono:  
Okay  
But that somehow helped?  
How?

Injunnie☆~:  
Duh it's a popular thing called grounding  
I learned it when I had to do a school performance in pre-school and almost pissed myself because I was so nervous  
Someone I know uses it when they have anxiety attacks  
I thought it might help you too

Jenono:  
Uh  
Thanks

Injunnie☆~:  
Anytime Jeno <3  
I'll go look for Jaemin okay?

Jenono:  
Okay  
Please tell him that I'm sorry

Injunnie☆~:  
I won't  
Because you don't have to be  
It's not your fault

Jenono:  
But it kinda is tho

Injunnie☆~:  
Shush  
Now go back to pay attention in class

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[11:57 AM]

Tenouttaten:  
Can you please stay away from Jaemin?  
He really doesn't want to talk to you

Jenono:  
Wait  
What  
Why?  
Who are you?

Tenouttaten:  
This is Ten  
He's facing some hardships rn  
And you're kinda at fault

Jenono:  
I knew it  
Listen I'm so sorry  
There's a misunderstanding

Tenouttaten:  
I'm highly disappointed in you tbh  
I thought you were a nice guy  
Turns out you are a bit too nice

Jenono:  
I'm sorry  
So sorry

Tenouttaten:  
Being sorry doesn't fix things

Jenono:  
I know  
I want to fix things  
Where's Jaemin right now?

Tenouttaten:  
He doesn't want to see you  
Don't go looking for him

Jenono:  
Okay

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[11:58?AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hi this is Renjun  
It seems that there is a huge misunderstanding happening between me, Jeno and Jaemin  
And Jeno is kind of freaking out, so I have to take matters in the hand  
We want to clear things up and you're like the only person that comes to my mind who could help us  
Because something clearly went horribly wrong

JohnsBananaTM:  
Hi Renjun  
Yeah, I thought so  
Jaemin's been acting really weird for the last few days and Ten is fuming  
What happened?

Injunnie☆~:  
It's kind of complicated  
Would you mind meeting up so I can explain it to you in detail?  
I don't want to risk another misunderstanding

JohnsBananaTM:  
Lol sounds dramatic  
But sure  
Do you have time like right now?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yup  
I'm in the backyard, where they used to have a garden  
Do you know where?

JohnsBananaTM:  
Yup  
I'm omw


	26. Twenty-six for the Gay

[12:15 PM]

JohnsBananaTM:  
Babe?  
Are you with Jaemin rn?

Tenouttaten:  
Yeah  
Where are you?

JohnsBananaTM:  
I'm with Renjun  
Don't tell that Jaemin tho

Tenouttaten:  
Why are you with Renjun?  
I won't

JohnsBananaTM:  
Seems like there has been quite the misunderstanding between them  
Look, I don't understand it myself  
Renjun is currently trying to explain

Tenouttaten:  
Okay...?  
I'm still salty bc of them tho

JohnsBananaTM:  
I'll give you a massage after class

Tenouttaten:  
Oof that'd be nice  
Ily

JohnsBananaTM:  
Anything for you my love  
But anyways  
The most important thing is that they didn't mean to hurt Jaemin  
From what Renjun told me Jeno's feeling just as bad as Nana, if not worse

Tenouttaten:  
Oh  
Oops

JohnsBananaTM:  
Ten dafuq have you done?

Tenouttaten:  
I might or might not have been a bit harsh to Jeno  
But in my defense  
I'm a petty bitch

JohnsBananaTM:  
No you're an idiot  
A petty idiot

Tenouttaten:  
But I'm your petty idiot <3

JohnsBananaTM:  
Can't argue with that  
<3  
So yeah  
They're trying to fix this whole thing  
Just watch over Nana  
Look that he doesn't do anything stupid

Tenouttaten:  
Roger that  
Imma take him home and we run a Disney marathon

JohnsBananaTM:  
That's Johnny-approved  
solid 7.5 on Johnny's scale of approval

Tenouttaten:  
You're such a weirdo

JohnsBananaTM:  
But I'm your weirdo <3

Tenouttaten:  
'-'  
Well yeah  
<3

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[2:36 PM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hi  
I heard you went home  
I'm really sorry for all of this

Jenono:  
I'm just not really feeling okay rn  
But I'll be fine ig

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno I promise that we'll fix this  
I talked to Johnny  
He's going to help us

Jenono:  
I really hope so

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh Jeno  
Just remember I love you  
And we both love Jaemin  
It'll work out somehow

Jenono:  
You... love me?

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh  
I didn't say it out loud yet right?  
Sorry

Jenono:  
No  
I mean  
I really like you  
But I don't think I can say that back just yet

Injunnie☆~:  
That's totally okay  
I'll give you all the time in the world  
Take it  
<3

Jenono:  
You're such a caring and loving person when you're worried  
It's almost scary

Injunnie☆~:  
Shut up  
I'm trying to be a romantic  
And you just destroyed the whole mood

Jenono:  
Awww  
Are you mad?

Injunnie☆~:  
I thought you're not feeling well  
Yet here you are  
Making fun of me

Jenono:  
Stfu  
I'm trying to procrastinate reality

Injunnie☆~:  
That's not good  
Like mate  
Stop procrastinating

Jenono:  
Never  
Chris can say whatever he wants

Injunnie☆~:  
Mood  
But honestly  
Stay alive lad

Jenono:  
Have I just been lad-zoned?

Injunnie☆~:  
Lovable and dupercute

Jenono:  
I snorted

Injunnie☆~:  
Me too when I saw that face of yours for the first time

Jenono:  
No you thought I was very handsome

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't recall saying that

Jenono:  
I'm quoting  
„Okay but you are hot  
Like damn boy  
That hair  
And oh that jawline"  
You were so gay for me back then

Injunnie☆~:  
...  
I still am tho

Jenono:  
True

Injunnie☆~:  
<3


	27. Twenty-seven for the Cute Barista

[5:37 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Good morning Jaemin  
I know you probably don't like me anymore  
But I really need to talk to you

[7:56 AM]

ImNaNa:  
...  
You're awake at ungodly hours, even for school days  
I'm listening

Injunnie☆~:  
Can we do this face to face?  
I'd treat you to coffee and cake this Saturday

ImNaNa:  
Okay  
Which cafe?

Injunnie☆~:  
Do you know where the new Hot Topic is?  
The one with the ugly doll in the window

ImNaNa:  
Yeah

Injunnie☆~:  
It's like right next to it  
But I can also pick you up

ImNaNa:  
No  
Just wait there  
What time?

Injunnie☆~:  
Around 3PM-ish?

ImNaNa:  
That's fine with me

Injunnie☆~:  
Great!  
Thanks a lot  
See you there c:

ImNaNa:  
Yeah  
See you

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[8:01 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno  
Jaemin said yes  
We'll meet up at the small cafe  
The one with the nice barista

Jenono:  
Oh thank god  
I was so scared he would say no

Injunnie☆~:  
I really hope it'll work  
I'll contact the barista  
I'm sure he'll help us out

Jenono:  
Yeah, I think so too  
I'm already nervous

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't be c:  
Just wait in the back  
I'll keep you updated  
And send you a text or something when you can come

Jenono:  
Or we could ask the barista if he helps us with that too

Injunnie☆~:  
That's actually a great idea  
I'll do that

Jenono:  
I really hope we can fix this

Injunnie☆~:  
Me too Jeno  
Me too

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[9:56 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Hello  
This is Renjun, the boy who asked the other boy to be his boyfriend in your cafe last Wednesday

Doublewin:  
Omg  
Hi  
How are you?  
Are you two still together?  
Oh please be

Injunnie☆~:  
Haha yeah  
We are

Doublewin:  
Nice  
Are you coming by anytime soon?  
I'll give you a free coffee

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh so that's why you wrote your contact on the recipe  
Actually yes  
We'll be coming this Saturday

Doublewin:  
You're the cutest couple I've ever seen in my life I adopted you

Injunnie☆~:  
•-•  
We already have gay parents

Doublewin:  
The more the merrier

Injunnie☆~:  
But yes  
There's something more to it  
And I really hope you'll still let us come after I tell you

Doublewin:  
Oh don't you worry child  
I'm quite accepting  
Spill the beans

Injunnie☆~:  
Well  
You see, me and my boyfriend, we both like this other boy  
And we think he might like us too  
(He definitely likes my boyfriend)  
But we kinda fucked up and he now thinks we played him  
And he's now avoiding us   
It's kind of a mess

Doublewin:  
Wait let me get my tea  
Good  
Okay, so you want to fix things with your second potential boyfriend?

Injunnie☆~:  
Exactly

Doublewin:  
How can I help?

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
So  
I invited Jaemin, the potential boyfriend to your cafe  
To talk things out and stuff  
And might tell him that I really like him  
But only if he doesn't get too upset

Doublewin:  
This sounds very vague  
But okay  
Go on

Injunnie☆~:  
•-•  
So, Jeno will be there too  
Jeno's my boyfriend  
But Jaemin doesn't know that  
So he needs to hide somewhere

Doublewin:  
That's no problem  
He can stay in the staff room, the waiter will keep him updated on the situation outside c:

Injunnie☆~:  
Really?  
That'd be perfect :D

Doublewin:  
But we have to work out this plan a bit more  
Look, I don't want to be discouraging, but at the moment you have a 75% chance that the boy will walk out on you in the first ten minutes

Injunnie☆~:  
I know  
But I really have no idea what else I could do

Doublewin:  
Give him a reason to stay  
Something that gives him no other choice than to listen to you

Injunnie☆~:  
How?

Doublewin:  
Oh don't worry  
I have an idea  
What time is your little date?

Injunnie☆~:  
We said around 3 PM

Doublewin:  
Be there two hours earlier with your handsome boyfriend and we'll see what we can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're trying to fix things. Oh and Jeno and Renjun got together somewhere in between. c:
> 
> I hope you're doing all well, Happy Holidays! ^-^ I just made a lot of cookies and some truffes, but I think I might have added a tad bit too much alcohol to the truffes. oops


	28. Twenty-eight for the Cafe

[2:37 PM]

JohnsBananaTM:  
Okay, Jaemin is on his way  
But I have to warn you  
He is incredibly unmotivated  
I had to force him to go out

Injunnie☆~:  
Thanks a lot Hyung  
Honestly this wouldn't work without you  
And don't worry, we have some sort of a plan

JohnsBananaTM:  
It better be a damn good plan  
You'll need it

Injunnie☆~:  
I think we have it all  
He won't be able to leave  
Not with what we have set up

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[2:02 PM]

ImNaNa:  
I'm here  
Where r u?

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm coming

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

Putting his phone in the back pocket of his jeans Renjun took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, approaching Jaemin who was still staring at his phone, reading the message Renjun had just sent. The other boy hadn't noticed Renjun yet and with each step the black-haired took he felt his nervousness increase. His palms were sweaty and he had an unwell feeling in his stomach. He knew, if he messed up there would be three broken hearts by the end of the day. And he didn't want that.

«Hi,» he finally greeted Jaemin, now standing in front of him. The boy with the caramel coloured hair looked up, a small smile lifting up the corners of his lips. But the smile was empty, it didn't reach his eyes.

«Hi,» Jaemin just replied and stuffed his phone away. «Let's go.»

It was obvious that he felt just as awkward as Renjun, if not more. They walked in heavy silence, and both were glad that the cafe was so close to their meeting point. Renjun opened the door for Jaemin, letting him enter first before he followed.

Jaemin was surprised by what he found inside. On the outside, the cafe looked like any other, simple but neat, something you'd find on every corner in the city. But on the inside, it was completely different. The first thing he noticed that it had looked way smaller from the outside, the room expanded to the back and was parted into different smaller pavilions with three to four tables in them to give the guests a more private atmosphere. Everything was wooden but in a very modern way, and each pavilion had its own style and charm. There was a pavilion nearby that was entirely made of bamboo that formed an artistic pattern around the tables, decorated with white lilies between loops and turns. There was one with mahogany wood, one with light wood and full of blue and lilac flowers. Now that he looked around he noticed that there were flowers everywhere, and overall it looked more like a restaurant rather than a cafe. There was jazz music playing from various speakers and it smelled of coffee and cake. Jaemin absolutely loved it.

Renjun just smiled seeing Jaemin's expression, he had had the exact same one when he had come here for the first time. In the corner of his eyes, he saw someone approaching, quickly recognizing Yuta, the waiter who would help them today. 

«Hello and welcome you two lovelies, a table for two?» he greeted them, and upon seeing Renjun nod, he quickly led them to the back. «Here, I believe this one is just perfect for you!» he exclaimed and gave Renjun a small wink that went unnoticed by Jaemin. «Our cake buffet is open, and since we have happy hours it's all you can eat, so you can go and take as many as you want. I'll be back shortly so you can tell me what you want to drink.» And with that and a last bright smile, he left the two boys alone. 

Yuta had brought them to the pavilion in the very back that was made entirely of wood, probably oak. There were small flowers in vases here and there and a small fountain with a huge mountain crystal in it standing in the corner, and the calming sound of water flowing over stone could be heard. 

The awkward silence returned as the two opened the menu card, looking through the options and choosing a beverage, taking way too long for the simple task. Eventually, Renjun had enough and sighed deeply, closing the card and looking directly at Jaemin with an unreadable expression. Jaemin lifted his eyebrows and suddenly got nervous. He too laid down the card and leaned back into his chair, avoiding the other's gaze.

«Jaemin,» Renjun started, voice clear and calm. «Do you love Jeno?»

Jaemin's heart stopped for a second and his head shot up, not expecting Renjun to ask this out of all the things he could have said. He had expected an apology, maybe even a threat, but certainly not that. «Why?» he replied, his voice slightly trembling.

«Because Jeno loves you,» Renjun softly says, his glance becoming somewhat sad and a smile appearing on his face. «Do you too?»

Jaemin couldn't believe what he heard. Jeno loved him? How? And why was he acting like that when he loved him? It didn't make sense. Jaemin hesitated for a second before he answered. «What are you doing? If you want to hurt my feelings even more, then do it, but I thought you were better than that.» He whispered the last part, but Renjun had heard him nevertheless. 

«I'm trying to fix things,» Renjun just said, his face now dead serious, pulling his shoulders back and straightening his back. «Do you love him?»

«Yes. Yes, I fucking love Lee Jeno, but it seems he is happier with you,» Jaemin spat out with a shaking voice, teeth clenched and his hands forming fists under the table. Everything he had tried to forget, to bury deep inside him, all his feelings that he had bottled up broke out, appeared on the surface and threatened to overwhelm him. 

Renjun shook his head. «No, he isn't. He's suffering just as much as you,» he quietly replied, trying to calm down the upset boy in front of him. 

Before Jaemin could say anything Yuta reappeared and took their orders. He had clearly noticed the heavy atmosphere and he gave Renjun an encouraging smile behind Jaemin's back. Deciding to give Jaemin some space, Renjun stood up and gently asked Jaemin what cake he wanted. 

Renjun reached the counter with the cake buffet, a heavy sigh once again leaving his lips. He had to concentrate hard, this whole thing was so much harder than what he had thought. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected that Jaemin's bad mood would affect him that much. He felt incredibly bad and just wanted to apologize, to hug Jaemin and to magically make everything okay.

«How is it going?» someone asked. Renjun looked up to be greeted by the cute barista behind the counter. 

«Hi Sicheng hyung,» he greeted politely, forcing a smile on his face. «It's even worse than I thought. But hey, he hasn't tried to walk out on me yet,» he tried to joke, but at the same time, he felt like crying. 

«Oh boy,» Sicheng mumbled to himself. «I'm sorry to hear that. I'll do what I can, just think about everything we talked about, okay?» He gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Renjun weakly nodded and made his way back to the table where Jaemin was waiting.


	29. Twenty-nine for the Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for you guys ^-^ 
> 
> Thank you, everyone who comments and leaves kudos, I might not answer every single comment, but I read every single one. And it always makes me really happy, so really, thank you <3

«So...» Renjun hesitated, taking a deep breath to calm him down. «I will try to keep this as simple as I can. But please, listen to everything I have to say.»

Jaemin wanted to stand up and walk out of the cafe, he really wanted to. But he couldn't. Renjun looked so broken right before him, he needed to know why. And the cake was abnormally good, he had to admit that. And so he stayed and listened to what Renjun wanted to say.

«Jaemin...» Renjun began, hesitating briefly before he continued. «Jeno and I got to know each other by chance, an accident if you want to call it that. But we quickly discovered that we went along quite well, mainly because there was one thing we both really liked.» Saying so he locked eyes with Jaemin, his gaze serious and soft at the same time. «You. We both liked you and would talk about your beautiful smile all day.» Renjun smiled weakly but never broke the eye-contact. «And yes, I like you Jaemin. I like the way you laugh, the way your hair falls into your eyes and how you slightly shake your head to get it out of your face. I know we haven't really talked much, but from just seeing you here and there I fell for you. And to be very honest, I was a bit jealous when you asked Jeno out on that first date – not the ice cream one, the one after it. The movie date.» At this point Renjun stopped for a second, taking a deep breath and waiting for Jaemin to process everything he had just said. The caramel- haired boy was sitting motionless there, with a stunned face, but didn't say anything. And so Renjun continued.

«At the same time, I got closer to Jeno and started to notice certain things. How smooth his skin was. How his eyes light up and disappear in the cutest eye smile when he talks about something he likes. And before I knew it I had fallen for his charms. And I think that it was kind of the same for him. But for the both of us, especially Jeno, was clear that we still had feelings for you. We talked a lot about it, trying to figure out what was going on with us, with our feelings. Jeno didn't take it as well as I did, and that's why he asked for a bit of space. He was scared Jaemin, he didn't know what to do. Do you... Do you understand what I am saying?» Renjun looked at Jaemin worriedly, the boy had frozen completely and seemed almost spaced out. Snapping back to reality, Jaemin slowly nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as he was trying to follow Renjun's explanation.

«Does that mean,» he cautiously asked, «that you both had a crush on me at the same time? And you became friends... because of that?»

«Exactly,» Renjun confirmed. «I know it's a bit weird, but I guess we both didn't think that you would actually take a serious interest in either of us.»

«I see,» Jaemin replied hesitantly. «But, did I hear that right? You simultaneously had a crush on each other as well? Like, two crushes at the same time?»

«Yes,» Renjun nodded again, getting more nervous with every second. He wiped off his sweaty palms on his pants, shifting from one side of the chair to the other. He had barely touched his cake, whereas Jaemin had already eaten more than half of his.

«And so you came together,» Jaemin stated, lips pressed into a thin line.

Renjun was visibly uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny the obvious. «Yes, we did.»

Jaemin had to be honest, he was confused. If the two were together, why was he here? Did they want to make fun of him? But that didn't seem like them, they would never do this, and it didn't look at all as if this was some sort of mockery.

«What I don't understand, is why I am here. Why did you tell me all of this Renjun?» he voiced out his concerns.

«Jaemin, have you ever heard of polyamorous relationships?»


	30. Thirty for a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated merry Christmas to everyone who celebrated. 
> 
> We going Norenmin ^^

«Jaemin, have you ever heard of polyamoric relationships?»

The question stood in the room, leaving Jaemin stunned. He didn't know what to say. He knew about the concept of polyamory, but he hadn't known that it was a real thing, that it was something that really existed. He blankly stared at Renjun, trying to come up with a response.

«Are you... are you asking me out?» he finally managed to ask.

«If you want to see it like that, then yes,» Renjun nonchalantly replied. «But I would have taken you on a real date first, preferably together with Jeno, and asked you out for real there.» His expression softened and he smiled his first genuine smile today. «I'm not asking you to be in a relationship with the two of us, I'm asking you whether you are willing to think about it. Because that is what Jeno and I feel.»

Jaemin's thoughts were spinning at a rapid speed and wouldn't know. «Can you give me a moment?» he asked, averting his eyes to the remnants of his cake.

Renjun nodded immediately. «Of course.»

«How... how can I be sure that what you say is true though?» Jaemin suddenly asked, stuffing the last crumbs that were on his plate into his mouth.

«What do you mean?» Renjun questioned, not sure what Jaemin was talking about.

«You are here, speaking for Jeno, but how can I be sure that what you say on his behalf is really what he thinks?» Jaemin finally looked up again, meeting Renjun's eyes.

«How about he tells you that yourself?» Renjun asked back, picking up his phone and sending a text message to his boyfriend.

«So he's here too?» Jaemin asked, only mildly surprised.

«Yeah, I am. Hi Jaemin.» Jeno appeared next to their table, his voice quiet and seemed even more nervous than Renjun before. Jaemin noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the red eyes, Jeno had obviously not slept well the last few days.

«Hi,» he just said, not knowing how he should great Jeno.

An awkward silence fell over the three boys, none of them having anything to say. Jaemin was trying to understand what just had happened and what he should do now. He had no idea, but he could see that Jeno had suffered, he wasn't blind. They said that they both had feelings for him and that they wanted to be in a polyamorous relationship with him.

«So,» Renjun dared to break the silence, «Can you give us an answer?»

Jaemin took a deep breath. He had no idea what he could tell the two boys in front of him, he just opened his mouth and hoped for something to come out. «I... I don't know.» He frustratedly ran his hand through his hair, this whole thing was starting to stress him out way too much. «I'm a bit scared, that I'll be the third wheel, that there is no space for me, I just don't know,» he tried to explain.

«I would– we would never do that!» Jeno exclaimed, understanding completely what the other boy meant. «I had the same thoughts, and I promise you that it won't be like this. You know...» he hesitated for a second. «My first boyfriend left me for what used to be my best friend. It turned out he only dated me because he wanted to get closer to him. I would never ever let you experience something like that Jaemin, I promise that. And I am so, so sorry that you thought I played you.» Jeno spoke with a serious tone, meaning every single word he had said. He would never let Jaemin get hurt again, not if he could prevent it.

Jaemin said nothing. His face became an unreadable mask, an expression he often had while thinking. It made the two boys in front of him nervous, they couldn't tell at all what was going on inside him.

«Fine,» he eventually said. «I'll try it. Let's go on a date together.»

Jeno's face lit up in seconds and he looked only half as tired as before. «Really?» he squeaked with a high voice, his eyes shining.

Jaemin just nodded, smiling at the excited Jeno. Renjun smiled too, he was so glad that Jaemin had accepted. He felt as if a whole mountain had fallen off him, and it was a great feeling.

«Would next Wednesday be okay for you?» Renjun asked, still smiling brightly.

«Sure,» Jaemin agreed and smiled back timidly. «Where will we meet?»

«We'll come and get you, if that's okay with you,» Jeno suggested, only to be turned down.

«I'd rather not,» Jaemin said. «Should I come to Jeno's or to Renjun's? We can go wherever we want to go from there.»

Slightly confused but nevertheless understanding the two other boys complied, agreeing to meet at Renjun's house. Just when Jaemin wanted to stand up, he was stopped by Renjun.

«Uh, there's something else,» he nervously said, glaring at the now giggling Renjun. He had been against it from the beginning, but Jeno found the idea awesome and so they went through with it. «You have to wait a second before you can leave, because, uh, well, how do I say this...» The black-haired boy searched for words, but he only managed to find blunt ones.

«You are glued to your chair,» Jeno burst out, giving Jaemin an apologetic look, but continued to giggle anyway.

Jaemin needed a second to process this. He was glued to his chair? He was glued to his chair. He was glued to his chair! He stared at them with an annoyed look. But honestly, what had he expected from them.

Just when he wanted to ask how he was supposed to ever get up again without undressing him in the middle of the cafe, a waiter appeared with an iron, plugging it in and starting to iron the bottom of his chair. «Don't worry, you'll be able to get up in a few seconds. I'm Yuta by the way, nice to meet you,» he casually introduced himself, a bright smile on his face. «But just to be sure, did I understand that right that you three are as good as boyfriends now?» he then asked, finishing his ironing work and giving Jaemin the okay to stand up.

«Not yet,» Renjun corrected him, «we'll first go on a date all three of us together, then we'll see.»

Jaemin, who had finally been able to stand up and rubbed his slightly warm bottom, looked at him strangely, he had surely caught on that slightly sad tone in Renjun's voice. They really did want him as their boyfriend it seemed.

Yuta didn't seem quite content with that answer but didn't reply anything, just nodded with pursed lips as he walked away to return the iron to its original place. 

The boys walked out of the cafe after saying goodbye to Sicheng, the cute barista, and now they stood at the front, neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually, Renjun pulled himself together and stepped closer to Jaemin, pressing a light kiss onto his cheek. 

«Goodbye, Jaemin. See you at school,» he smiled and took Jeno's hand into his, giving it a light squeeze as encouragement. Taking the hint, Jeno too stepped forward and placed a light kiss to Jaemin's other cheek, his lips lingering there for a bit too long to call it a simple peck. 

Jaemin felt the heat rising in his cheeks and quickly tried to hide it by covering his face with his arm, but that maybe wasn't the brightest idea. Renjun chuckled slightly and Jeno grinned from ear to ear, both having noticed the flustered state the other boy was in. 

«Bye,» the caramel-haired mumbled, waving briefly at the two before turning around and walking in the direction of his home, Jeno and Jaemin both looking at his retreating figure.

«This went so much better than I had hoped,» Jeno sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's side. 

«Yeah,» Renjun just answered, brushing a hand against Jeno's cheek. «I really hope he will accept it when we ask him to be officially our boyfriend,» he added lowering his head to press a tiny kiss to Jeno's nose, resulting in him giggling at the contact. 

The two decided to go to Jeno's and spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating snacks. They needed some relaxation after that emotional rollercoaster that had happened in the cafe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn‘t think they had an actual plan, right? It‘s NCT we‘re talking about, they‘re abunch of crackheads
> 
> Have a lovely day/night <3


	31. Thirty-one for the Ship that Sails

 

[5:35 PM]

 

JohnsBananaTM:

Hey

How did it go?

Are you all together yet?

 

Injunnie☆~:

Nope

That would be a wonder

We're taking him out on a date next Wednesday

 

JohnsBananaTM:

Well

That's better than I expected tbh

 

Injunnie☆~:

:/

But yeah, same

I‘m really glad it worked out

 

JohnsBananaTM:

Anyway

Don't fuck it up

You three are cute together okay

You should date

 

Injunnie☆~:

Thanks I guess

 

JohnsBananaTM:

You're welcome little one

 

Injunnie☆~:

...

I'll act as if you didn't just send that

 

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[5:39 PM]

 

Injunnie☆~:

Did you arrive at home safely?

 

ImNaNa:

Yes

You two as well?

 

Injunnie☆~:

Jeno is still with me

But we arrived at his house not long ago, so yes

 

ImNaNa:

I'm glad

You know

Thanks for today

It was not really what I expected, but I'm glad you invited me

And talked about everything

I feel a lot better than before tbh

 

Injunnie☆~:

You have no idea how happy I am to hear that

I'm extremely relieved now

 

ImNaNa:

That I could see haha

 

Injunnie☆~:

'-'

 

ImNaNa:

Yes, you were that obvious

Jeno too btw

Is he feeling better?

He didn't look so good

He should sleep a bit

 

Injunnie☆~:

I'm trying to get him into bed but his stubborn ass wants to watch a movie

So yeah

We're watching a movie first

Ph okay he‘s fallen asleep on the couch

It looks absolutely adorable

Wait I'll send you a picture

[image attached]

 

ImNaNa:

Oof

He's too cute

Can you cuddle him for me

 

Injunnie☆~:

Will do

 

ImNaNa:

I'm glad we're not as awkward as before

 

Injunnie☆~:

Me too

I really like talking to you like this

Just

Without any thoughts

 

ImNaNa:

Same

Thank you

 

Injunnie☆~:

For what?

 

ImNaNa:

For not leaving me alone

 

Injunnie☆~:

You're welcome Jaeminie

 

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[8:48 PM:]

 

Jenono:

Why did you leave?

You could've woken me up

 

Injunnie☆~:

I had to go home

And you looked so beautiful asleep, I couldn't just wake you up

And you needed it

You should've slept longer

 

Jenono:

Oof

But still

I would've given you a goodbye kiss

 

Injunnie☆~:

I gave you a goodbye kiss

Don't worry

Actually it was like five goodbye kisses

 

Jenono:

Wait really?

Where?

 

Injunnie☆~:

Oh you really want to know?

 

Jenono:

On second thought

Maybe not

 

Injunnie☆~:

Pervert

I placed them over your face and in your hair

Because your hair needs some appreciation

 

Jenono:

Thanks I guess

 

Injunnie☆~:

You're welcome

Now go to sleep you idiot

You need it

 

Jenono:

But I'm awake now

I might just watch another movie

 

Injunnie☆~:

Go to sleep before I come back and make you

 

Jenono:

I'm as good as asleep

 

Injunnie☆~:

Good

You'd better be

 

Jenono:

Good night my love

 

Injunnie☆~:

Cgjndsgh

LEE JENO WHAT THE FUCK

I wasn't ready for that what are you doing boi

Jeno?

 

[8:59 PM]

 

Injunnie☆~:

Did you really just leave me on read

The next time I see you you're better prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went skiing and fell really hard on my head. ._. Now I have a bumb. 
> 
> Anyway, Jaenoren is sailing and nothing will stop them.


	32. Thirty-two for Why did no one tell Ten?

[5:49 PM]

Tenouttaten:  
So  
I hear you're going on dates  
But I don't hear it from you  
Oh no no  
I hear it from my boyfriend  
Who knows bc Renjun had texted him  
Not bc of you  
Nana I'm sad, don't you love your parents anymore??  
T~T

ImNaNa:  
I'm like T-T  
Just like T-T

Tenouttaten:  
I really want to disown you  
But it's Twice  
We respect Twice in this household

ImNaNa:  
Me liker

Tenouttaten:  
OUT–

ImNaNa:  
Djidkgsl  
I'm sorry Hyung  
For not telling you stuff  
((I don't regret the liker, Sara Ng Noona ily))

Tenouttaten:  
Siri, search for where to buy slippers to beat a disgrace to my household

 

ImNaNa:  
Wtf  
Hyung

Tenouttaten:  
I won't hesitate

ImNaNa:  
OKAY I'M SORRY  
LIKE  
REALLY SORRY  
PLS DON'T KILL ME

Tenouttaten:  
Apology accepted  
Bc you're my favourite son

ImNaNa:  
I'm your only son

Tenouttaten:  
Nah  
I've adopted your two boyfriends

ImNaNa:  
Jfkdjfkkgd  
We're not together

Tenouttaten:  
Wtf why not?  
Boy, you need to take chances  
I know I've been mean to them  
Especially Jeno  
But like, I'm a petty bitch  
*idiot  
((Johnny's words, not mine))  
And they seem to genuinly like you  
Plus they're hot

ImNaNa:  
Oof  
Your point?

Tenouttaten:  
You know what's better than a boyfriend?  
Two boyfriends  
If they don't cheat on you and love you and stuff ofc  
Bc we're talking sbout real boyfriends here

ImNaNa:  
Uh uh okay

Tenouttaten:  
So go get some boy  
But look that you don't bottom both of them  
Get some tips from Johnny, he's quite talented down there

ImNaNa:  
Hyung  
We won't fuck that soon  
If we ever will

Tenouttaten:  
You'll never know  
Just know that I'm up for an orgy if you're ever interested

ImNaNa:  
WTF  
HYUNG  
TEN  
NO  
YOU'RE LIKE  
MY MON  
*MON  
**MOM  
DAFUQ

Tenouttaten:  
Just saying

ImNaNa:  
And what would Johnny say???

Tenouttaten:  
I bet I could convince him to participate

ImNaNa:  
How much did you drink Hyung?

Tenouttaten:  
Idk I stopped counting after like the second shot

ImNaNa:  
Hyung where are you?  
Is Johnny with you?

Tenouttaten:  
Yeah he is  
You know what  
Speaking of my handsome boyfriend  
I'm suddenly thirsty

ImNaNa:  
Ten no  
Do what you want with your horny ass but don't document it to me  
I've had enough emotions for one day  
I'll just go and lie down and sleep

Tenouttaten:  
But like  
Bottoming for two hurts a lot  
More than normally  
Bc you know  
There are two dicks up your ass

ImNaNa:  
Hyung I don't want to know  
Really

Tenouttaten:  
Just making sure  
Bc you're totally bottom material  
But you also have something of a top  
Like the gay confidence  
That's something important

ImNaNa:  
My head hurts and that's definitely your fault

Tenouttaten:  
Awww my baby  
Sorry  
Go drink some water and get a good sleep  
Better than an aspirin  
I promise

ImNaNa:  
Hyung it was me who told you this once  
Please go home  
You're drunk

Tenouttaten:  
But the fun is only starting  
;)

ImNaNa:  
There are times I really wish I wasn't your son  
Then I realize that that's the reality  
And I'm instantly happy

Tenouttaten:  
I should be mad  
But  
Some good stuff is about to happen  
So I'll let it slide

ImNaNa:  
bYE

Tenouttaten:  
Ily Nana <3


	33. Thirty-three for the Right Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :3  
> I‘m sorry that I didn‘t update for a while, I was on vacation with my family and the wifi was absolutely horrible
> 
> I‘ll double update as a small New Year gift <3
> 
> Btw this is not related to this book, but the WayV teasers killed my. Who allowed these boys to be this good-looking?? Also, Xiajun has the most fabulous eyebrows I‘m jealous

[7:35 AM]

Jenono:  
Are we greeting Jaemin today or not?

Injunnie☆~:  
What do you mean?  
Of course we will greet him

Jenono:  
But like  
With kisses and so?  
Like the same way we said goodbye last Saturday

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah  
If he's okay with that?  
But I think he is  
He looked so cute when we did that

Jenono:  
Jsjksksla  
He was so flustered  
I want to see him like that again  
Normally it's always me who's like that around him

Injunnie☆~:  
Well yeah  
You're a bottom

Jenono:  
Stfu  
The term is panicked gay  
I'm a top

Injunnie☆~:  
Whatever floats your boat  
But we both know how much of a bottom you are  
;)

Jenono:  
We will see that Renren

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh~  
Are we using nicknames now?

Jenono:  
Well do you prefer pet names?  
Baby boy

[7:43 AM]

Jenono:  
Renjun?

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm sorry  
I threw my phone away

Jenono:  
Why–  
Ooooh  
OOOOOOH  
You like that huh?

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno no

Jenono:  
I'll call you baby boy from now on

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno please  
Don't

Jenono:  
But why?  
I can see you btw  
You're hella cute to look at rn

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait where are you?

Jenono:  
Look up from your phone baby boy

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[9:05 AM]

Tenouttaten:  
Nana  
What's wrong with you?  
You haven't said a word this morning  
Are you okay?

ImNaNa:  
...  
No I'm not okay

Tenouttaten:  
Who do I have to beat up?

ImNaNa:  
No one  
It's Jeno and Renjun  
Apparently they're using pet names now  
THeY cALlEd mE bAbE  
BABE  
HI BABE  
UFDEZHSSRGJJ

Tenouttaten:  
Omg  
But isn't that like  
A good thing?

ImNaNa:   
I ALMOST DIED SPOT ON OKAY

Tenouttaten:  
But  
Do you have pet names for them as well?  
Cause that's a must

ImNaNa:  
No???  
Why should I?

Tenouttaten:  
Duh  
It's hot  
And it will give you big dick energy  
Well except you call them daddy or smth like that  
That wouldn't be so fortunate for your ass

ImNaNa:  
HYUNG WTF  
Don't tell me you're still drunk

Tenouttaten:  
Nope I'm sober  
But back to the topic  
That's exactly why I said you should take advice from Johnny

ImNaNa:  
Well  
It seems like Jeno calls Renjun Baby Boy

Tenouttaten:  
Fghjkkcdet  
RENJUN?  
HUANG RENJUN?  
BABY BOY?  
It kinda fits not gonna lie  
He emits baby boy energy

ImNaNa:  
Yeah  
True that

Tenouttaten:  
Kay  
You have to assert dominance

ImNaNa:  
Well  
I can just call Renjun baby boy as well  
Since Jeno does it  
But what do you think about Honey Bun  
For Jeno

Tenouttaten:  
Not bad  
Honey Bun  
Rolls easily off the tongue  
But does it suit Jeno?

ImNaNa:  
Idk  
That's why I'm asking you

Tenouttaten:  
Hmmm  
How about Baby Doll?

ImNaNa:  
I'm not sure if that fits Jeno  
He's not exactly a doll

Tenouttaten:  
Well yeah  
True

ImNaNa:  
You know what  
I'll just go back to calling him Handsome  
Bc that's what he is

Tenouttaten:  
That's not that bad  
And since Renjun has a bottom spot now  
You can always resort to calling him Big Daddy

ImNaNa:  
nO  
NeVEr

Tenouttaten:  
;)


	34. Thirty-four for the Preparations

[1:35 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hyung  
Help

Tenouttaten:  
Yes Nana  
I'm here  
I see you still love your mom

ImNaNa:  
I always love you Mom  
But all jokes aside  
What does one wear to impress two cute/hot boys?

Tenouttaten:  
Something even hotter  
Preferably nothing

ImNaNa:  
You're not helping

Tenouttaten:  
Oh I would help you  
But you just never accept my proposals

ImNaNa:  
Hyung  
Maybe it's not me who's the problem  
Maybe your „proposals" just suck

Tenouttaten:  
Highly unlikely

ImNaNa:  
Oof  
What I want to say is  
Come over and help me dress for my date

Tenouttaten:  
I can't  
I'm with Johnny

ImNaNa:  
So Johnny is more important than your son?

Tenouttaten:  
Well  
His tongue and what he can do with it surely is

ImNaNa:  
I hate you

Tenouttaten:  
<3

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

 

[1:46 PM]

Jenono:  
Renjun  
What do you wear?

Injunnie☆~:  
?  
My clothes

Jenono:  
No I mean for the date

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh  
I have Chenle over to help me so

Jenono:  
Lucky  
Neither Hyuck nor Mark have time to help me

Injunnie☆~:  
Huehue

Jenono:  
I'm serious tho

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't you have these really nice pants?  
You know the blue ones with the silver nails on the pockets

Jenono:  
Yeah but they're not really comfortable

Injunnie☆~:  
Fuck comfort  
Your ass looks good in them, wear them  
And a black shirt

Jenono:  
Thanks ig  
I'll do that  
See you later  
Baby boy

Injunnie☆~:  
I still get a small heart attack every time you do this  
It's really unhealthy

Jenono:  
Well yeah  
That's the reason I do it  
To make your heart go all doki doki for me

Injunnie☆~:  
Ooof  
Why are you my boyfriend again?

Jenono:  
I have a nice ass  
And a big dick

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof yes you do  
To both  
:p

Jenono:  
^^

Injunnie☆~:  
Big Daddy

Jenono:  
Ok whoa there  
I dropped my pants

Injunnie☆~:  
OH WOW  
Who would've known you have a daddy kink

Jenono:  
I dON'T  
I was walking from the bathroom to my room with them in my hand

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah sure ^^  
;p

Jenono:  
Put that tongue back where it came from 

Injunnie☆~:  
Make me

Jenono:  
Well yeah sure 

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh and how?

Jenono:  
...  
Really?

Injunnie☆~:  
Tell me  
How would you put that tongue back where it came from?

Jenono:  
I'd kiss you

Injunnie☆~:  
:/  
*disappointment*

Jenono:  
Do you want me to grab it with my fingers and shove it back forcefully?  
Damn that's kinky  
But hey  
No kink-shaming

Injunnie☆~:  
Nani the fuck  
Please don't

Jenono:  
Soooo  
Kiss you?

Injunnie☆~:  
I don't have to put out my tongue for you to do that

Jenono:  
True that  
But I like it

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh  
Well then  
:p

Jenono:  
~<3

Injunnie☆~:  
We're such a cringy couple

Jenono:  
Shut up  
That's not cringy  
It's cute

Injunnie☆~:  
Eh  
Yeah sure

Jenono:  
._.

Injunnie☆~:  
Don't be late for our date

Jenono:  
Wait  
OMFG WHY IS IT ALREADY THIS LATE  
COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID SOMETHING  
I'LL BE LATE NOW

Injunnie☆~:  
Run Forest, run!

Jenono:  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
Nope you don't

Jenono:  
Right I love you Baby Boy

Injunnie☆~:  
You'd better run than calling me pet names

Jenono:  
Don't act as if you don't like it

Injunnie☆~:  
JENO

Jenono:  
I'm late anyways  
That's part of my charm kay

Injunnie☆~:  
Ooof I'll tell Jaemin you'll be late

Jenono:  
<3


	35. Thirty-five for the Cinema

[3:07 PM]

Sunshineburn:  
How's it going?

Jenono:  
Good I think

Sunshineburn:  
But wHY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE

Jenono:  
Chill I'm on the toilet  
Trying to calm down  
Bc Hyuck  
I've never noticed just HOW hot Jaemin can be

Sunshineburn:  
You're all such hormonal teenagers I swear

Jenono:  
Well yeah  
He called me haNDSOME

Sunshineburn:  
Good for you???

Jenono:  
What's wrong with you Hyuck?  
You act as if Mark rejected you or smth

Sunshineburn:  
...

Jenono:  
WAIT REALKy?  
*TEALLY  
**REALLY?

Sunshineburn:  
You should really fix that typing issue you have

Jenono:  
Stfu  
It's not that bad

Sunshineburn:  
Tru  
It could be way worse  
Now go back and kiss your men

Jenono:  
Hyuck...

Sunshineburn:  
GO  
NOW

Jenono:  
Why is everyone yelling at me today?  
And it's always bc I'm supposedly slow

Sunshineburn:   
Well maybe it's bc you are hella slow  
I don't want an answer to that, go get some

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:36 PM]

ImNaNa:  
Hyung help

Tenouttaten:  
What's wrong  
Do I have to murder my other two sons?

ImNaNa:  
Wtf no  
But  
We're in the movies  
And  
I can't concentrate  
Hyung they're flirting the whole time  
But like  
With me  
It's as if they're having a competition  
What should I do???

Tenouttaten:  
Nana calm down your panicked gay is showing  
What you got to do now is taking out the confident gay in you  
And then flirt back   
;)

ImNaNa:  
Fghjfkkd  
I'm trying

Tenouttaten:  
Lol you'll really end up as a bottom like this

ImNaNa:  
Shut up

Tenouttaten:  
Go show them who's the boss

ImNaNa:  
Me?  
No wait that's Renjun

Tenouttaten:  
Jaemin...

ImNaNa:  
I'M JOKING  
Don't you know I'm the boss

Tenouttaten:  
That's it!  
I'm proud of you, all grown up  
Getting some dick  
Even two  
My little baby  
*sheds a tear of gayness*

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[5:36 PM]

Jenono:  
What do you think is taking him so long?

Injunnie☆~:  
I don't know  
Do you think we're taking it too far?

Jenono:  
Idk  
Maybe?

Injunnie☆~:  
Maybe I shouldn't have placed my hands on his knee

Jenono:  
You what???  
Well yeah  
But like  
Just placing it there doesn't do any harm

Injunnie☆~:  
Well  
You see  
He has really nice thighs  
And I was tempted

Jenono:  
Ooof Baby Boy what did you do?

Injunnie☆~:  
:3

Jenono:  
Btw I see that blush  
You're practically glowing  
Baby Boy

Injunnie☆~:  
Shut up  
I'm not  
Why are we even texting we're right next to each other

Jenono:  
Maybe bc I don't want everyone around us to know that we're trying to get into the pants of the boy that is currently on the toilet?

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno  
We don't just want to get in his pants  
We want his heart

Jenono:  
That was a joke .-.

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh Jeno

Jenono:  
Shut up he's coming back


	36. Thirty-six for a Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff ahead ^-^ ((and some making-out, but only at the end))

Jaemin sighed and stuffed his phone in the pocket at the back of his jeans. He looked up into the mirror of the bathroom and fixed a few strands of his hair until he heard the short melody that indicated the end of the break, signalling that he needed to return to his place. He twisted his face into a grimace and headed back. It wasn't that he didn't want to return to the two, it was more, that his feelings were very messed up at the moment and he had no idea what to do.

He returned to the two waiting boys and took his place between them, leaning deep into his seat. The two boys left and right from him put their phones away and returned their attention to the caramel-haired boy. But before they could say anything the lights were dimmed down and the movie continued to play. It was an action movie that had come out recently with a pretty basic and predictable plot, but the action scenes were done really well. Nevertheless, Jaemin felt himself a bit bored and was easily distracted by the two boys next to him who were shuffling around from time to time.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his left shoulder and soft hair tickling the side of his neck. He slightly turned his head and was surprised to see Jeno leaning against him, visibly struggling to keep his eyes open and concentrate on the movie. Jaemin smiled and a small chuckle escaped his lips. He leaned down a bit and pushed the hair out of Jeno's face, making the boy stir up and he attempted to retract his head from the other's shoulders.

«It's okay,» Jaemin whispered, pulling Jeno's head back onto his shoulder. «You look tired, rest a bit.» Jeno didn't complain, he let his eyes fall closed and let out a content sigh when Jaemin started to brush his hair gently with his fingers. Jaemin smiled softly at the boy, admiring how beautiful and peaceful his features looked in the little light the movie screen provided.

By now Renjun had noticed what was happening next to him, and he too couldn't help but smile at how cute the two looked. He returned his gaze to the big screen in front of them not wanting to disturb the moment the two seemed to have. However, Jaemin himself was feeling quite tired, since he hadn't slept so well the past few days as well. He contemplated leaning his head on top of Jeno's, but one look to the right made him change his mind in a second. He shuffled around a bit to find a more comfortable position and then he let his head fall gently on Renjun's shoulder. It was a little bit uncomfortable, but it was definitely worth it.

Renjun's first reaction was to freeze, he tensed up and looked to his left, confused about what had just happened. But when he saw Jaemin he couldn't help but giggle quietly at the boy and relaxed his shoulders. His gaze wandered over Jaemin's beautiful face and without really thinking he lifted up his hand, tracing the outline of his features with the tips of his fingers. Jaemin looked up, contrary to Jeno he hadn't closed his eyes, he just wanted to rest his head a bit. His eyes met Renjun's, who realized what he was doing and quickly took his hand away from Jaemin's face.

Jaemin didn't break eye contact with Renjun when he reached out for his hand and guided it back up to his face, only then turning his head a bit to press a simple kiss on the palm. His lips lingered there for a few seconds before he looked back up at Renjun, smiling the softest smile the black-haired boy had ever seen.

Renjun felt his heart flutter and a blush crept up his face. He shyly adverted his eyes, trying to calm down his heart by taking a deep breath. He felt Jaemin chuckle on his shoulder, followed by him nuzzling his head deeper into the crook of Renjun's neck.

They stayed like that until the movie ended, only then realizing that Jeno had fallen asleep on Jaemin. Jaemin and Renjun both reached out for him the same time, resulting in their hands being laid over each other as the gently nudged Jeno's shoulder. Renjun let out a burst of bubbly laughter at that, locking his fingers around Jaemin's while sending a playful wink his way.

Jaemin just lifted an eyebrow and lifted their hands up, pressing once again a kiss to his hands, a small smirk on his face. Jeno, who had just woken up, looked at them confused, not really knowing what was going on. But he was happy that the two seemed to get along just well, and since he was still quite sleepy he latched his arms around Jaemin, lazily hanging on his side.

«Jaemin-ah,» he whined, «I'm hungryyy.»

Jaemin let out a loud 'oof', almost losing his balance because of the sudden weight on his side.

«Well, then let's go eat,» Renjun laughed and started walking to the exit, the other two following him while Jeno was still hugging Jaemin.

They thought about where to eat for quite some time but couldn't bring themselves to come to an agreement. Eventually, they decided to just go, buy some ramen and head home to Renjun's since his parents had left for the evening and wouldn't return before tomorrow.

About thirty minutes later and with growling stomachs they arrived at Renjun's house, Renjun immediately disappearing into the kitchen to brew some water for their ramen. In the meantime, Jeno led Jaemin into the living room where they had enough space to comfortably eat. They gathered some pillows and blankets and spread them out all over the floor.

Renjun followed them shortly after, carrying a tablet full of steaming bowls of ramen, with glasses and three different bottles of beverages.

«Finally,» Jeno sighed, making grabby hands at Renjun and hopping around impatiently. «I'm dying from hunger, do you hear me? Dying!»

«You act like a kid,» Renjun scoffed and handed Jaemin a bowl first, much to Jeno's dismay. He started pouting and sat down glaring heavily at Renjun in such a non-threatening way that Jaemin couldn't help but coo at the sight. The caramel-haired boy felt pity for the boy, so he scooted closer and lifted his chopsticks with a big bite of dripping noodles.

«Say aaah,» he said, closing the distance and feeding Jeno who happily cooperated, opening his mouth wide to slurp down the ramen.

«Thanks, Babe,» he grinned after swallowing and then opened his mouth again, waiting for more food until the moment of the two was destroyed by the sound of a camera going off.

«Oops, I forgot the sound was still on,» Renjun said nonchalantly, typing around on his phone. «That's going to be my new lock screen, you two look adorable!»

Jaemin looked at Renjun in disbelief, not knowing if he should be upset or feeling honoured to be Renjun's new lock screen. Jeno, on the other hand, didn't even think twice and launched himself at Renjun, attacking him with tickles, making the poor boy scream and squirm under him.

«Delete that!» Jeno commanded, mercilessly penetrating Renjun's sides with his fingers.

«No! Never!» Renjun cried out, trying everything to get away from the boy sitting on top of him.

«Then at least send it to me, I want it too,» Jeno complied and stopped the torture, but didn't get off the black-haired yet.

Renjun smirked. «What if I don't do that?» he asked cheekily, looking up with a mischievous glance.

Jeno leaned down near the other's ear, placing his hands left and right from Renjun's head. «Then I'll have to punish you,» he whispered with a voice that had dropped at least one octave and that sent shivers down not only Renjun's but Jaemin's back as well.

The atmosphere in the room had completely changed, there was a heavy tension in the air and Jaemin suddenly felt like in the wrong place. What was he even doing here? The two were boyfriends, they were obviously happy with each other and didn't need him third-wheeling next to them. He had the sudden urge to leave as fast as possible.

«Oh really? The only one whom I might let punish me would be Jaemin tho,» Renjun said suddenly, turning his head to look the boy who sat opposite of them deep in the eyes.

«Is that so, Baby Boy?» Jeno chuckled, leaning back and releasing Renjun from his hold, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

Renjun crawled over to Jaemin, lifting up his hand to gently caress the other's cheek, feeling the smooth skin shiver and heating up under his touch. Jaemin felt his heartbeat accelerate, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

«Jaemin...» Renjun breathed out softly, staring lovingly into the other's eyes, taking notice of every little speck of colour that he could detect. «Jaemin I like you a lot,» he slowly continued, his expression becoming more serious the longer he talked. «And you're starting to have a very special place in my heart, one that can't be replaced with anything or anyone.» He lifted his other hand up to cup Jaemin's cheeks, as carefully holding it as if it was porcelain. «Say, can I... can I kiss you?» He almost shyly batted his eyelashes and waited for a response.

At that moment, in Jaemin's eyes, Renjun was the most beautiful being on earth. He felt his heartbeat increase as he stared into his eyes, trailing his eyes slowly down his face, from his cheeks to his elegant nose down to his soft lips, that looked so incredibly irresistible right here and then that he couldn't even think about what answer he should give. He just leaned in, his eyes closing midway, and then he kissed Renjun for the first time.

It was sweet. It was overwhelming. It was beautiful.

They kissed slowly, their bodies travelling closer to each other the longer the kiss went on, their lips melting against each other. They didn't move much, but somehow Jaemin found himself on Renjuns lap, his arms tightly wrapped around the other boy's shoulders, their noses brushing against each other from time to time. They were as close as somehow possible, their lips moving together, with no force, but a lot of love and desperation. They were almost scared to let go of each other, savouring every second of that wonderful kiss.

When they broke apart, panting and with heated cheeks, they just stared at each other with wide eyes. There was still a string of saliva connecting their half-opened mouths, reminding them of what they had done just now.

«Wow, that was hot,» Jeno whispered, making the two both turn their heads and look at him. The black-haired boy was still sitting where he had been left by Renjun, staring at the two with just as wide eyes.

Jaemin was the first to collect himself again and he started to unwrap himself from Renjun, swiftly getting up and walking over to Jeno. After three steps he had reached the boy and he didn't waste any time as he got down, straddling the unsuspecting Jeno and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Renjun had just let the other boy do so, a small smile appearing on his face as he realized what Jaemin was about to do.

«I bet we can be even hotter,» Jaemin chuckled lightly and reached out for the other's neck to pull him in, slanting his lips over Jeno's, kissing the boy with a passion that made Jeno growl into Jaemin's mouth. Jeno's hands rested on Jaemin's hips, pulling him in, closer to his body, until he was seated on his lap.

Jaemin tilted his head to deepen the kiss, kissing Jeno was so much different from kissing Renjun, but just as good and he wanted more. He wanted to hear more of the sounds that were coming out of Jeno's mouth, he wanted to feel more of him, to touch more of him. He felt Jeno's tongue running over his lower lip, slowly pushing inside his mouth. The kiss became messier, with tongues and teeth involved, but neither of them made an attempt to pull away. Just then Jaemin looked up to stare at Renjun, and it was the hottest thing the black-haired boy had ever seen. Jaemin stared at him with a heated look in his eyes, still continuing to kiss Jeno, but never losing eye-contact.

Renjun felt his pants tighten at the sight, and he had to fight the urge to relieve himself right there. Instead, he motioned at Jaemin, mouthing at him to bite Jeno's lip. The caramel-haired smirked and did as he was told, resulting in Jeno letting out a deep groan. The boy didn't even try to quieten down the sounds he made, and it drove Renjun as well as Jaemin wild.

When the two finally separated again the temperature in the room had significantly risen, leaving all three boys with heated cheeks and heavily breathing.

«Does... does that mean you're now our boyfriend, Jaemin?» Jeno asked after they had stared at each other for multiple minutes.

Jaemin smiled softly at Jeno, then turned his head to meet the eyes of Renjun. «Well, you haven't asked me yet, have you now?»

Renjun laughed softly, crawling over to the two of them and started to pet Jeno's hair gently. «Well then it's finally time to do so,» he said happily, looking Jaemin once again deep into the eyes. «Na Jaemin, do you want to be our boyfriend?»

«How could I say no after what just has happened?» Jaemin grinned, but a bright pink-ish blush spread over his cheeks and down to his neck. «Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend.»

The three smiled delightedly at each other, enjoying the moment more than anything else. That was until a loud growl interrupted the almost peaceful silence and both Renjun and Jaemin turned to look at Jeno.

«I still haven't eaten anything!» Jeno defended himself, turning bright red.

A fit of bubbly laughter escaped Renjun's mouth and once started, he could barely contain it, rolling on the floor while holding his belly.

«Well, then we should better eat, shouldn't we?» Renjun chuckled and moved over to the abandoned bowls of ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, not sure why tho. But ye, Norenmin sailed. ^-^
> 
> Question: How are my readers with Norenmin smut? I personally don't have that much a problem with it since they're all 18 and legal adults, but I'm not sure how it is viewed since I've seen different opinions.
> 
> Also, this is random but my friend got me Key's Album FACE and I'm really happy rn :3


	37. Thirty-seven for You didn‘t know?

[7:46 AM]

Sunshineburn:  
I get that it's all bueno and rainbows between you and Jaemin  
But PLEASE  
Could you stop making out in front of my locker?

Jenono:  
Oh that's your locker?  
Sorry :)

Sunshineburn:  
You little fucker  
You know very well that this is my locker

Jenono:  
Ooops  
Well you can always join us with Mark  
If it makes it less awkward

Sunshineburn:  
I was about to congratulate you for getting two handsome boyfriends  
But now I'm not so sure anymore  
Is that bad influence I smell?

Jenono:  
Oof who even could influence me  
Are you sure that's not you?

Sunshineburn:  
Idk  
Maybe a CERTAIN CHINESE BOY?  
Or the cute guy that shoved his tongue down your throat just five minutes ago?

Jenono:  
:[

Sunshineburn:  
Only stating the facts

Jenono:  
Oof okay  
We will find another location to love ourselves

Sunshineburn:  
Thanks my friend

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[7:48 AM]

SoftKing:  
Injunnie  
Guess what I just saw  
You won't like it

Injunnie☆~:  
What is it?  
A dead bird?

SoftKing:  
What no  
It was Jeno  
And Jaemin

Injunnie☆~:  
They're already at school?

SoftKing:  
Yeah  
And uh  
Injunnie  
They were kissing  
So  
Like  
It was intense  
I'm still shook  
Not gonna lie, they were kinda hot

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait what?!  
They kissed at school?  
In front of everyone?

SoftKing:  
Yes  
I'm sorry Injunnie :(

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait why are you sorry Chenle?

SoftKing:  
Well  
Didn't you and Jeno kind of have something together?

Injunnie☆~:  
Oh  
OOOH  
yes  
We still are together

SoftKing:  
Wait does that mean he cheated openly on you???  
Why aRE yOu NoT mAD?????  
I'm gonna kick his ass

Injunnie☆~:  
Omg Chenle  
I'm sorry  
I forgot to tell you  
We're kinda all together  
Like  
A triple? Or what would you call that?  
Polyamory you know  
Anyways  
Me and Jeno asked Jaemin to be our boyfriend  
And he said yes  
So everything is good  
By the way, yes I'm mad, but only that they made out without me :c

[7:53 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Chenle?  
Lele?

[7:55 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
Omg you didn't go to kick Jeno's ass for real, did you?  
Chenle you idiot  
He could flip you off with his pinky  
Come back here  
Don't hurt my boyfriend(s)

[7:58 AM]

Injunnie☆~:  
ZHONG CHENLE

[9:04 AM]

SoftKing:  
Couldn't you have said that a bit earlier?  
I'm not talking to you btw

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm sorry okay

SoftKing:  
Pssssh  
Somehow I'm always the last to know these things  
I thought we were FRIENDS

Injunnie☆~:  
Lele  
Please  
We are still friends

SoftKing:  
I embarrassed myself in front of both of your boyfriends  
And a lot of people  
I'm hella mad okay

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm so sorry  
I'll treat you to dinner  
And I'll buy you your favourite snacks for a whole week  
Also maybe a movie night?  
Next Saturday at mine?

SoftKing:  
...  
But only bc you're my friend

Injunnie☆~:  
I love you Lele <3

SoftKing:  
Ew go and send that stuff to your boyfriends

Injunnie☆~:  
Sure  
I'll be sending a lot more tho

SoftKing:  
Ooof bet you send them nudes

Injunnie☆~:  
That's actually not a bad idea

SoftKing:  
huaNG RENJUN  
I WAS KIDDING  
Jkdkkxkxl  
My innocent eyes

Injunnie☆~:  
:p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before I hit you with the angst :)
> 
> Jk it won‘t be that bad


	38. Thirty-eight for All of them Together

_[The loves of my LIFE]_   
_[5:67 PM]_

_ImNaNa:_  
Sooo  
We have a groupchat now   
:3  
Yay

 _Jenono:_  
Aju nice

 _ImNaNa:_  
I say we celebrate the group chat with a sleepover party  
Next Saturday?

 _Jenono:_  
Wtf  
Why would you have to celebrate the creation of a group chat???

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Shut up Jeno if he wants to celebrate he can do that  
If you miss us that much you could've just said so tho  
;)  
But on Saturday is not good, me and Chenle have a sleepover already

 _ImNaNa:_  
Thanks Junnie <3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
No problem babe

 _Jenono:_  
Oof  
I feel left out

 _ImNaNa:_  
Oh no  
Don't worry Honey Bun  
We won't forget you <3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Awww  
The cutie's right  
We could never leave you out Nono  
<3

 _Jenono:_  
I love you :]

 _ImNaNa:_  
Dang he just wanted attention  
So cute  
But I love you too Handsome

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Oof  
My ice cold heart is melting

 _Jenono:_  
Wait it's not made of stone?? :0

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Shut up I'm soft  
Let me be soft for the moment

 _ImNaNa:_  
Aww  
I wanna hug you  
Right now

 _Jenono:_  
I wanna kiss him  
Right now

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Ooof  
You two are too much  
<3

 _Jenono:_  
It's you who is too much  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Okay  
Enough, this is enough pink lovey-dovey-ness for me  
I don't mind it if you do it tho  
So please feel free to go on, just don't expect me to reply

 _Jenono:_  
Wtf  
Why?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Because when you do it it's cute

 _Jenono:_  
•^•  
Where did Jaemin go?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I don't know  
He disappeared  
Jaemin are you okay?

_ImNaNa:_

I FOUND IT  
^w^

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
uwu

 _Jenono:_  
Double that uwu  
UWU

 _ImNaNa:_  
But  
Back to the beginning  
If not Saturday, when do we want to do the sleepover?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Friday?

 _Jenono:_  
I think Friday is okay for me

 _ImNaNa:_  
I'm not sure  
I have to check

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Well then  
Where would we sleep though?

 _Jenono:_  
Our house has hella thin walls  
You hear someone breathing next door  
So not mine

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I could ask my parents, but I'm not sure  
How about you Jaemin?

 _ImNaNa:_  
Friday is okay!  
Uh  
Idk  
Maybe? I think my parents are out for the weekend, so that would work

 _Jenono:_  
Nice  
So either Renjun's or Jaemin's place

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Well if Jaemin's parents are out that would be better  
Because you know my mom Jeno

 _Jenono:_  
Oof  
Yeah  
She's really nice tho

 _ImNaNa:_  
She is?  
I'd like to get to know her sometime

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Oh I'm sure that we can arrange something, don't worry  
:)

 _ImNaNa:_  
Great, thanks <3

 _Jenono:_  
Bye lovelies, I have to go :(  
My mom wants me to move some stuff from the garage

 _ImNaNa:_  
Oof  
Have fun!  
Byebye Handsome

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Bye Nono :p


	39. Thirty-nine for the Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while >.< Sorry, I just had a few really bad days
> 
> Oh yeah, Jeno and Taeyeong are brothers in this fic

[6:41 PM]

Tenouttaten:  
Hey  
I heard you have a sleepover with your boyfriends  
You know what to do  
Avoid to bottom  
But like  
If it's only one it's fine, if they know what they do it won't hurt that much

ImNaNa:  
Hyung we're not gonna fuck  
We're watching a movie  
I'm preparing the popcorn

Tenouttaten:  
You know Nana  
The night is long ;)

ImNaNa:  
•^•

Tenouttaten:  
So just for precautional reasons  
I packed you three condoms and some lube  
They're in the small blue bag

ImNaNa:  
Ooof Hyung why  
What will they think???

Tenouttaten:  
That you wanna smash  
Just tell them  
Lemme smash

ImNaNa:  
I will NOT do that

Tenouttaten:  
Oh right  
It's because  
You're Betty  
:p

[6:51 PM]

Tenouttaten:  
Nana you still there?  
[message unable to send]

YOU BLOCKED ME???  
[message unable to send]

You little shit  
[message unable to send]

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

[7:32 PM]

TYTracking:  
Hey  
Jeno  
You forgot your toothbrush  
Mom said I have to bring it to you, I'll be there in like ten minutes

Jenono:  
Oof  
No  
It's okay  
Renjun offered me one already  
Don't come  
How do you know the address anyways?

TYTracking:  
Too late I'm already omw  
Mom told me

Jenono:  
Ugh  
Can't you just turn around?

TYTracking:  
Nope I'm taking the bus  
Why anyway?  
Are you smoking weed or something?

Jenono:  
Wtf I don't do drugs

TYTracking:  
Then what?  
Are you having an orgy?

Jenono:  
Jdkkxkf  
Hyung  
No  
It's a sleepover  
We're watching a movielffkfifikkkkkkkkk

TYTracking:  
Jeno?  
You okay lil bro?

Jenono:  
Hi this is Renjun, Jeno is a bit busy so he won't be able to answer anymore

TYTracking:  
Wtf what is going on?  
I'm confused  
Just let me do my job as a big brother  
Our mom will kill me if I don't deliver that dumb toothbrush

Jenono:  
Drop it in the mail or something, but don't bother ringing the door, no one will answer

TYTracking:  
Kay  
Tell Jeno I said bye

Jenono:  
Will do :)

TYTracking:  
Oh yeah  
And he never tells me stuff  
So  
Are you like his friend or what?

Jenono:  
Uh uh  
Jeno will probably kill me  
But no  
I'm his boyfriend

TYTracking:  
Oh Jeno has a boyfriend?

Jenono:  
Yeah  
He's gay

TYTracking:  
Oh thanks god  
That makes coming out a lot easier  
Like  
One person less I have to worry about

Jenono:  
You're gay as well?  
Ooof where are all them gays coming from?  
Not that I'm complaining

TYTracking:  
It's 2018  
Who even is straight anymore

Jenono:  
True that  
So  
Like  
I need to go  
Bye

TYTracking:  
Just please, use protection  
And you can tell Jeno that we'll have a talk  
Between brothers  
:)

Jenono:  
He looks terrified  
You sure you're his brother?

TYTracking:  
Oh don't worry  
I just want to know if he tops or bottoms  
And give some advice

Jenono:  
Oh I'm sure that either me or Jaemin top  
So he's probably the bottom

TYTracking:  
Kay  
Wait who is Jaemin?


	40. Forty for the Love they have for Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated quite some time if I should really post this chapter, but I decided to do it anyway. Well yeah, you all probably know what's about to come: We're finding out who really tops and bottoms between them.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with this you can skip this, I made a brief resume at the end in the notes. And I'll upload a fluffy Markhyuck special chapter for everyone who doesn't like this. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and this is a lot longer than my usual chapters.

Renjun smirked devilishly as he typed away on Jeno's phone, holding the loudly protesting boy down onto the couch in Jaemin's living room with his body weight. He had put on some random movie, only to discover that Jaemin had disappeared and Jeno had been sitting on the couch and was texting someone. Since he was bored and had absolutely no interest in watching the boring movie, he decided to take things into his own hands, hence why they were now in this position.

«I get that you want attention, but can you at least get off me?» Jeno whined and pushed his lower body up in a desperate try to make the other move away from him. But the action resulted only in Renjun falling forward with a loud 'oof', landing more or less on Jeno's chest.

«Renjun, please!» Jeno groaned, but the older had decided that Jeno's talking was becoming a bit annoying, so he threw the phone away, earning a panicked yelp from the boy underneath him and something about «my poor phone» and «how could you». The noise was cut off when Renjun placed a finger on Jeno's lips, lifting himself up to look properly at the younger.

Jeno stopped moving immediately, there was something in Renjun's gaze that he couldn't quite get his hands on, something that made his heart beat faster and the temperature of his body rise.

Renjun slowly leaned down, pressing his lips gently onto Jeno's in a short kiss, pulling away after just a few seconds. His face stayed close over Jeno's, merely leaving space between them. He could feel Jeno's hot breath ghosting over his skin and they stared at each other with a mix of emotions in their eyes until Jeno couldn't take it anymore and pulled Renjun forcefully down. The kiss became more passionate, Jeno ran his tongue over Renjun's lips and soon the scene had shifted into a whole make-out session. Jeno's hands were all over Renjun's back and in his hair, pulling him closer, while Renjun let his roam over the younger's body, feeling up the other's broad chest through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. He let his hands wander further down, to Jeno's hard stomach running them up and down his sides, touching the younger everywhere possible, until he pulled at the hem of the shirt, letting his cold fingers sneak underneath it.

Jeno let out a tiny sound at the new feeling, throwing his head back and slightly arching his chest to be closer to Renjun. The boy on top used the opportunity to start kissing Jeno's neck, slowly travelling down while leaving open-mouthed kisses on the hot skin. He stopped when he reached the shirt, letting out a sound of annoyance, but before he could do anything about it Jeno had pulled him up again, reconnecting their lips.

They were interrupted by a loud cough, both of their heads shooting up and turning to look at Jaemin, who was standing in the door with both eyebrows risen, judging them hard.

«I thought we wanted to watch a movie, not to make out all night,» the caramel-haired boy sighed, walking over with two bowls of popcorn, placing them down in front of the TV. When he turned back, he saw the other two still in the same position, staring at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

«So, do we watch the movie now?» Jaemin asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

«You're blocking the TV, we can't see anything» Renjun lamely replied, hesitantly pulling away from Jeno.

Jaemin had to bite his lip to prevent to laugh from that, calmly walking over to the couch, pushing the two away from each other, sitting down in the space between them. He gave his best to keep up the annoyed face, staring straight at the screen even if he didn't really saw the pictures flowing over it. It took all his willpower to ignore the boys next to him, acting as if nothing was happening, as if he really wanted to watch that dull movie. It wasn't that he didn't want anything to happen, oh no. He just wanted to see how long it would take them to make a move and who would be the first one to take action.

Turned out it was – surprise – Jeno, who muttered «fuck this shit» under his breath and grabbed Jaemin's face with both of his hands, smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, pressing his body against Jaemin's side. Jaemin smirked into the kiss and put his arms around Jeno's waist, turning their bodies so that he was able to pull the boy on his lap, all while never separating their lips.

Jeno was getting more and more caught up in the kiss, slowly starting to move his hips back and forth, grinding down on Jaemin's lap. Jaemin's breath hitched and he groaned into Jeno's mouth, tightening the grip around him.

Renjun had been only watching the two in front of him, but he was starting to feel left out, so he moved closer to the two, experimentally planting a peck to Jaemin's neck which sent shivers over the caramel-haired boy's skin. Deciding that he was onto something, he shifted around to find a more comfortable position, placing one arm over Jeno's shoulders and the other on the couch, leaning closer to Jaemin, continuing to latch his lips at the spot he had previously kissed already, starting to suck there hard, even grazing his teeth and gently biting the skin. He heard Jaemin let out a whimper and he felt Jeno moving to the side, giving him more room to lean in closer. Renjun chuckled slightly and interrupted his doing to lift his head, separating Jeno and Jaemin with the hand that had been on Jeno's shoulder to first give Jeno a kiss and then Jaemin as well.

They all stopped, leaning back while panting heavily, mouths half opened, and stayed silent for a moment. Then Renjun widened his eyes and sighed deeply.

«I don't have any condoms or lube,» he then said quietly, averting his eyes to the floor, his cheeks heating up.

«Me neither,» Jeno spoke up, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

«Shit,» Renjun cursed and scrunched up his nose.

Jaemin bit his lower lip and cleared his throat. «I... I might have some,» he shyly mumbled and a blush crept up his face. «They're in the blue box in the guest's bathroom, I'll go get them.» He pushed Jeno off his lap as gently as he could, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Once he was out of the sight of the two other boys, he clutched his heart, taking a deep shaky breath. Were they really about to do this? He was slightly nervous, mostly because he had no idea what exactly would happen. He wasn't a virgin anymore – he had had girlfriends before and things happen, he's a teenager after all – but it was the first time that it was with a guy. And more than one person. Fuck, he was about to have a threesome with Jeno and Renjun!

Jaemin ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing the blue box that stood openly on the cupboard next to the sink. He briefly checked the content, it was exactly how Ten had told him. He looked up into the mirror, meeting his reflexion, red cheeks, messy hair, swollen lips. And oh my, was that a hickey? He hadn't thought that it would be this big and this dark, Renjun surely knew what he was doing. That thing would be almost impossible to fully cover up. 

He closed his eyes, took one last deep breath and then turned to walk back into the living room, where he found Renjun and Jeno staring at each other with such an intensity that suddenly made Jaemin's pants feel a lot tighter. Renjun looked up, breaking eye contact with the younger and turning his head to watch Jaemin.

«You have it?» he asked, sounding and looking a lot calmer than Jeno and Jaemin felt. 

«Are we really going to do this?» Jeno suddenly asked, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

Jaemin widened his eyes in surprise. «If you don't want to, we won't,» he said with a serious tone, looking at both of them. Renjun just nodded, patting the younger's shoulder reassuringly.

Jeno shook his head. «It's not that I don't want it, it's just, I... I...» The boy shifted his gaze down to his hand, blushing hard. «I'm a virgin,» he whispered, and Jaemin needed a few seconds to actually understand what he had said. 

«You are...» he started but was cut off by Renjun.

«Oh Jeno, but that's completely okay! Just tell us if you're uncomfortable, we won't do anything that you don't like or that hurts you,» he said, throwing his arms around Jeno and hugging the younger tightly. 

Jaemin smiled at the two. With two quick steps, he had walked over, his arms finding their way around the both of them, completing the group hug. «Renjun is right,» he reassured Jeno. «You can trust us, and if something is too much, you can always say stop.» He was feeling a lot more confident, now that he knew that he wasn't the only one with doubts. They were in this together, it was something new for all of them. 

Jeno was the first to break the hug, wriggling out of their hold. «So, uh, how do we do it?» he shyly asked, taking both Renjun and Jaemin equally by surprise.

«Well, you take out your weenie, and then...» Renjun started with a dead-serious face, only to be immediately interrupted.

«No, I know how sex works, thank you very much!» Jeno looked even more embarrassed now. «I mean, we're three, and all guys. So there are tops and bottoms, right? But like, I don't think it's possible to fit two dicks up there...»

«Oh, it is,» Jaemin said casually, shrugging his shoulders. «Ten said it hurts a lot tho, so maybe we shouldn't do that.»

«How about we just get this started and see what happens?» Renjun said, slightly frustrated that they were still just talking. His hand was resting on Jeno's thigh, squeezing it from time to time. Of course, Jaemin saw that as well and slightly frowned, a thought slowly forming in his head. 

«That's a good idea,» the caramel-haired smirked, getting off from the sofa and sliding in between Jeno's legs, pushing them apart and spreading them wide. «So, Handsome, tell me, have you ever had anyone eaten your ass?»

Jeno's eyes widened and Renjun's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected for Jaemin to be this direct. And to know how to eat ass. But he was sure that he would be able to experience that skill sooner or later as well, so he didn't want to complain and removed his hand from Jeno's thigh, lifting it up to pet Jeno's hair instead. «Sounds like Jaeminnie has a plan, what do you say?» he murmured into the younger's ear, his teeth briefly grazing the earlobe before he planted a peck on Jeno's cheek.

«I... no, I had never... I mean... Go on, I guess,» Jeno stuttered staring down at Jaemin with big eyes. The caramel-haired boy's smirk only became bigger as he pulled at the zipper of Jeno's pants, opening it put making no effort in pulling them down yet. He carefully placed his hand on the tent that had formed itself in Jeno's boxer's and nodded his head approvingly. 

«Dang, you're really big,» he said, almost sounding astonished. Jeno just groaned as an answer, his erection hardening, especially since Jaemin now lowered his head, mouthing Jeno's dick through his boxers. The heat of Jaemin's breath seemed to seep directly into the black-haired boy's skin, a sensation he had never experienced before. 

Jaemin now pulled harshly on the hem of Jeno's pants, trying to get them off. Jeno lifted his hips to help the struggling boy and finally, the clothes were off, leaving Jeno in just his shirt since Jaemin had decided to pull the boxers down right together with his pants. 

While Jaemin was busy undressing Jeno, Renjun had started to leave tiny kisses all over the boy's cheek and neck. Now he started to lift the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over Jeno's head, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach, the fine outlines of a sixpack visible. A trail of soft black hair was growing from underneath his navel, and the more skin Renjun was able to see the more he wanted to kiss every single inch of it. He let his hands roam over Jeno's stomach, over his chest and then the shirt was off, thrown somewhere behind them. 

In the meantime Jaemin had positioned himself once again down in between Jeno's legs, lifting one up to place over his shoulder. He gently caressed the soft skin on the inside of the beautiful thighs, leaving kisses there, occasionally sucking and biting the skin to create hickeys, although they didn't turn out as dark as the one Renjun had given him. But before he could do anything else, he was stopped by a breathless Jeno.

«It's... It's a bit unfair,» he breathed out, pointing at the two. «Why am I the only one naked?»

Renjun chuckled lightly while Jaemin just smiled in amusement. He had a point. «Why don't you undress me then?» Renjun asked with a flirty wink, taking Jeno's hands and guiding them down to his pants, motioning for him to take them off. Jeno started to pull down the pants with shaky fingers, partly because he was nervous, but mostly because Jaemin was still kissing the sensitive skin of his thighs, moving up dangerously close to his private parts. Renjun giggled at the sight of Jeno struggling, doing nothing to help the poor boy, only running his fingers slowly through Jeno's hair to calm him down a bit. 

It was just when Jeno had managed to push the pants about halfway down when Jaemin decided to mess a bit with him, he lifted the boy's ass slightly up to gain a better access and planted a wet kiss right over his hole, making Jeno throw his head back. The poor boy practically collapsed on the couch, letting out a breathy moan. Jaemin was extremely pleased by the reaction he got and continued with poking out his tongue, experimentally licking once around the pink rim of muscles. Jeno squirmed and shivered with every touch of the caramel-haired boy's tongue, and Jaemin got bolder with every second that passed and every sweet sound that left Jeno's lips. His tongue moved faster and rougher, in and out of Jeno's body and Jeno could have sworn he saw stars.

Renjun had taken it upon himself to discard the rest of his clothes and was now back next to Jeno, tilting up his head to meet him in a sweet kiss. His hand wandered down Jeno's naked body in a painfully slow manner, never getting tired of touching Jeno everywhere, until it reached Jeno's fully hard-on cock that was already throbbing and leaking with precum. It took only two strong pumps of Renjun's hand until Jeno came with a long, high-pitched moan, dashes of white landing on his stomach and all over Renjun's hand. 

Jaemin leaned back, smiling up at his two boyfriends, Jeno panting heavily with his head resting on Renjun's shoulder, eyes half closed and Renjun watching him fondly while caressing his cheek.

«That was... amazing,» Jeno sighed with a raspy voice. 

Jaemin laughed at that and patted Jeno's thigh. «Thanks, Handsome! But there's still something I'd love to do,» he replied softly and his gaze suddenly became a lot darker. «Jeno...» he said as he looked up into the other's eyes. «Let me fuck you.»

Renjun let out a tiny sound, making both of them turn their heads at him. «Did you just moan from me saying that?» Jaemin couldn't believe it, it seemed like he found one of Renjun's kinks and he would definitely profit from that later. But right now he just badly wanted to fuck Jeno. 

Renjun's cheeks flushed bright red. «I– no– maybe?» he stuttered, moving his lips into a pout. «I can't help it if you're this hot.»

A tiny giggle escaped Jeno's lips, but he was quickly reminded of the original question when Jaemin lifted himself up on eye-level, his gaze lingering on Jeno's lips. «So...» the caramel-haired asked with a serious tone, his eyes not leaving Jeno's lips. «Can I?» He now glanced up almost innocently, but his eyes held an intense desire that proved otherwise. 

Jeno gulped hard. How could he deny Jaemin if he looked at him like that? He felt hot, very hot, and he knew that both Renjun and Jaemin had noticed that he was hard again by now. He nodded weakly, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure both of his boyfriends must be able to hear it. 

Jaemin drifted closer to the boy, halting right in front of his face, slowly breathing against his lips. «Say it,» he said with a dangerously low voice. «Say it out loud for me, Handsome. What do you want?»

«I...» Jeno felt as if he was losing his mind. Having Jaemin this close, their bodies touching, the heat that spread wherever Jaemin placed his hands, where their legs touched, and of course, him breathing practically into Jeno's mouth. He couldn't think straight, his mind went blank and he could just stare.

«Open your pretty mouth for me, would you?» Jaemin gently said, but his voice held something dark, an undertone that sent shivers down Jeno's spine and made him want to obey to anything the caramel-haired said. 

«I want you,» Jeno whispered, his eyes closing for a moment as he let out a tiny whimper. «I want you to fuck me.»

Jaemin placed a slow, loving kiss on Jeno's lips. He enjoyed the feeling of their lips against each other, nothing sexual yet, just a simple kiss. «Thank you, Handsome,» he murmured against Jeno's lips, letting them linger there for a moment before he retreated, separating himself from Jeno and standing up. 

Confused, Jeno opened his eyes, only to see Jaemin rolling a condom over his erection. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat, and he became aware that he was about to lose his virginity to no one else than Na Jaemin. He swallowed dryly, shaking slightly in both nervousness and anticipation. His trail of thoughts was cut off as Renjun grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side to kiss him deeply. The black-haired rubbed Jeno's nape reassuringly, signalling him that he was there as well. 

«Just say it if it hurts too much or if you're feeling uncomfortable,» Renjun whispered sweetly into Jeno's ear, pecking the skin right where the ear stopped and the cheekbones started. Jeno nodded with lidded eyes, leaning forward to chase Renjun's lips. 

Jaemin had grabbed the bottle of lube that, whatever the reason, was strawberry flavoured. He scrunched his nose a bit, typically Ten. He just hoped that it was a new bottle and not a used one, you never know with Ten. He returned to the couch, exchanging a glance with Renjun. «I'll just let down the backrest of the couch, that'll be a bit more comfortable for all of us,» he explained, reaching down at the side of the couch to turn the already big couch into an even bigger double bed. They shifted around a bit, Renjun pulling Jeno against his chest and Jaemin settling down again in between Jeno's legs, spreading them wide. 

Jeno was breathing heavily, he had an idea what would come, but he wasn't sure if he was really ready for it. But then again, Renjun was there kissing his forehead, his nose and his lips, taking off his mind of any negative thoughts that were still running through it. 

Meanwhile, Jaemin had opened the bottle of lube, pouring a decent amount on his fingers. He placed his hand over Jeno's pink hole that was still slightly wet from Jaemin's saliva, none of his fingers entering yet. The cold fluid was a big contrast against Jeno's hot skin and the sensation made the boy groan from the back of his throat. The caramel-haired let his fingers slowly circle around the rim of muscles, teasing it by almost inserting a digit but retreating in the last moment. It drove Jeno crazy. 

«Stop that...» Jeno gasped, sounding frustrated. «Stop teasing!»

«Is that really what you want?» Jaemin asked, not stopping the movement of his fingers, but also not doing what Jeno wanted. The poor boy nodded vigorously, his eyes shut closed as Renjun started to suck on the skin on the side of his neck. 

«You have to talk, Handsome,» Jaemin cooed, knowing exactly what he was doing to Jeno.

«Fuck Jaemin,» Jeno moaned, a sound that went straight down to Jaemin's dick. «Just please, fuck me already!»

Jaemin chuckled and finally inserted one finger, moving it slowly until it had disappeared into Jeno up to the knuckle. «I'm not gonna fuck you without prep, you don't want that, believe me.» He slowly curled his finger on the inside, then pulling it almost entirely out again. 

Jeno's breathing had become ragged, his skin was oversensitive from all the kisses that Renjun was giving him and he didn't know where he should concentrate on. There was too much happening at once and he was feeling everything at the same time. His skin felt as if he was on fire and he was pretty sure that the speed at that his heart was beating wasn't a healthy one.

Jaemin pushed his finger back into Jeno, but this time he added a second one, making Jeno yelp. He moved his fingers at a steady pace, only making pauses to scissor the hole open. Once he had the feeling that Jeno was ready, he added a third and eventually a fourth finger. He felt how Jeno tensed around his digits, but the boy never complained. 

The feeling of Jaemin finger-fucking him was foreign, but it was not as unpleasant as Jeno had thought it would be. He found himself actually enjoying it, and Renjun with his kisses distracted him enough to ignore the slight stinging pain in his ass. He only protested when Jaemin suddenly pulled out, leaving Jeno feeling weirdly empty. It was a strange feeling that he couldn't quite identify, but he knew that he wanted Jaemin to put his fingers back in. He didn't like the bizarre emptiness, he didn't like it at all. He felt Jaemin shift around and then something warm and slick poked his ass. 

«This is going to hurt, I'm sorry, Handsome,» Jaemin spoke softly, leaning forward to kiss Jeno's lips as he slowly pushed his erection past the wet ring of muscles. Jeno's insides were hot and tight, and it made Jaemin go crazy. He needed all his self-control to go as slow as he could.

«Oh fuck,» Jeno cried out muffled against Jaemin's mouth. It hurt. It hurt a lot. The real thing was a lot bigger than just Jaemin's fingers, and it was overstretching his hole, ripping his lower half apart. He felt as if he was on fire, he tried to relax, to focus on Renjun who was kissing his temples, rubbing circles on his neck with the tips of his fingers. And then Jaemin stopped, his whole cock buried deep inside Jeno. The caramel-haired gripped Jeno's hips as gently as possible, not liking at all how the boy underneath him had his eyes pressed closed in pain, small crystal drops in the corner of his eyes. 

«It'll feel better, I promise,» he reassured Jeno. «I'll make you feel good, Jeno.» With that, he slowly pulled out and pushed back inside with one swift movement, building up a slow rhythm to let Jeno accommodate to the feeling. 

The consistency of Jaemin's moves and Renjun's caressing fingers made it finally able for Jeno to relax a bit, he wasn't so tensed up anymore and started to feel more pleasure rather than pain. He let out a soft moan which Jaemin took as a signal to go faster. Jeno's breath hitched as Jaemin's speed increased, his thrusts becoming more powerful and precise. Jaemin slightly changed his angle, searching for the spot that would make Jeno scream with pleasure. When he found it, he wasn't disappointed. Jeno's back arched as he let out a deep growling sound, his head falling back against Renjun's chest, his fingers digging into the skin of the older's thighs. 

Renjun smiled fondly down at Jeno, leaning down to kiss him once again on the lips. Jeno felt as if he was dreaming. Jaemin was doing things to him that blurred his vision and made him see stars exploding behind his half-closed lids and Renjun was ravishing his mouth, biting briefly down on his lower lip, pulling it slightly before letting go, his tongue licking over it immediately afterwards. Renjun didn't stop kissing him, just like Jaemin didn't stop hitting his prostate at an increasing speed and intensity, and the combination was almost too much for the boy. He had the dying urge to touch himself, his neglected cock was painfully hard, curling up against his still cum-stained stomach, pre-cum dripping down to mix with the mess on his skin. He knew he was close, he could feel the familiar heat pooling up in his stomach, just waiting to be released.

Jaemin felt how Jeno tensed up around him, he saw the look on his face, how his grip around Renjun's thighs tightened, and with a few more powerful thrusts Jeno came for the second time this evening, moaning Jaemin's name loudly. He came harder than before, his cum dashing everywhere, leaving stains on the couch that would be hard to wash out again. 

The feeling of Jeno clenching tightly around him during his orgasm was almost enough to push Jaemin over the edge as well. He released a deep growl, his thrusts becoming erratic, his hands gripping Jeno's hips now so tight that it surely would leave a bruise. It didn't take much more for Jaemin to reach his high and with a throaty moan, he released his load, buried deep inside Jeno. 

There was a thin layer of sweat on Jaemin's skin, his hair messed up and his breath ragged, as he pulled out of Jeno carefully. He quickly got rid of the condom, actually making the effort to walk into the kitchen and throwing it in the trash can. From the kitchen he walked straight to the bathroom, grabbing some towels, wetting them with warm water before returning to the living room where Renjun and Jeno waited for him. He fave one towel Renjun and together they cleaned the sticky mess of cum and sweat on Jeno's torso. They didn't talk much, Jaemin swiftly kissing Jeno sweetly on the mouth from time to time. 

«So, how was it?» Jaemin asked curiously as he threw the towels on the floor, deciding that he could get rid of them in the morning. He looked at Jeno, whose hair was just as messy as Jaemin's, his eyes still hooded and almost falling closed. He looked adorable, that was all that Jaemin could think. 

Renjun pressed his lips softly against the younger's forehead, still holding him up against him. «It wasn't too much, was it?» he asked, slight concern evident in his voice.

Jeno couldn't even answer, he just shook his head, cuddling down into Renjun's chest. His two boyfriends smiled at him, this was a new side of Jeno they were seeing at it was an extremely cute sight to look at. Jaemin threw a few pillows on the transformed couch, and Renjun placed them underneath Jeno's limp body, cautiously slipping out from underneath him. He got up to look for a blanket, but before he could make more than three steps he was stopped by two arms sneaking around his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. 

«I didn't forget you, Renjunnie,» Jaemin whispered lowly into his ear, holding him tightly and placing feather-light kisses on the skin on the back of his neck. «Don't think I didn't see you touching yourself when I just fucked Jeno,» he smirked playfully and his right hand wandered slowly down the front of Renjun's lean body, over his flat stomach and even further. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Renjun's cock, starting to stroke it lazily. «You're such a naughty boy.»

Renjun chuckled dryly. «So what? Are you going to punish me now?» He bit back a moan that was about to escape his mouth when Jaemin suddenly tugged harshly on his erection. 

«Hmmm... I might have to, what do you say?» Jaemin murmured against the black-haired's skin. 

«Too bad I really want to top today,» Renjun smirked, turning his head to the side to look at Jaemin's face. He admired the beauty that was Na Jaemin, his brown eyes that held so much emotion, framed by the fringes of his messy hair falling into his face, covering his forehead. The glowing skin on his cheekbones, the drops of sweat shimmering on his temple, his full lips, rosy and swollen from kissing. His boyfriend was truly beautiful. His boyfriend. A term that still sounded foreign to Renjun, what on earth had he done in his previous life to deserve not just one but two absolutely perfect boyfriends? He would never let anyone of them get hurt, not if he could prevent it. 

«Are you going to kiss me, or are you just staring at me forever?» Jaemin asked quietly, his eyes meeting Renjun's. In Jaemin's eyes, Renjun was ethereal. A being that is too perfect to exist. And still, here he was, and Jaemin held him in his arms. And this perfect fairy prince leaning against his chest was now leaning in, closing the distance and then their lips met. They moved together, Renjun's fingers tangled in Jaemin's fluffy locks, their tongues meddling with each other, their bodies so close that there was no space left in between. 

«Renjun,» Jaemin groaned, «Please, I want to feel you. Let me fuck you.»

Renjun shuddered to hear Jaemin's voice like that, full of desperation and lust. «Didn't you just fuck Jeno? You're so needy,» he replied, his lips never leaving Jaemin's body. 

«I know how to make you feel good.» Jaemin ignored the question, instead going for a more offensive option. «I know you want me to fuck you, Baby Boy.»

Renjun didn't know what had dropped lower, Jaemin's voice or his heart. He whimpered and tugged slightly on the roots of Jeno's hair. «Okay... I think I changed my mind,» he complied and took both his hands up to cup Jaemin's jaw. «But I have one condition. You know, there's something I really want to try, but I've never had a chance...» He caressed the smooth skin above Jaemin's cheekbones with his thumbs, an evil glint in his eyes. 

«Go on,» Jaemin demanded, curious on what it might be that Renjun had in mind. His right hand was still around the older's cock, moving up and down slowly, while his left hand was resting on Renjun's hip. 

«Let me ride you,» Renjun whispered into Jaemin's ear, smirking when he saw the younger widen his eyes in surprise. The caramel-haired was speechless for a second, then he blinked once, twice. 

«Okay.»

«What?» Renjun was a bit confused by that answer. 

«Okay, if you want that,» Jaemin said, awkwardly looking everywhere but Renjun.

«You idiot,» Renjun scolded, hitting Jaemin on the head. «You're supposed to say something sexy.»

«Oooh...» Jaemin sheepishly said, finally understanding what Renjun was implying. «Well then, go on, Baby Boy.» He smirked and pulled Renjun back on the couch, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. 

«That's more like it,» Renjun laughed, and pushed his boyfriend down, crawling over him and sitting down on Jaemin's stomach. «But can you do even better? I kinda want to know what your voice can do to me.» Somehow Renjun had grabbed the bottle of lube on their way to the couch and he was now absentmindedly pouring some on his fingers, a drop falling down on Jaemin. He let his hand wander downwards, pushing one finger inside him, slowly starting to pump it in and out while his gaze was still fixated on Jaemin, observing the expressions on his face. 

«Renjun...» Jaemin growled, reaching out to touch the older, only to have his hands swatted away. 

«Pshhht, no touching, mister. Or do I have to tie you up?» Renjun's tone was sickeningly sweet, but the look in his eyes was just as contradicting as the words that came out of his mouth. 

Jaemin clenched his jaw, who would have thought that Renjun was actually this kinky? Not that he was complaining, it was hot. He just really hadn't expected that. 

«Well, maybe you have to.» He decided to play along Renjun's game. «I don't know if I can hold myself back with you looking at me like that. Who knows...» A sly smirk appeared on his face, his voice dropping an octave. «I might just flip you around and fuck you until my name is the only thing you can remember.»

Renjun hummed contently. «As compelling that sounds, let's do that another time, okay?» He had already three fingers up his own ass, letting out tiny moans from time to time. Suddenly stopping he pulled them out, standing up and getting a few things from the floor. He returned to Jaemin, grabbing his wrists gently and pulling them over his head. He stared down at Jaemin smiling sweetly and wrapped the leather belt that he had been wearing today around the boy's wrists. 

«Be a good boy, yes?» he asked, but it was more of a demand than a question. Jaemin had never experienced something like this before, and he had to admit that he liked it a lot more than he probably should. It was thrilling. 

«Of course I will be,» Jaemin answered, still smirking as he felt Renjun tighten the material around his wrists, restraining him properly, carefully paying attention that he wouldn't hurt Jaemin in any way. 

«The question is,» Jaemin continued, his eyes watching every move of Renjun, «will you be good to me?»

«Me?» Renjun replied, leaning back to grab the condom he had placed next to them, unwrapping it. «Oh no, probably not. Should I be though?» 

«No,» Jaemin answered, his breath hitching when Renjun suddenly grabbed his dick without a warning, giving it a quick pump. «Be bad to me Baby Boy, I want you to.» 

Renjun bit his lip hearing that. Jaemin's voice did things to him he couldn't name, shivers were running down his spine and he wanted to hear his voice forever. He wanted to hear more of it. He wondered what sounds he could make Jaemin produce with this voice. He quickly rolled down the condom over Jaemin's now hard erection, completely forgetting to reply to Jaemin. He swiftly positioned himself over Jaemin, gripping the base of his dick with one hand, taking his sweet time to lower his ass until his hole was right over the tip of Jaemin's dick. He teasingly circled his hips, enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure on Jaemin's face.

«Renjun, come on,» Jaemin whined and frustratedly thrust his hips up, pushing the head of his cock inside of Renjun. 

Renjun placed a hand on Jaemin's stomach, holding him forcefully down. «Have some patience Jaeminnie,» he smiled, lowering his bottom again but not taking any more than the tip in. Jaemin sighed in annoyance, pouting angrily at Renjun. Renjun just smiled as softly as he could and sunk down on Jaemin's dick in one go.

Jaemin almost screamed out loud, biting back the sound in the last second. Renjun was tight, so incredibly tight and it felt awesome. The black-haired boy had now placed both hands on Jaemin's chest to support himself, sensually rolling his hips. Jaemin closed his eyes, emitting soft moans as the boy on top of him pushed himself up only to let himself drop down on his erection right after. 

«Jaemin,» Renjun moaned as he started to bounce up and down on Jaemin's cock. «Jaemin, talk to me,» he practically begged, his voice wavering. He was struggling to keep up the sweet tone, slowly but surely losing his composure. 

«What do you want me to say?» Jaemin wanted to touch Renjun so badly, and he hated that he couldn't. He opened his eyes to look at Renjun, the beautiful boy that was currently riding his cock as if his life depended on it, his eyes hooded, his breathing ragged and erratic, his hair a mess. He looked so erotic and Jaemin couldn't help but groan deeply at the sight.

«Tell me...» Renjun breathed out as he rocked his hips against Jaemin's. «Tell me what you're thinking about. I want to know– ahhh~» Renjun was cut off when Jaemin thrust upwards and hitting Renjun's sweet spot, resulting in Renjun collapsing on Jaemin's chest.

«You want to know what I'm thinking about?» Jaemin groaned, continuing to thrust up into Renjun's tight hole. «I'm thinking about you, Baby Boy, about how I want to touch you. I'm thinking about how I could fuck you senseless if you just let me. You control my thoughts, you're driving me crazy!» He felt Renjun clench around his erection, he felt him shiver and he heard the loud moans that were coming out of his pretty mouth with every thrust, and Jaemin just wanted to kiss him so badly. 

Renjun had given in to the feeling of Jaemin thrusting inside him, it just felt so good. He didn't hold back his voice anymore, letting Jaemin know just how much he enjoyed it. He had his eyes closed, his hands still placed firmly on Jaemin's chest, feeling the heat of his body, the sweat sticking to his skin. 

«I know you're close,» Jaemin panted breathlessly, he himself feeling his orgasm near. «Cum for me Baby Boy.»

Renjun couldn't hold his release in any second longer after hearing Jaemin saying this. With a loud and shaky moan he came untouched, spilling his load all over his and Jaemin's chest. Simultaneously with Renjun, Jaemin too reached his high, throwing his head back, shouting out Renjun's name.

They stayed like that, Renjun on top of Jaemin, both panting and out of breath, eyes closed, no strength left to move. Eventually, Renjun rolled off the caramel-haired boy, hissing as Jaemin's cock slipped out of him. He reached up to loosen the belt around Jaemin's wrists, pushing it off the edge of the couch. 

«We should go and clean ourselves up,» Jaemin murmured as he pulled Renjun back to his chest, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder blades. 

«Too tired,» Renjun huffed, turning around to lazily press a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Even though their bodies were a sticky mess neither of them felt the urge to get up until a sleepy voice made them lift their heads. 

«You two are fucking loud,» Jeno grumbled, his eyes still closed and tightly hugging a big pillow.

«You weren't asleep Nono?» Renjun asked surprised, separating himself from Jaemin to move over to Jeno, only to get hit by a pillow.

«Don't touch me, you stink,» Jeno yawned, rolling away from the two boys, looking absolutely adorable. «And who would be able to sleep with your loud asses right next to them. I do admit it was quite hot, and if I wasn't this sleepy I would be turned on.» At this point Jeno was only rambling and didn't really know what he was saying anymore. «Now go and clean yourselves so you can cuddle with me.»

Chuckling at their boyfriend's behaviour the two obliged to the demand, and soon they were in the living room again, Jaemin lifting the half-asleep Jeno on his back and showing Renjun the way to his bedroom, the three of them falling down on Jaemin's bed that was luckily big enough to fit all of them on it. 

With Jeno in their middle, the three boys cuddled up tightly, falling asleep almost instantly, all of them with a smile on their face and happiness in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they have sex, Jaemin tops both Jeno and Renjun ((sorry about that, top-Jaemin is kinda my thing)). They fall asleep in Jaemin's room without cleaning up anything.
> 
> :)


	41. Forty-one for the Markhyuck Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

[8:34 PM]

SingSangSung:  
Hyuck  
Please talk to me  
Listen I'm sorry  
I shouldn't have done that

Sunshineburn:  
So you're taking it back now?

SingSangSung:  
HYUCK  
THANK YOU  
If that's what you want, then yes

Sunshineburn:  
Mark you're such an idiot

SingSangSung:  
Wdym?  
I don't get it  
Hyuck please  
I'm so confused rn

Sunshineburn:  
You're so dumb it almost hurts  
Mark  
Did that kiss really mean nothing to you?

SingSangSung:  
Tbh  
No  
I wanted to do it  
So so badly  
So I did it  
I'm sorry for kissing you while we were watching a movie

Sunshineburn:  
And?

SingSangSung:  
And I'm sorry for leaving like that  
I kind of panicked

Sunshineburn:  
I could tell

SingSangSung:  
So  
Can you forgive me?  
I don't want this to destroy our friendship  
I don't want to lose you

Sunshineburn:  
Ugh  
Mark  
You still don't get it

SingSangSung:  
I'm sorry  
I'm an idiot I know  
And I might be dumb  
And I need a second or two to get things  
And I guess I can be pretty annoying

Sunshineburn:  
Mark stop  
I don't want to hear any of that  
You're wonderful  
You're such a sweet person  
You're always there for me  
I can trust you with my life  
So come back to my house and apologize in person

SingSangSung:  
You want me to come back?  
You don't hate me?

Sunshineburn:  
MARK  
YOU KNOW WHAT  
FUCK THIS  
FUCK EVERYTHING  
FUCK YOU  
PREFERABLY YOU ME BUT WE WILL SEE  
MARK I LIKE YOU OKAY  
NOW COME OVER AND KISS ME AGAIN YOU STUPID NOODLE HEAD

SingSangSung:  
Wait  
Really?

Sunshineburn:  
You know what  
Don't bother  
I'm coming to yours  
You're at home right?

SingSangSung:  
No  
I'm at the park  
You know whick one  
The one with the pretty flowers

Sunshineburn:  
I'll be there in five  
Don't you dare to run away  
You better take responsibility for your actions Mark Lee

SingSangSung:  
Aye aye Captain  
But  
Did you mean that?

Sunshineburn:  
What?

SingSangSung:  
The 'I like you' part  
Because  
You know  
I like you too  
A lot

Sunshineburn:  
You literally kissed me  
I know that you idiot  
Now look up from your phone and come here  
I want you to kiss me  
But don't run away again

SingSangSung:  
I promise   
<3


	42. Forty-two for the Morning After

[8:48 AM]  
[The Loves of my LIFE]

Jenono:  
I see you on your phone  
For how long have you been awake?

Injunnie☆~:  
I don't know  
An hour maybe?

Jenono:  
Oof why do you get up so early

Injunnie☆~:  
It's already like nine  
That's not early

Jenono:  
It fucking IS

Injunnie☆~:  
Whatever you say  
By the way, is your ass okay?

Jenono:  
I'm trying to ignore the pain  
But it's hard  
Hence why I'm awake  
My ass hurts like hell  
Renjun what should I do

Injunnie☆~:  
Let Jaemin take responsibility  
We both gotta do so  
He sure knows how to give a good fuck

Jenono:  
He does  
This started off so cute  
And now look where we are

Injunnie☆~:  
Oops  
Then look at Jaemin  
Look at how beautiful our boyfriend is when he's sleeping

Jenono:  
I wanna boop his nose

Injunnie☆~:  
I want to pinch his cheeks

Jenono:  
We have the adorablest boyfriend ever

Injunnie☆~:  
That's not even a word

Jenono:  
Bc there are no words existing that could describe just how wonderful Na Jaemin is  
So I gotta invent them  
Did you just SNORT?!

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm sorry that was just too cute  
And your little eyesmile  
You're precious Jeno, never lose that please and thank you

Jenono:  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
No reason to kick me  
And we had this conversation how many times?

Jenono:  
At least ten

Injunnie☆~:  
I bet it's more  
Like at least twenty times

Jenono:  
I still hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
Your pout is cute  
Like, really cute

Jenono:  
Jaemin is cuter

Injunnie☆~:  
No objections  
He is the cutest  
But you're right after him  
He's just a tiny tad bit cuter

Jenono:  
Well you are nowhere near us so stfu

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm hurt  
At least I'm beautiful  
:p

Jenono:  
Well yeah  
That's true  
Ooof that little groan Jaemin just did  
Did you hear it?

Injunnie☆~:  
I did  
My heart did a thing  
Like  
That thing where it doesn't know how to beat properly anymore  
Omg  
He's so adorable I can't—

Jenono:  
Please take him off  
Renjun  
He's choking me

Injunnie☆~:  
No  
You two are adorable  
He's hugging you like your a gigantic teddybear  
I'm taking a pic  
This will be my new lockscreen  
:p

Jenono:  
Please  
Renjun his face is pressed against my back  
And I can't breathe properly  
Help

Injunnie☆~:  
Gonna see what I can do

Jenono:  
Thanks  
GODAMMIT RENJUN  
WHY ARE YOU JOINING IN THE CUDDLING  
I REALLY CAN'T BREATHE THIS ISN'T FUNNY  
thanks

Injunnie☆~:  
Sorry~

Jenono:  
.-.

Injunnie☆~:  
But you two are so cute  
I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you two as my boyfriends  
I could cry

Jenono:  
Please don't cry  
No seriously don't I'll start crying too  
But yes  
I love you too you dumbfuck

Injunnie☆~:  
That's an original pet name  
Ow  
That hurt  
That's not a reason to hit me .-.

Jenono:  
You deserved that  
<3

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof  
But yes  
I love you lots  
And if Jaemin ever rereads this  
I love you too Jaeminnie  
Even if my ass hurts a lot

Jenono:  
Love is literally a pain in the ass

Injunnie☆~:  
...

Jenono:  
I HEAR YOU LAUGHING DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T THINK IT'S A GREAT JOKE  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
You have bad moodswings, maybe you should go see a doctor

Jenono:  
>.>

Injunnie☆~:  
Wait  
Did you hear that?

Jenono:  
Yes  
Shit  
Is that what I think it is?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah, somebody just entered the house  
We have to wake Jaemin up, right now!


	43. Forty-three for the Bus Ride

[11:19 AM]  
[The Loves of my LIFE]

Jenono:  
Jaemin?  
What did just happen?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yeah we're a bit confused  
Why did you practically throw us out?

Jenono:  
And who came home?  
You looked really scared  
Is everything okay?

Injunnie☆~:  
Jaemin where ARE you?  
I'm seriously concerned now

Jenono:  
Same  
What the fuck is going on

Injunnie☆~:  
I don't like this  
Have you seen his face?  
He looked absolutely terrified

Jenono:  
Yeah  
And another day where we're next to each other but talk through texting instead

Injunnie☆~:  
I don't like talking on public transport  
Plus I sound like a dying whale  
My voice is dead

Jenono:  
Well that's your own fault

Injunnie☆~:  
Technically it's Jaemin's fault

Jenono:  
Who still doesn't answer  
Jaemin?  
Nana?  
You there?

Injunnie☆~:  
Obviously not  
I hope he's okay  
We shouldn't have left

Jenono:  
He threatened to beat us with a frying pan  
But yes  
We should've stayed

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof

Jenono:  
Yeah oof  
This is shit  
We were so happy  
Finally  
And now this  
I hate this world

Injunnie☆~:  
Come here Nono  
Don't cry  
Everything will be okay  
I promise

Jenono:  
How can you be so sure?

Injunnie☆~:  
I'm Huang Renjun

Jenono:  
And?

Injunnie☆~:  
That's all  
Don't do that please  
You'll make me cry too if you kiss me like that  
Also  
We're in public and I'm kinda scared to be kicked out of this bus

Jenono:  
Sorry  
I'm a bit shaken I guess

Injunnie☆~:  
It's okay  
I'm here  
Nana if you read this, we'll be forever there for you  
So please don't scare us like that  
And talk to us

Jenono:  
Do you think something bad happened?

Injunnie☆~:  
We'll have to wait and see  
Don't look at me like that or I'll kiss you

Jenono:  
Doesn't sound too bad

Injunnie☆~:  
When have you become such a flirt?

Jenono:  
Idk  
It happens when I'm around a certain Chinese or a boy with the most beautiful laugh in the world

Injunnie☆~:  
Nana gets that and I'm just a 'certain Chinese'?  
I'm hurt

Jenono:  
You're not the only Chinese I know

Injunnie☆~:  
...

Jenono:  
Dw I'm joking   
Maybe  
Jk  
I love you Renjun  
You're beautiful  
And I'll always be thankful that I can call you mine

Injunnie☆~:  
You make me so soft Nono  
I'm melting  
And my heart did the thing

Jenono:  
Thanks for always being there for me

Injunnie☆~:  
What can I say  
Except  
You're welcome :)

Jenono:  
I hate you

Injunnie☆~:  
Do you always pout like that when you hate me?  
Because then I'll definitely make you hate me more  
That's worth it

Jenono:  
I'm only gonna pout for Jaemin if you're like this

Injunnie☆~:  
Ooof  
;-;

Jenono:  
... that means if I ever can pout for him again

Injunnie☆~:  
Jeno  
He's not dead  
Neither will he die  
He'll come back to us  
And if he doesn't I'll personally go and drag his ass back to us so that you can cuddle him  
I'll go through heaven and hell if it has to be

Jenono:  
Thanks  
Wasn't that our stop?

Injunnie☆~:  
Yes  
Yes it was


	44. Forty-four for the Disappearance

[9:08 AM]

Tenouttaten:  
Uh hi Renjun  
Have you seen or heard anything of Jaemin?  
Bc he doesn't answer his texts  
And you and Jeno were the last ones who talked to him  
Like  
Literally  
What happened?

Injunnie☆~:  
Trust me we want to know just as badly as you do  
We're kinda scared  
Well  
We spent the night there

Tenouttaten:  
Oooh~  
You gotta tell me some details later on  
But first  
Nana

Injunnie☆~:  
Right  
As if I'd do that  
But yes, Nana  
Anyway  
He threw us out in the morning  
Because someone had come home  
And that's the last we saw of him

Tenouttaten:  
He hasn't come to school for the last two days...  
Wait  
Someone came home?  
Who?

Injunnie☆~:  
We don't know  
It wasn't you or someone else you'd know?  
He looked terrified to be honest

Tenouttaten:  
Was it his parents?

Injunnie☆~:  
He said they were supposed to return on Monday  
But it's not impossible  
Why?

Tenouttaten:  
Wait  
Don't tell me  
You did it in his room right?  
Please tell me that they didn't see anything

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
Actually  
Eh

Tenouttaten:  
I swear to god  
If you did it in the kitchen  
I EAT THERE  
or at least used to

Injunnie☆~:  
Nah  
It was just the living room  
You know that big couch you can clap down?  
So it becomes a giant bed?

Tenouttaten:  
I'm never sitting on that thing again  
You had a THREESOME there???

Injunnie☆~:  
The details are just for us  
^^

Tenouttaten:  
But you cleaned up properly afterwards  
Right?

Injunnie☆~:  
Uh  
It was late at night okay  
And Jaemin fucks really good

Tenouttaten:  
I thought you were innocent  
Whelp there my trust goes  
AND WAIT  
NANA TOPS???  
But he's such a bottom

Injunnie☆~:  
Well  
He had his night I guess

Tenouttaten:  
Okay but did he at least bottom for Jeno?

Injunnie☆~:  
Lol no

Tenouttaten:  
That little fucker

Injunnie☆~:  
He is, yes

Tenouttaten:  
Ghkkkgdr  
But back to topic  
You left the mess  
In the living room   
Where everyone can see it

Injunnie☆~:  
We didn't think that anyone would come home

Tenouttaten:  
Do you know how often I just barge into that house?

Injunnie☆~:  
As if you and your giant stick of a boyfriend are any better

Tenouttaten:  
EXCUSE ME  
Johnny is not a stick  
He's at least a tree  
A very thick tree

Injunnie☆~:  
Ok well stop that is something I don't really want to know

Tenouttaten:  
Too bad  
I'd have so much to tell  
But  
Again  
Back to topic

Injunnie☆~:  
You like to drift off, don't you?

Tenouttaten:  
I'm a talkative person  
So  
If it's really his parents that have returned  
And they saw the mess  
Then Jaemin is in huge trouble

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof  
How huge?

Tenouttaten:  
Depending on how much his parents know  
He could be gone forever  
Like  
They could put him away

Injunnie☆~:  
They would really do that???

Tenouttaten:  
Yeah  
They'd put him in some kind of a military school if they knew he had a threesome with two guys

Injunnie☆~:  
Oof  
That's bad  
What can we do?

Tenouttaten:  
Wait and hope

Injunnie☆~:  
That's bullshit

Tenouttaten:  
Yeah  
It is

Injunnie☆~:  
Was that horrifying scream of pure hatred you?

Tenouttaten:  
It was more frustration and anger than hatred  
But maybe?

Injunnie☆~:  
You're a mood

Tenouttaten:  
I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I can't write angst, it'll be over in two chapters or so
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the short updates, I'm not feeling so well lately


	45. Forty-five for the Middle of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because the last few were quite short. Also, angst is officially over, prepare for soft hours. ^-^

[3:48 AM]

[Unknown number calling]

Irritated, Ten picked up the phone, not enough awake to think. Besides, he was a tad bit curious. Who would call him in the middle of the night? A raspy voice answered, teeth clattering and words stumbling faintly and way too fast out of their mouth. 

  
_«Hyung, o_ _pen your door!_ _It's fucking cold outside!»_

Still slightly hungover from the previous night Ten couldn't properly associate the voice, but it felt familiar? «Who the fuck are you? And I'm not home,» he sighed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to chase the sleep away. The line stayed silent for a second, a faint cough echoing in the background. 

_«That's a lie,»_ they then stated, though their voice was wavering in uncertainty.  _«You never leave your home.»_

Ten frowned, a yawn escaping his mouth as he replied the still unknown caller. «Well too bad, I'm not at home. And I still don't know who you are, so mind introducing yourself? Why do I even take calls from strangers in the middle of the night, no wonder Johnny said I'd get murdered one day.» 

The line stayed once again silent, then, a quiet and bitter laugh.  _«Hyung. This is Jaemin. Please, it's really cold,»_ the voice - Jaemin - pleaded, the laugh abruptly transforming into a rather violent cough.

Ten froze spot on, jumping up from his bed, running to the door, only to make a prompt spin and return to the mess of aheets to shake Johnny awake, all while screaming into his phone. «Nana?! Hold on, where are you? Wait, you're in front of my house, oh my god, Nana, don't worry we're on our way - yes it's Jaemin, get your ass into the car, no, I don't care Johnny I'm in my pyjamas too! For god's sake, no one will be out there just come!» He pulled Johnny out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door. «Hang on Nana, we're on our way!»

_«Thanks, Ten.»_ A sniffle could be heard.  _«Who is we?»_ The same time the question was asked realization seemed to dawn upon the boy.  _«Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting.»_ More sniffling, a cough following.

Fumbling with the seatbelt Ten snorted. «Don't worry about that, there was nothing to be interrupted.» 

_«If you say so,»_ Jaemin responded, but his intended smug voice broke mid-sentence.

«Oh Nana,» Ten sighed. «You got a lot to explain once we get to you, mister!»

Jaemin coughed again, and Ten was starting to get seriously worried.  _«Please, just come, I think my arms are falling off.»_

«We're on our way baby. We're almost there.»

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Jaemin was lucky that Johnny only lived about ten minutes away from Ten, and they arrived within half of it. Johnny might had broken a few driving rules, but Ten had threatened to step on the gas himself if he didn't accelerate, a scenario that probably would have ended horribly.

Ten opened the door of the small and fairly old but still perfectly running car that belonged to Johnny and motioned for Jaemin to get in. The poor boy was dripping water everywhere and only wearing a shirt that was too big on him and a pair of boxers. He was visibly shivering with eyes wide and lips blue, leaving both Ten and Johnny with lots of unspoken questions.

«Get in,» Ten demanded, the worry evident. The pitiful appearance of his best friend scared him and he couldn't help but wonder just what on earth had happened to the boy. But he shut his mouth, swallowing down his question because at this very moment Jaemin didn't seem capable of answering any questions. The shaking boy sat down on the backseat, curling up into a ball to secure any body heat that was left.

Johnny stripped his trainer jacket off he had quickly thrown on when they left the house in a hurry and gave it to Jaemin. Without saying anything but with a grateful nod the boy took the clothing and draped it over himself in the hope to get s bit warmer.

The drive was quiet and short, and when they arrived back at Johnny's apartment Ten pushed Jaemin inside the bathroom without any words, glaring at him with a mixture of anger and worry. He ran the boy a hot bath with a bubble bath bomb and left him alone to warm up again.

Meanwhile, Johnny had started to make some hot chocolate, even if it was 4 in the morning they wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so why not make hot chocolate for everyone? It definitely won't hurt.

Ten joined his boyfriend in the kitchen, hugging him from behind as he pressed his face into the broad back.

«I just want him to be happy,» he mumbled into the warm comfort that was his boyfriend.

Johnny smiled and swiftly turned around to face Ten. He cupped his face with both hands and pressed a loving kiss on his forehead, hugging him tightly after that.

«He will be,» he hummed reassuringly, rocking their bodies slowly back and forth. «I'm sure he will. He has you and me to watch over him. We'll find a way through whatever is going on together.»

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

_[4:39 AM]_

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Come and collect your boyfriend  
He needs a hug  
Preferably bring Jeno with you

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Wait  
Stop  
What  
I'm confused  
Jaemin is with you?

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?  
And yes  
He's with us  
So you better come by  
Oh and you might want to call in sick  
Bc I don't see you going to school today  
Not with your boyfriend like this

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm lighting candles  
Wait  
I'm still confused  
Confused and on my way  
But what do you mean?  
Is Jaemin okay?  
Please tell me he's okay

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
I'm not even asking why you need to light candles at 4AM  
Don't worry he's not dying  
Just very upset  
And a bit cold

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Okay  
Still confused but okay

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Wait do you even know where I live?

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
No  
Can you tell me?

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Wait so you just walked into a random direction?

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
What no  
I'm walking to Jeno's house  
I'm not going to show up without him  
I'm not stupid  
(￣ー￣)

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Oh  
Sorry  
This whole poly-relationship is still new  
And I tend to forget that you are not a couple but three people

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
It's okay  
But your address  
I still need it

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Oh yeah  
Here  
 **[location attached]**

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Thanks  
We'll be there in about twenty minutes  
If I get to wake Jeno up that is

_JohnsBananaTM:_  
Great  
See you later

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

  
_[4:46 AM]_

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Jeno  
Wake up  
Right now  
I'm in front of your window and I'm not scared to break in  
How come you haven't woken up  
I can hear your ringtone from out here  
I SAW YOU TURNING AROUND  
DON'T YOU DARE MUTE ME  
GET UP  
OR I'M BREAKING THE WINDOW

_Jenono:_  
Ok wjoa stop   
What the fuck  
I'm not prepared  
Please don't veeak my windown

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Finally  
Get your ass out here

_Jenono:_  
I'm sleepy  
And it's cold

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Wear a sweater or a jacket you pussy  
We're going to collect Jaemin

_Jenono:_  
Lemme grab my hoodie  
WHY ARE YOU JUST IN A SHIRT  
HUSNG RENJUN  
DO YOU WANT TO DIE???

_Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I didn't have much time okay  
And I'm wearing shorts   
And shoes  
Even socks, even if you can't see them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and they had to drive back because Ten obviously forgot the keys to his house, and Johnny's has still an open door. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend, and that you don't get sick like me :')


	46. Forty-six for the Hot Chocolate

Jeno opened the window and threw his favourite hoodie at Renjun, proceeding to climb out. He looked very sleepy, his hair was a mess and his shoes weren't tied but he still sighed and helped Renjun pull the way too big hoodie over his head.

«You really need to take care of yourself you idiot,» he yawned and grabbed Renjun's hand, pulling him away from the house. «Now explain why you are in front of my window in the middle of the night. And what does it have to do with Jaemin?»

Renjun chuckled slightly, intertwining their fingers properly. «It's almost 5, that's early morning and nowhere near the middle of the night. And we're going to Johnny's apartment since Jaemin is apparently there.»

Jeno nodded even if he still didn't really understand the situation. But he was too tired to think and all he needed to hear was "Jaemin" and "Johnny's apartment". The rest didn't really matter at that point, he could try to process it when they were there and he had given Jaemin a hug and maybe a kiss or two. Yes, that sounded good. He let Renjun lead the way and the both of them practically sprinted to the address Renjun had received.

They waited in front of the door, hesitating to ring the doorbell since they literally had no idea what was going on. Eventually, Jeno had enough and just knocked firmly on the door. The whole way from his house to here he had barely been able to keep his eyes open and he swore he could fall asleep standing. He was too tired for any of this but if it was for Jaemin, he would do anything.

The door opened, showing Johnny with two big mugs with steaming hot chocolate. «Hi are you thirsty? Jaemin's in the bathroom so you might want to wait a minute,» he greeted them, leading them inside the apartment. He then halted for a second and shrugged his shoulders. «Or you could just go and see him, it's not like you haven't seen each other naked. But Ten's in there so it might be a bit awkward.»

Just when he had said that a door somewhere opened and they heard hurried footsteps of naked feet approaching them fast. Renjun let out a tiny yelp and darted forward, attacking Jaemin with a big hug.

«Hi,» the caramel-haired boy smiled shyly and sneaked his arms around Renjun's waist to hug him back.

«You got some explaining to do Babe,» Renjun said in a scolding tone, but he was mostly just glad that Jaemin was okay.

«I will,» Jaemin promised, his head buried in Renjun's chest. «But can I have a hot chocolate first? I think I'm going to faint if I don't drink that like, right now.»

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

_[9:13 AM]_

_Sunshineburn:_  
Hey  
Why are you not at school  
I need your part of the homework for History  
We did this together  
Where's your teamwork?

 _Jenono:_  
We're at Johnny's

 _Sunshineburn:_  
???  
That explains nothing  
Also  
I still need your or better OUR homework pls  
We'll both fail this are you aware of that?

 _Jenono_ :  
Listen Hyuck I'm sorry  
We found Jaemin  
Or better he found us  
Idk  
It's hella complicated and I need another coffee

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Wait I'm confuzzle  
What is happening

 _Jenono:_  
Okay listen  
Apparently Nana's parents almost caught us  
They came home  
And thought their son had an orgy  
Bc tbh it kinda looked like that

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Excuse me while I inappropriately laugh  
Also DID YOU TOP?  
Okay I'm okay  
Well that's shit •0•

 _Jenono:_  
I question our friendship  
Not just sometimes  
More like every day  
But yes  
That's shit  
((Not the top thingy, I didn't do that))  
((Yet))  
So yeah  
Nana's parents decided that he went crazy  
And tbh I kinda understand that  
Who has a fucking orgy at their house  
At the age of 18

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Suspectedly Jaemin  
And whuut  
Who was it?  
Renjun?  
No way I bet it was Jaemin  
Was it at least good?

 _Jenono:_  
...  
I'm not gonna answer that  
Except for the good part  
Bc yes it was

 _Sunshine:_  
I'll fight you  
But okay  
Go on

 _Jenono:_  
Uh  
Where was I?  
Oh right  
So they decided he needed to go into an institution for difficult teenagers or something like that  
He ranted quite a lot  
And quite fast  
And I was half asleep  
But anyways  
The main point is:  
He ran away from home

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Whoa  
That's wild  
Your living a whole ass movie  
I gotta get my popcorn  
You know what  
Fuck school I'm coming over  
Where does Johnny live?

 _Jenono:_  
Hyuck  
No  
Don't do that  
We're already too many people  
I swear if you come

 _Sunshineburn:_  
DONGHYUCK YES  
Mark is driving  
He knows where it is don't bother  
We'll be there in like twenty  
We're going to Starbucks, what coffee do you want

 _Jenono:_  
Latte Macchiato with Vanilla flavour and extra sprinkles  
Renjun wants an Iced Americano  
Nana the hottest and blackest coffee they have  
He wants a coffee as black as his soul

 _Sunshineburn:_  
I'll bring a vanilla milkshake

 _Jenono:_  
He prefers Strawberry

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Noted  
Anything else?

 _Jenono:_  
Some chips would be nice  
Ok no Ten has plenty in stock  
Everything is pepito

 _Sunshineburn:_  
I'm assuming that means that's all

 _Jenono:_  
Yeah

 _Sunshineburn:_  
Mark says you're all crazy  
But what's new

 _Jenono:_  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	47. Forty-seven for an Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short >.< But we're coming to an end... there are only five to eight chapters left :0

_[2:56 PM]_

_SoftKing:_  
So   
I heard smth today  
Jisung told me that you and Jeno are at Johnny's  
Because Jaemin ran away from home  
And guess what  
It was Ten who told him  
My question now  
WHY HAVE I NOT HEARD OF THIS SOONER  
I FELL BETRAYED  
AS YOUR BEST FRIEND  
•^•

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
We are best friends?

 _SoftKing:_  
...

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm joking :p  
**[message not delivered]**

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
YOU BLOCKED ME???  
**[message not delivered]**

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
But sadly I don't care enough to give a fuck

 _SoftKing:_  
r00d

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Oh look at that you unblocked me

 _SoftKing:_  
I'm honestly hurt rn

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Chenle I'm sorry  
You're the bestest best friend in this whole world  
I love you  
<3

 _SoftKing:_  
•^•

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
But anyway  
I was kinda too busy to tell anyone  
I'm currently cuddling with Jeno and Jaemin  
This whole day is quite the rollercoaster

 _SoftKing:_  
Yeah I can imagine  
Mark and Donghyuck are there?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
No they left

 _SoftKing:_  
But what exactly happened?  
Ten told Jisung some really wowie stuff

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Well  
Jaemin's parents came home a day earlier than planned because some event/dinner got cancelled  
They walked in into a living room full of clothes and cum dried on the couch  
Oh and some condoms lying around  
Don't ask

 _SoftKing:_  
Uh

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Yeah uh  
So yeah  
It looked like an orgy had happened  
Jaemin threw us out of the house just before they came into his room  
Me and Jeno had to escape through the window  
And we had no clue what was going on  
Plus we were really sore  
It was not a nice morning

 _SoftKing:_  
Whoa  
That's some wowzers stuff  
And wait  
Jaemin topped both of you?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
That was all you got from that?  
•-•  
I need better friends

 _SoftKing:_  
Huldleidk  
Bottom  
Go on

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
...  
Yes  
So  
His parents are obviously not amused and decide that Jaemin needs to be disciplined  
So they wanted to send him away to some closed school for difficult teenagers  
But he said fuck no and ran away in the middle of the night  
He had to jump out of his window  
But under it was a giant rain barrel and he landed in it  
That's why he's kinda sick now  
He's so stupid

 _SoftKing:_  
You love him anyway  
You all have such an adventurous relationship

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I know

 _SoftKing:_  
What will he do now?  
Jaemin

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
He wants to write a letter to his parents that he has two boyfriends and probably won't return  
He's 18 after all  
He's a legal adult and can do what he wants  
For the time being he's going to live with Ten  
He'll finish school with us tho

 _SoftKing:_  
Oof  
I hope he'll be okay

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
He will  
He has us (>^ω^<)

 _SoftKing:_  
That was so not Renjun-like  
It scared me

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'll kick you

 _SoftKing:_  
That's more like it  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I love you too you human dolphin


	48. Forty-eight for the Apartment

_[6:43 PM]_   
_[The Loves of my LIFE]_

_ImNaNa:_  
GUYS  
I GOT THE JOB

 _Jenono:_  
CONGRATS BABE

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Nice  
I knew you could do it <3

 _ImNaNa:_  
I might even find an apartment before the end of the month  
If I'm lucky

 _Jenono:_  
Uh  
Jaemin  
About that

 _ImNaNa:_  
What  
If you two bought me an apartment  
I don't want you wasting money on me stop  
I can pay for myself

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Well it wouldn't be exactly YOUR apartment

 _ImNaNa:_  
Wdym?

 _Jenono:_  
We thought about this  
And we kinda pulled some strings behind your back

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Oof Jeno don't stutter around  
What he wants to say is:  
Do you want to move in with us?  
In an apartment  
Just the three of us  
As boyfriends, you know

 _ImNaNa:_  
I'm–

 _Jenono:_  
If it's too much we would understand it  
But I wanted to move out soon anyway  
And Injunnie agreed to it  
So yeah  
Do you?

 _ImNaNa:_  
What a stupid question  
Of course I want to move in with you!  
I love you  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
uwu  
I love you too Babe

 _Jenono:_  
Phuuu  
I love you too  
<3  
I'm so happy to have the both of you

 _ImNaNa:_  
Nah  
We're happy to have you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
True that  
We're happy to have each other

 _ImNaNa:_  
I'm sorry if this is really sentimental and corny  
But you're the best thing that has ever happened in my life  
Like  
I'm kinda crying rn

 _Jenono:_  
Oof Babe don't cry  
I wanna hug you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm on my way  
Jeno are you coming?

 _ImNaNa:_  
What?

 _Jenono:_  
Renjun I have a test tomorrow  
I need to study

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Bring it  
We can study together

 _ImNaNa:_  
Guys what is going on?  
What are you doing?  
I swear if you come here-

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm there in five minutes

 _ImNaNa:_  
WTF  
YOU LIVE TWENTY MINUTES AWAY FROM ME  
WITH THE CAR  
HOW

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Don't ask, open the door

 _Jenono:_  
Ugh  
Give him a kiss from me  
And a hug  
Your hugs are better than mine anyway

 _ImNaNa:_  
Both of your hugs are great  
And how the fuck are you already here Renjun???

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
It's because I'm magical  
I'm not letting my boyfriend cry  
Neither of them  
Do you hear me  
Don't you dare to cry

 _ImNaNa:_  
Not even from happiness?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I don't want to see any tears  
I'll start crying too

 _Jenono:_  
You know how to cry???

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
...  
I allow you to cry when I hit you

 _ImNaNa:_  
Love and kisses please

 _Jenono:_  
'-'  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
<3

 _ImNaNa:_  
Thanks  
Renjun is that you at the door?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Yes please open up

 _Jenono:_  
Ight  
I'll be there in like twenty

 _ImNaNa:_  
Well then  
Till later Handsome  
<3

_Jenono:_

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Let's shut up and dance on repeat the whole day
> 
> The song is fantastic, and I am not sure why, but it's really addictive. I'm normally not the person to listen to a song for three hours straight but this is what I'm doing right now.


	49. Forty-nine for a New Beginning

_[9:01]_   
_[Renjun and his boy toys]_

_Jenono:_  
Guys where are you?  
And Renjun stop changing the group name •-•

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
We're in the third building  
I forgot the name  
The one with the blue painted walls

 _ImNaNa:_  
If anything it should be Jaemin and his Boy Toys

 _Jenono:_  
UGH

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Yeah sure as if

 _ImNaNa:_  
Oh please  
You're the one that moans when I just call your name  
;)

 _Jenono:_  
You're missing the point

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
The only thing we're missing is you Handsome

 _ImNaNa:_  
Exactly

_[ImNaNa changed group name to: Jaemin and his Boy Toys]_

_Jenono:_  
I'm so done with you  
I'm ditching you two idiots  
I found someone better  
Someone who actually listens to me  
And HELPS ME FIND MY COURSES

 _ImNaNa:_  
Jeno baby I'm sorry  
;-;  
Please don't ditch us  
I love you  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'll fight whoever you're with right now

 _Jenono:_  
'-'  
Jungwoo Hyung is taking me to the right building  
Bc he's actually nice

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Jeno  
Tell him to leave you alone  
I'm coming

 _ImNaNa:_  
Uuuuh~  
Jealousy much  
Don't worry I'm holding him back  
But in all honesty  
This Jungwoo guy is not half as good as we are, so don't you DARE

 _Jenono:_  
Lol I'm joking  
He has a boyfriend so chill  
But it's kinda cute to see you two this protective  
^^

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
You little shit  
I'm kinda angry right now

 _ImNaNa:_  
I could suck your dick?  
If that would make you feel any better

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Jaemin  
We're in a room full of people

 _ImNaNa:_  
I was thinking about going to the bathroom  
But okay  
If you want to stay here  
A handjob?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Sometimes I wonder if you're dumb  
But then I remember  
Yes you are

 _Jenono:_  
Calm thyself  
Also Nana wtf

 _ImNaNa:_  
*le gasp*  
I'm hurt

 _Jenono:_  
I bet you're doing it anyway you two horny teenager

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
 _..._  
Well  
You're not wrong there

 _Jenono:_  
I'm slowly starting to think that maybe going to university wasn't that good of an idea

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Awww  
Don't worry  
You have us  
And see the positive side  
Since we have our own apartment we aren't bound to any rules  
No one can hear you  
If you know what I mean

 _Jenono:_  
Hey this is random but  
Jungwoo is inviting us to this party  
Do we wanna go?  
Also Renjun no  
This is not a reason for having sex

 _ImNaNa:_  
Of course we go  
And sure   
Why not?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Count me in  
Where and when?

 _Jenono:_  
There are times like this where I hate you both  
But this Saturday  
He gave me the address

 _ImNaNa:_  
Nice  
And don't act like you don't want it  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Awww  
Jeno is shy  
Our baby isn't confident anymore

 _Jenono:_  
If you continue like this I won't ever let you top

 _ImNaNa:_  
Oof  
That's a bit harsh don't you think?  
You don't want him to miss that out, do you? •-•

 _Jenono:_  
I might let you top if I can top Jaemin

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Deal

 _ImNaNa:_  
Hey  
I'm feeling left out of this ;-;

 _Jenono:_  
Great :)

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Sooo  
This evening?

 _ImNaNa:_  
You are aware that we can't just skip tomorrow?

 _Jenono:_  
How about after the party?  
It's the weekend after all

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
That's a good idea  
But that's four full days :[

 _Jenono:_  
You're so needy I swear  
As if Jaemin didn't just jerk you off  
In the middle of many other people  
You guys are so dirty

 _ImNaNa:_  
I can always give you one too if you want  
Meet me at the toilet

 _Jenono:_  
NO  
Do you know how unsanitary that is?  
That's just disgusting

 _ImNaNa:_  
Don't worry I'm just joking ;)  
I'd find an empty room for you  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Ooof  
Horny Nana is kinda scary

 _Jenono:_  
Coming from you that means something  
But yes  
I agree

 _ImNaNa:_  
Ok  
:[

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
STOP THAT  
HE'S POUTING  
WITH HIS HEAD ON THE TABLE  
IT'S TOO CUTE

 _Jenono:_  
Send a pic

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
 **[image attached]**

 _ImNaNa:_  
Did you just–  
I hate you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
No you don't  
Dou love us  
With all your heart  
<3

 _Jenono:_  
Ooof  
You're too cute Nana   
I have the urge to cuddle you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'll cuddle him for you  
He says he loves you too  
I kinda took his phone away to be able to cuddle him better  
He complains about it  
But just a little bit so that's okay

 _Jenono:_  
I love you  
Both of you  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
We love you too  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what it is but I guess it's fluff?


	50. Fifty for the Cuddles

_[2:57 PM]_   
_[Renjun and Jaemin love Jeno]_

_ImNaNa:_  
Guys  
I miss you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
uwu  
I miss you too

 _Jenono:_  
We just saw each other like an hour ago  
Why are you already missing us

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Shut up it's cute

 _ImNaNa:_  
I know  
But  
I miss you

 _Jenono:_  
I guess  
But what about personal space?  
A bit of distance?  
To maintain a healthy relationship?

 _ImNaNa:_  
I don't want a healthy relationship  
I want CUDDLES

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm coming Babe

 _Jenono:_  
You're too late  
I'm already there  
:p

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
But you said–

 _Jenono:_  
It doesn't matter what I said  
Jaemin wanted cuddles  
So I gave him cuddles

 _ImNaNa:_  
:]  
I'm happy  
But  
Renjun pls come too  
I still miss you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm here

 _Jenono:_  
Ooof  
I love you guys so much  
I think I'm going to cry

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
That was really random  
But I have to say that I feel the same  
<3

 _ImNaNa:_  
If you two start crying  
I will too

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
We're not crying

 _Jenono:_  
That one guy is staring at us

 _ImNaNa:_  
Ignore him  
He's just jealous  
Because we're all so cute and beautiful together

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
If he dares to say anything to any of you I'll beat him up  
No one bullies my boyfriends here

 _Jenono:_  
Renjun  
He didn't do anything  
Sometimes you're a bit overprotective

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Sorry  
I'll probably won't do it anyway  
I'm too busy giving out hugs to the most amazing people in the world

 _ImNaNa:_  
Aww  
Can I say something cheesy?

 _Jenono:_  
We're all extremely cheesy and soft rn  
Go ahead

 _ImNaNa:_  
I love you a lottle  
And I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Is that a marriage proposal I smell?

 _Jenono:_  
Oof  
Me too  
;-;  
<3

 _ImNaNa:_  
Not yet  
I haven't bought the rings  
More like  
A promise?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Let's do a pinky promise

 _Jenono:_  
Why?

 _ImNaNa:_  
Shhhh  
Let's do it

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Are we pinky-promised to each other now?

 _ImNaNa:_  
Yes we are

 _Jenono:_  
I'm bad with words  
I love you

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
It's okay Jeno  
We love you too  
You can leave the talking to us and just love us with your beautiful big heart

 _ImNaNa:_  
Awww  
But he's right  
You are a wonderful boyfriend Jeno  
<3

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I'm so soft right now  
I think I'm melting  
Hold me closer or I'll slip away from you

 _Jenono:_  
You guys–  
That was smooth  
But hey  
Same

 _ImNaNa:_  
Let's cuddle some more  
This is really comfortable  
I want to never let you go

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Me neither  
Can we just stay like this?

 _Jenono:_  
Apparently not, someone's coming over

 _ImNaNa:_  
I'm not looking at him  
I don't see him  
That means he's not there

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
He can't tell me to let you go  
We're pinky-promised to each other

 _Jenono:_  
Guys I think we need to stop

 _ImNaNa:_  
You're the one that won't let us go

 _Jenono:_  
Shhh  
Just one more minute

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the softest chapter I've ever written hgedlkj  
> Have a nice day


	51. Fifty-on for the Party

_[6:48 PM]_

_ImNaNa:_  
Hyung are you going to Lucas' party?

 _Tenouttaten:_  
Sure thing  
You too?

 _ImNaNa:_  
Yep  
With Jenjun

 _Tenouttaten:_  
Wdym Jenjun  
It's called Noren

 _ImNaNa:_  
Well SORRY  
It's the same thing  
Anyways  
When will you be there

 _Tenouttaten:_  
At 8ish  
You?

 _ImNaNa:_  
We're already the  
Bc Jeno volunteered to help set the whole place up  
And dragged us with him  
He didn't even ask us, he just forced us to work

 _Tenouttaten:_  
I don't know what to answer  
But cool I guess  
Oh  
Before I forget it  
The bedrooms in the very back when the corridor makes a turn are the better

 _ImNaNa:_  
...  
Thanks

 _Tenouttaten:_  
WAIT STOP I WAS JOKING  
DON'T FUCK PLS  
NOT WHEN I'M THERE

 _ImNaNa:_  
You'll be fucking with your tree anyway  
So what's the big deal?  
:p

 _Tenouttaten:_  
#Offended  
I'm feeling strangely proud  
Like  
I failed as a parent  
Bc you are just like me  
Like father like son  
I mayhaps have shed a tear

 _ImNaNa:_  
Overdramatic old man

 _Tenouttaten:_  
...  
Take that back

 _ImNaNa:_  
Nah :p

 _Tenouttaten:_  
Just wait until I'm there you little fucker

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

  
_[9:36 PM]_  
_[The three Muscleteers]_

_Jenono:_  
Guys  
Where are you?  
I'm lost

 _ImNaNa:_  
JENOOOO  
WE'RE LOOKING FOR YOU BBYYYY  
MISS YOUUUUU

 _Jenono:_  
Jaemin stop drinking  
You're drunk

 _ImNaNa:_  
Lol yeah  
Its great  
like hella  
absolitely nice

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
We're in the garden  
Jaemin drank two or three shots too much  
Aaaaand he changed the group name

 _Jenono:_  
Kay omw  
Ugh there are too many people  
TOUCHY PEOPLE EWWWW

 _ImNaNa:_  
:[  
The name is FANTASTICC  
AND YOU SHOULD TELL THEM TO STOP  
OR ILL KICK THER ASS  
WHEN I CAN SEE STRAIHGT SGAIN

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Nana dear stop with the caps lock

 _ImNaNa:_  
I CANT TURN IT OFFFFGFF  
oh thanks  
ilyyyyy

 _Jenono:_  
Can we go home I don't like it here anymore  
There are people fucking in the bathroom  
Also Jaemin is clearly not in his right mind  
And it's more annoying that I thought it would be   
;-;

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Ooof Jeno  
Is everything okay?  
We're waiting outside  
Next to that giant rose bush  
Oh and Jaemin is pouting because I took his phone away

 _Jenono:_  
Why did you take his phone away?

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
He wanted to throw it as far as he could because he said he knows that it's secretly a bird  
Something about how Twitter is enough to make its dream come true  
I really hope he's okay

 _Jenono:_  
Awww  
Drunk Jaemin is annoying but also adorable  
Scratch that Jaemin is always adorable

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
True that  
We love an adorable drunk

 _Jenono:_  
Ooof I think someone just touched my ass  
NOPE  
SOMEONE IS TOUCHING MY ASS HHKKBXGJ

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Jeno is everything alright?  
I'll come and get you

 _Jenono:_  
Nono it's okay  
I just need to get out of here  
You stay with Nana before he does anything stupid

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I really want to kick some ass  
'-'  
How dare they touch that fine ass  
That belongs to ME

 _Jenono:_  
Shut up it's still mine

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
Shhhh  
Me and Jaeminnie own that ass now  
No complaints

 _Jenono:_  
Okay  
I guess  
But hey  
I finally managed to get out of that room

 _Injunnie_ ☆ _~:_  
I see you  
Come here, let's go home  
<3


	52. Fifty-two for a Morning of Many to Follow

_[11:46 PM]_

Renjun pushed Jaemin on the couch, the drunk boy collapsing there without a sound. Jeno followed a bit behind, closing the door to their apartment. It felt still strange to call it that, "their apartment". He watched Renjun disappear in the kitchen and shortly after he heard the sound of water pouring into a glass. He lifted the soundly asleep Jaemin on his back, carrying him over to the bedroom to lay him in his bed. They had got three beds just to calm down their parents but mostly slept together anyway.

He had just started to strip Jaemin off his clothing as Renjun came in with three huge glasses of water, placing them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Without a word, he helped Jeno and then proceeded to change into an oversized shirt. Jeno did the same and let himself fall down onto the bed next to Jaemin, immediately going in for a hug. He pressed his face into Jaemin's chest, listening to the light snores the other was making, inhaling the scent of alcohol lingering around him. He felt the bed dip in and then an arm sneak over Jaemin's waist to his own, pulling the both of them closer together. All cuddled up they fell asleep relishing in the warmth of each other.  
  
  


_[10:04 AM]_

Jaemin woke up with an extremely dry throat and a throbbing head. He groaned and wanted to get up, only to be held back by something or rather someone lying on top of him. He lowered his gaze and was met with the fuzzy hair of Jeno tickling his chin, fast asleep on his chest and tightly hugging Jaemin. The sight planted a smile on his face and he lifted his hand to ruffle gently through Jeno's hair, further messing it up. The boy mumbled something in his sleep and squeezed Jaemin briefly, making the other giggle.

He looked around to look for their other boyfriend only to find the room empty. There was a warm spot next to him, indicating that it couldn't have been too long since Renjun had gotten up. He decided to close his eyes for just a little bit longer, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep once again because the next time he opened his eyes the air was filled with the scent of pancakes and coffee, a scent so delicious his stomach instantly growled loudly. He lifted his head to see Renjun place down a tray filled with a big stack of pancakes and three mugs of coffee. Noticing Jaemin blinking sleepily at him, the black-haired smiled, handing the boy some water.

«Here, you probably need this,» he chuckled slightly and poked Jaemin's shoulder.

Jaemin took the glass thankfully, trying his best to sit up without waking up Jeno who was still sleeping on top of him. Renjun had sat down on the bed next to them, his fingers tracing the lines of Jeno's face, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of the sleeping boy's face. The whole moment was filled with peace, it felt like home. Jaemin drinking his water, the steamy coffee mugs making him smile while Renjun was still playing with Jeno's hair, the two waiting for him to wake up.

«If just every day of my life is going to be like this, I'll be happy forever,» Renjun suddenly mumbled, looking up to smile softly at Jaemin. «I know I'm not the sappiest or most romantic person, but you two make me so soft. I want this...» he vaguely gestured around, «I want this every morning, you know? Waking up next to the two people I love, making breakfast for them, receiving good morning kisses in exchange.»

Jaemin smiled so brightly that it almost hurt. «I know Injunnie,» he just mumbled, leaning down to press a quick kiss on Renjun's cheek. «Me too.»

«Me too,» a very sleepy voice remarked, startling the two. «'love you,» Jeno yawned, cuddling closer into Jaemin's chest. «Let's stay together forever.»

«Yeah,» Renjun smiled. «That sounds nice.»

«Forever,» Jaemin thoughtfully said and nodded. «Yeah, let's do that.»  
  
  


**[The End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this very short chapter is the end of this story! There will be an epilogue explaining why Renjun is always awake early in the morning, and I have an extra chapter of pure Norenmin fluff ready to be posted.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who read this story, left kudos or a comment or simply enjoyed it. Thank you very much. <3


	53. Epilogue: What Renjun does at 4am

Not wanting to wake up his two soundly sleeping boyfriends, Renjun carefully untangled his limbs from their hold, slipping out of the warm comfort the bed had brought. He shivered at the cold air, quickly pulling a hoodie over his head. He looked back at the scene on the bed, admiring how beautiful and cute the two boys were. Jeno and Jaemin were cuddled together, the covers loosely draped over their waists, the hem of Jaemin's pyjama shirt slightly riled up so that the milky white skin of his stomach was visible. It was probably Jeno's doing – certainly unintentionally – who had his arm over the caramel haired's torso, snuggled up to his chest. Jaemin was hugging Jeno in his sleep, his breath moving strands of Jeno's hair. 

Renjun couldn't help but smile lovingly. He walked over to pull up the covers, he wouldn't want either of them catching a cold. After briefly pressing a kiss to Jaemin's cheek and Jeno's forehead he sneaked out of the room. He checked the time, it was 5:40. Rather late, but he had still time until the sun would rise. Tapping down the stairs he mentally went through his list, checking everything he would need. It was an almost daily routine for him, a hobby he loved to do. Almost no one knew about it, his mother and Chenle being the only ones. Both found out when they caught him redhanded, and both shrugged it off as a weird hobby. Chenle offered once to help him, but he overslept and decided that he would not even for their friendship sacrifice his sleep. 

He knew he would have to tell Jeno and Jaemin sooner or later, but he didn't quite know how. He also was a bit scared to be judged, even if he knew that this reason, in particular, was absolutely ridiculous. They would never judge him. 

He sighed, grabbing his camera and a packet of matches, heading outside. It was quite chilly outside and he regretted to not bring a jacket. He crossed the garden, opening the old shed, getting to work.

 

«Injunnie? What are you doing out here?» a very sleepy voice asked, taking Renjun by surprise. He looked up, lowering his camera. A yawning Jaemin was standing there, his hair messy, his eyes half closed, barefoot. 

«Good morning Jaeminnie,» he chuckled, getting up and walking over to his boyfriend. 

«'morning,» Jaemin just yawned, instantly pulling Renjun into a hug. «You're cold, how long have you been outside?»

Lifting his arms to hug Jaemin back, the boy in question checked the time. «About forty minutes?»

«You're so weird,» Jaemin mumbled, tightening his grip.

«Love you too,» Renjun just grinned, letting his fingers run through the caramel locks of his boyfriend. 

Glancing over Renjun's shoulder, Jaemin was getting curious what the other had been doing outside at such an early hour. His eyes fell upon candles, candles in all variations. They were beautifully arranged, representing the perfect autumn aesthetic. He blinked a few times, his eyes still not fully awake. «That's beautiful, did you make that?» he asked while he rested his head on Renjun's shoulder. 

«Yes, that's my doing,» Renjun replied, slightly embarrassed. 

«That's so cool,» Jaemin yawned once again, closing his eyes again. 

«Let's go inside, you look as if you're about to fall asleep any second,» Renjun sighed, dragging the half-asleep boy back to the warmth of the house. He wanted to sit down onto the couch, cut Jaemin pulled him along, only mumbling «Bed» in such a cute way that he couldn't resist. They went upstairs again where they found Jeno still asleep on the mattress. Renjun was pulled down into Jaemin's arms, engulfed in a loving hug. 

«Don't walk away Injunnie,» Jaemin whispered, pulling the other boy closer.

«I won't.» Renjun smiled at the adorable boy, placing a tiny peck on the tip of his nose. 

«Good.» 

After a minute of silence, Jaemin spoke up again. «You do that often? The thing with the candles.»

«Uh,» Renjun didn't know what to say. «Yes? It's kind of a hobby. I have these candles, I arrange them and take pictures when the sun rises, and I have this blog where I post them.» 

«That's so cool,» Jaemin just replied, using the same words he had already said before. «You have to show us later, okay? Not now, now is sleeping-time.»

A laugh slipped past Renjun's lips and he pulled Jaemin even closer, closing his eyes. «Okay, I will.» 


	54. Bonus Chapter for the Disaster

_[11:14 AM]_

It was a disaster. Jeno was sat in the middle of the street, eyes watering and flowers scattered around him with heavy raindrops falling, soaking his hair, his clothes, the flowers around him.

It was supposed to be perfect and now everything was destroyed. Jeno had no strength left to move even a muscle, he just slumped down a bit more staring into the nothingness. A heavy feeling was tightening his chest and he just wanted to die. He had worked so hard for this day, prepared so many things, even got help from Donghyuck and Mark. And now it failed. He failed. And Renjun and Jaemin would arrive any second, finding him here and they would be so disappointed. Jeno didn't care anymore, he just wanted to disappear in a hole and never come back. He couldn't imagine how much trouble he was in, he didn't want to. He wanted nothing. Couldn't he just turn back time and start over?

«Jeno!»

Oh, so they were here. Great. Jeno almost started to cry when he heard the familiar voice, not wanting to face them yet.

«Jeno, oh my–»

«Jeno what happened here?» His boyfriends spoke both at the same time, running up to the miserable boy in the rain. He lifted his head and was met with faces full of concern and worry.

«Let's get you inside first,» Jaemin decided, it hurt him to see the light of his world so sad and broken. He was curious to know what had happened here, but it didn't seem like the time to ask. Jeno didn't protest when they pulled him up and Renjun took him in his arms.

«You're soaked! And cold! What were you thinking, why did you stay outside in this horrible weather?» Renjun scolded with a hint of panic in his voice. They practically dragged Jeno inside, placing the apathetic boy under the shower. While Jaemin checked that Jeno warmed up again Renjun went to the kitchen, preparing three giant mugs of hot chocolate and warming up some muffins that he found in the fridge.

About half an hour later they were all three seated in the living room, slurping the hot beverage and nibbling on the muffins. Jeno was mushed in between Jaemin and Renjun, wrapped into several layers of fluffy blankets, with both of his boyfriends taking a turn on feeding him. Through the care of the two others, the poor boy was feeling a lot better now, ready to tell what exactly had happened and why he had ended up almost crying in the driveway of his house.

He sighed deeply and lowered his head, catching the attention of his boyfriends. «You know, today should be perfect, but I ruined everything,» he sadly began. «I called you here because I planned a little surprise for you two, because, today is... you know...» Jeno started to stutter and mumbled something inaudibly.

«What?» Renjun blurted out, tilting his head confused.

«You need to talk a bit louder Nono,» Jaemin softly said, squeezing the other's shoulder.

«Today is our 100th-day anniversary,» Jeno mumbled shyly, his cheeks heating up. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, maybe because this didn't seem as important to the other two as it was to him.

Jaemin gaped at that, looking at Renjun in shock. «That is today? I thought that was next week!»

Renjun just chuckled slightly. «No, that is today.»

Smiling weakly, Jeno nodded. «Yeah, today. But it doesn't matter anymore, everything is ruined anyway.»

Jaemin pulled Jeno closer, a frown on his face. «I still would like to know what you have planned. It must have been quite something amazing for you to be so worked up about this.»

Jeno's cheeks flushed in an even deeper red, now that he thought about it it was so cliché and stupid what he had planned. Maybe it wasn't that bad that it got destroyed. «I... I kinda planned a surprise picnic with flowers and stuff in my backyard...» he quietly explained. «You know, with one of these classic table clothes to sit on, flowers around us and homemade sandwiches.» Jeno stopped for a second, biting his lower lip and staring intensely at his hands. «But I messed up big time. First the rain and then when I wanted to bring the flowers into the house I slipped and spilt everything on the road.» At this point Jeno was again close to tears, frustrated at everything. He didn't look up, missing the look of utter surprise his two boyfriends were giving him. «Oh yeah, and because of that, I had, of course, no time to get the sandwiches, so they are still in the rain. If they still exist. I totally ruined it.» Jeno sighed deeply and waited for what his boyfriends would say.

Renjun didn't say anything, he pulled Jeno in a tight hug and buried his head in his hair. Jaemin smiled and a bubbly laugh escaped his mouth. «Oh Jeno, Baby.» He booped the other's nose, leaving him very confused. «That's why you sounded so excited? You're the best boyfriend ever!»

«But... I ruined everything.» Jeno didn't understand. Weren't they mad for destroying the surprise and calling them here for nothing?

«Oh Nono...» Renjun sighed and leaned back a bit. «It's not your fault that the weather wasn't great today. The fact that you took so much time and effort for this is enough. Now I feel really bad that all I did was buy a cake.» He smiled at Jeno and hugged him again, almost suffocating him.

Jaemin nodded heavily. «Exactly! You didn't ruin anything, you made us very very happy!»

Jeno sunk deeper into Renjun's arms and pressed himself against his chest, pouting. «But today was supposed to be the perfect date.»

«We can still make it perfect,» Jaemin smiled, getting up and dialling a number on his phone. «Yes hello? I'd like to order three giant pizzas, one Margherita and...» he lifted an eyebrow and threw a quizzical look at his boyfriends.

«Hawaii,» Renjun said without hesitation.

«For me with salami,» Jeno mumbled and Jaemin repeated their orders to the pizza-service.

Not even half an hour later they found themselves on the couch, cuddled together and feeding each other pieces of pizza. There was grease everywhere and Jeno had some tomato sauce on his nose, but they didn't care. A Disney movie was playing on the TV, the start of their Disney-marathon. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't a cliché picnic, but it was special nevertheless. Renjun surprised them with the cake he had bought, a stracciatella-banana-cream-cake that tasted like heaven. The day ended with them falling asleep at four in the morning, Renjun clinging onto Jeno, Jaemin's head leaning on his shoulder and all of their hands somehow interlaced. The roll credits of Pocahontas played on the screen and they had left the light in the kitchen on, but that was something they would care about when they would wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bonus chapter ^-^
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. Have a nice day and an even nicer week.


End file.
